Ryūjin of Justice League
by YamiNaruto
Summary: The story will be a Naruto and Justice League crossover. And the plot is Naruto send himself in the DC Universe after fourth shinobi war.Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto,DRAGON GOD Naruto,
1. Birth of Dragon God

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of Dragon God**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...'**Characters thought**

* * *

**0 In Metropolis 0**

Unknown to everyone in Metropolis, a lone blond figure could be seen high above on one of the many building of the city. He was overlooking the city with look of interest. The cloth he wore was standard ANBU uniform consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and gloves, black boots with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on that back-waist and raven summoning tattoo in his left shoulder. Also he wore half black mask on right side of his face. (Ichigo wizard mask in black and only half)

'How all this began? Were Madara and Tobi truly ended for all fighting or was it for everyone but me?' these thought going around the head of the blond figure.

* * *

**00 Flashback Starts 00**

* * *

Six months passed, since fourth great shinobi war began and many shinobi were died in this terrible war. Even though, Naruto appearance was great help in war. It stilled not enough. Alliance of five great nations was losing their manpower. Itachi and Sasuke wear dead. They were able stop Edo Tensei and killed Kabuto, but they were unable to stopped Edo Madara from acquiring his full life. There just weren't enough people to stand against infinite number of Zetsus. Shinobi alliance not only loosed two out of five kages more specifically those kages were Godaime Kazekage Gaara and Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, they also loosed jinchuriki of eight tails. Despite all their effort there was only half shinobi populace lived but they still refused to give up to enemy and kept fighting. Until one faithful day, Naruto Uzumaki third jinchuriki of **Kyuubi no Yoko** was captured and this bring us that day, When extraction of Nine-Tails was Begins.

* * *

**0 Hidden Akatsuki Base 0**

Nine ethereal dragons came out from the Demon Statue **Gedo Mazo**, and heads toward the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki. They wrapped around the blonde's body and formed one sphere. In sideline alive Madara and Tobi were smiling evilly.

"Soon sealing will complete, Then First **Ten-Tails** and then whole world will be mine." said Madara who was now alive. "In the end child of prophecy you have failed. Now the world belongs to the Uchiha clan like it should have in the beginning."

They started the process. The Demon statue started to act but chakra was coming out of the dragons turned black and started flow backward.

."WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The founder of Konoha yelled while Tobi was looking at scene in shock.

Madara looked at blonde with his **Rinnegan** eye and noticed a smirk on his face. Then he saw; Naruto was muttering one word with his lips. Madara's eyes were widened in horror when he realized what he was trying to say. 'Fools'

"Stop that Jutsu" He yelled out in fear "He's placed a powerful **Fuinjutsu** on himself that will reverse effects of the sealing..." He tried to say more, but vortex appeared on Naruto's stomach and chakra of the other tailed beasts was starts to absorb into it.

Madara's eye winded even more when he saw what was happening. "No... NO… MY PLAN... THAT DAMNED UZUMAKI CLAN DESTROYED MY PLAN… AGAIN" He yelled out and tried to cancel the Jutsu by using his Rinnegan but it doesn't work.

"TOBI, HELP ME STOP THE JUTSU!" He yelled out getting a nod from Tobi.

Tobi also used his Rinnegan-Sharingan eyes to cancel Jutsu, but he failed and something else happened. He notices his hands were fading away. The wind directing to the vortex was grew stronger and Tobi's eyes was widen in horror.

"What's going on?" He said and tried to teleport himself away but he absorbs into vortex.

"N-no...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEN ARRRGGHHHH…" Tobi cried out as his head and the rest of his body drawn into the vortex.

Madara saw this and the same thing was happening to him. Naruto start to chuckle and then laugh. "Damn you... DAMN YOU UZUMAKI AND YOUR CLAN… I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS…I'M AN UCHIHA… I WILL BECOME GOOOOODDD" He cried out as he was absorbs into the vortex, while the Black-coloured chakra continued to enter the vortex that was on Naruto's stomach and then black light. He had gone from this world.

* * *

**0 In Dark Void 0**

Pain...it was everywhere around him, a void in which he was floating for what seemed like eternity. His identity was washed away in the stream of agony, his thoughts silenced by the noise that wasn't his. There were no colours, no sensations... just pain.

He knew he was still alive, on some level at the least. He didn't think of it, he didn't dwell upon his situation, he clung on his own self-awareness with single-mindedness that was a purpose onto itself-if he let go of it even for a moment, he knew he'd be washed away by the unseen torrent of agony, piece by piece.

He floated, like a leaf on the wind that was...how did he know what wind was?

Then he felt that he could...

He was confused, but he still held onto his indeterminable position, with that instinct that tells us not to let go, or we would fall...it was the fear of falling that was the most primal sensation humans felt upon their birth, and it never really goes away...

**"Finally boy, I didn't think you'd make it here."** Someone said from dark.

"W-what W-who"

**"You are crafty as always Uzumaki Naruto,"** a deep voice spoke from within the darkness. **"Just what I would expect from the Child of Prophecy"**

It was tall, at very least it was ten feet tall, its body was a rotting sickly grey colour with black rune or perhaps seal like markings over what was visible of its left hand and forearm, sharp obsidian black nails, "O-Nenju" or Japanese Prayer Beads wrapped around its left hand / wrist, its face resembled a Hanya Mask, a pair of horns flowing out of its long spiky white hair, a knife sheathed in its razor sharp obsidian black fangs, a pair of demonic eyes glaring down at them, the sclera and pupil both a deep obsidian black while the iris was a brilliant golden colour, and a long white robe the only thing covering its body, yet left its chest and some of its navel in full view.

"Sh-Sh-Shinigami-sama" Naruto whispered.

**"Yes, Child of Prophecy, you wear that name proudly but that is not all I am indebted to you for,"** Shinigami-sama continued. **"You are the one to seal Uchiha Madara and Tobi who wants to monstrously defy my powers of death and you are the one who restore balance and peace in Element Nations. As a god, I shall pay back my debt, but first same people want to meet you"**

"Hallo Gaki," a deep voice came from shadow. It shocked Naruto since the voice very familiar to him.

"No... It can't be". Naruto whipped around to see Jiraya was standing behind him with his arms crossed and smirking at him, looking exactly like the last time when he was alive. "ERO-SENNIN" he shouted as he hugged his godfather.

"It's good to see you too Naruto," Jiraya laughed.

"Well this looks like a very nice reunion isn't it," chuckled an old raspy voice. Once again Naruto was shocked as he saw the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was behind him in his Hokage outfit. He gave him one of his grandfatherly smiles to Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" Naruto released Jiraya and glommed his surrogate grandfather. "There are more people coming Naruto I hope you are okay with a nice reunion with everyone."

"What do you mean Jiji?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime just motioned to somewhere behind Naruto again. As Naruto turned around he saw two figures in the background looking at him with smiles. Figures were his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He hugged both of them.

Minato smiled and hugged his son. "I'm glad to see you Naruto."

"You too Tou-san"

"I missed you so much my sochi" Kushina said getting into the hug.

"I know Kaa-san," Naruto said crying into their arms.

"We are proud of what you have become, Naruto. You are what we expected you to be and much more."

"Yes son, I'm proud to be called your father."

Naruto turned around and looked at the people in front of him. He doesn't know when he will see them again so he wanted to something before he spoke Kushina interrupted. "This isn't goodbye Naruto" she started lovingly. "Just a see you later." she went up to him and hugged him "I hope you live a better life now".

"I agree with your mother" Minato stated. He then produced a scroll from behind him. "Here take this. It contains all of my notes on everything about **Fuinjutsu** and our personal Justus" Naruto nodded and put it in his pocket. Minato then stuck out his hand and smirked at Naruto. Naruto took it and shook his hand.

"See you soon Tou-san, Kaa-san," with that they both disappeared with smiles on their faces.

Naruto looked at his last two people, Jiraya and Sandaime. "I-I want to thank you for everything." Naruto was crying because of all of that just occurred.

"I should have thanked to you, Naruto," Sarutobi said. "If it were not for you, many a times Konoha would have fallen. To repay you back I give you this," a scroll materialized in his hand. '"It contains all the Justus I have learned over time and some from First and Second Hokage. Just don't over exert yourself when training." Naruto nodded and hugged him one last time before he too walked off and disappeared.

"Well Gaki," Jiraya started as he came up to Naruto. "I have nothing to give you; you basically took over for me when you trained. I however will give you this," two things puffed into existence. The first being a little blue book and the other being a scroll saying Icha-Icha. "It's my life's work, I hope you find it very...pleasurable," he said letting out a perverse giggle.

"Ok Ero-sennin. I'll read it. I think I might republish it too just so I can earn some extra cash." At this Jiraya let out another perverse giggle.

"Oh so you mean you're going to continue my research," Jiraya asked wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto resisted the urge to shudder at the actions of his godfather. This in turn had Jiraya prancing around the field like a little school girl. When he finally composed himself, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then hugged him. "You did great Naruto. Now go live your new life." With one last smile, Jiraya disappeared.

**"Times up Gaki"** Shinigami-sama started **"there are some gifts for you from me"** with that he touch on his left shoulder and gave him Raven summoning tattoo also summon black katana from nowhere gave to him. (Ichigo Bankai)

**"Those are my personal Raven Summoning contracts because Toad Summoning contract was now void for you and this katana is blessed by death use wisely my gifts child."**

"How I supposed to get out this void?"

**"Ask to your new tenant?" **said Shinigami-sama then he vanished from sight.

* * *

**0 Mindscape 0**

Naruto found himself in his mindscape but this time his mindscape was nothing looks like sewer. It looked like an endless sky where many islands was floating (like Fairy Tail Edolas).When he turned back he found himself in front of big sleeping black dragon.

Dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which were decorated by spiralling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs was grey in colour, Its seems to be rather smooth. It was possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates which was extending backwards, its mouth was full of sharp teeth, and below it was an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. It was gargantuan, multi-layered wings was composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which took on a formation reminiscent of a bird's feathers. Its massive tail was splits in two at its end, where the black plates were disappear and took on a double stinger-like appearance. His eyes looked like mixture between Sharingan and Rinnegan(.which had four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil coloured red).It's looked more feral and powerful than Kurama.

* * *

**"Finally, we meet young hatchlings,"** Said Dragon.

"W-Who are you? Where is Ten-Tails? Naruto asked.

**"Ten-Tails was my corrupt form because of you I got my original form. I am Ry****ūjin (Dragon God) because of your last stunt we both bound by soul. We both are now one soul. From now I am your adviser. You are my successor so I shall teach you all that I know. You will learn to ****honour my power; and all responsibility that comes with that tittle"** then water appeared nowhere from air **"And Look at your reflection in water"**

"WHAT HAPPED TO ME?"

He had spiky blonde hair with some black tip. Colour of his left eye was oceanic blue while right eye was blood red. He also had diamond mark on his forehead similar to Tsunade. There was no whisker marks in his face and he looked like his four years younger self.

**"These because of me, now you are no longer human you are Dragon-Demon. This is your first step of evolution. There will be more in future. This also gives you special powers and comes dragon traits like you have now super speed, super strength, flight, enhance sense and dragon skin which hard to penetrate. Also channel some chakra in your eyes."**

'Sharingan' "How?"

**"Because you absorb Tobi and Madara, so you got their some traits also you will also get their personalities and all powers in future"**

"WHAT... shall I become power hungry and evil like them?"

**"No... You will become something different because all us"**

"...What's now?"

**"Now, I shall train you control your power. Until you will cannot be defected by anyone. Then we used our power open dimension rift to enter new dimension. Also I warn you that in void times flow slower than other"**

"BRING IT...I SHALL BECOME MOST POWERFULL PERSON IN WORLD...I BECOME GOOODDD HAAHAHAH... (In Horror)...See I become power hungry like them. (In panic)...WHAT I DO NOW...?"

**"SHUT UP IDATE" **

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

**Naruto POV.**

It was really six month I came to this dimension. It was too easy to create new identity and learn new language with the help of **Sharingan**. Now what I learned, this place is called Earth; one thing is sure Earth has more advance technology than Element Nation. I am currently in one of the biggest countries named USA, short for the United States of America. There are some people here with some special power. They called then heroes and they protect their lands and homes with skills. Some of them used Taijutsu and Modern technology while others used bloodline limits like Element nation. I decided to get some information about them. Apparently the most well-known and famous heroes of this world are two characters, although if you ask me they are the complete opposite of each other.

The first is this Superman, his choice of clothes really sucked. He wears what seems like red boots, with blue with red pants, blue shirt with a giant S on his chest with a red cape. He also wears what appeared to be a pair of boxers over his pants. All of them look skin-tight and he is very muscular. His strength is still in question seeing how he is able to lift objects that should be beyond his ability to lift. I don't know the exact extend of his power but it certainly impressed me.

The second can be considered the opposite to Superman. He called himself Batman. He was dark and mysterious. He was dressed in something like a bat costume of grey, dark blue and black. His bat-like mask covered the upper half of his face. His grey-dark blue pants and armour remind me of ANBU standard clothing and his belt which was yellow and had many pockets. His cape offers great camouflage in the dark, and his appearance can intimidate a normal person. This hero was normal and used high-tech devices to compensate for his lack of special power. From what I heard, he is a good fighter and solves criminal cases that most consider impossible to solve. So he is also very smart.

These two work in different cities, one watch over the skies of Metropolis while the other guards from the darkness of Gotham city.

* * *

**'Still thinking about them? Hatchling'** interrupted dark voice of my head.

'Yes ' I responded with a straight thought.

**'Curious? Perhaps...you want to be like them...Hero'**

'I think about it...but I don't want to wear tight suit. These remind me of Maito Gai'

**'... Yes...'** its sweet drop.

My chain of thoughts was cut off when I heard and saw the image of a man flying above my head. Indeed it was Superman himself. Who was flying above my head and headed towards a different section of the forest.

'Think we should check it out I mean trouble is always following this guy...also this will help me with my boredom.'

**'There's nothing else to do...'**

'Also it could be good training; I had enough training with my clones and I have nothing to do.'

**'Don't let your guard down...I have a feeling that things are get a lot more interesting for us'**

'Hn... If that's the case, then we can't miss the party...' I smirked.

It something is going to happen then I'm not going to miss it. I stayed on the side-lines for too long and I am bored and my new dragon blood wants adventure. Let's this world know power of **Ry****ūjin (Dragon God).**

With his mind made up, his eyes flashes red and he sank himself underground.

**POV End**

* * *

**-Cut-**

* * *

**In this story Naruto is become different than cannon Naruto after full absorption. He is cold, calculating, smart and more mature because Ry****ūjin (Dragon God) chakra, Tobi and Madara. You could say that he is perfect mix of Minato, Itachi and Madara in battle but sometimes act like Kushina.**

**Also according to Ry****ūjin he is in path of evolution so he will also get new power in future.**

**Also take in account that he trained with Ry****ūjin in void we don't know how many years he trained with him. We also take in account that in void he age slowly.**

**Naruto is 21years old in this story. Also his healing factor is more powerful because he is real demon/Dragon. He also have tough skin which is withstand more powerful Modern weaponry and magic, He also have flight, super sense, Tsunade natural strength and Minato speed(not like superman and flash, but he also increase with his strength and speed with technique) because he is part of Dragon.**

******Pairing undecided for Now**


	2. Secret Origins Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Secret Origins Part 1**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...

...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

**0 In Metropolis 0**

Batman was makes his trip to the outskirts of Metropolis for spying on a satellite communications facility operated by Wayne Tech. Then he saw three employees of the facility exchange amiable good-byes with their co-workers, but as soon as they were alone, begin conversing in an alien language and tampering with the equipment. Batman appeared and attempts to subdue them, but each of them was fight back with amazing speed and strength. Batman cornered one of them on top of the roof dish, but it was turned the tables on him. Then Superman arrived and sends them running. Before they will deal with them, Superman was start screaming and holds his head in pain, then become unconscious. Batman grabs him before the three mysterious scientists detonate the satellite. When Batman saw the three scientists, their bodies were twisted into such positions that should be fatal to normal human but they were still alive. They fled into the forest.

Batman explained that this station was the latest in a series that had been sending strange encrypted signals into space. Superman offered his help, but Batman declines it. Superman handed him a communicator to use in case he will needs his help; Batman was first doubtful, but he placed it in his utility belt. If they really kept attention to their surrounding they were seen raven flies away from distance.

* * *

**0 From distance in wood 0**

Naruto rose from ground (Like Tobi) and raven landed on his left shoulder.

'Now that interesting, what do you think?'

**'Those things are not human. Try to follow them.'**

'Ok' "Thank you, Karasu-Chan, You may go Now"

'No Problem, Master' Raven spoke using telepathy. Then she vanished. He couldn't help but think about first meeting with his Raven boss summon.

* * *

**00 Flashback Starts 00**

* * *

'Time to try summoning' thought Naruto

Naruto made hand-signs slammed his hands on ground. **"Summoning Jutsu"** A huge black bird appeared in mid-air from shadow.

He saw a large black bird size of toad boss. The Black-Bird however was clearly not look like a normal forest-raven of any kind to him, though it its eyes gave off a brilliant red glow, its body and wings covered in numerous bone-like plates with reddish-grey marking and it had three legs with the middle leg holding onto a strange sphere being the strangest part of the creature.

The black bird glared down at him. **"Who dare summons the raven boss Yatagarasu?"** it blinked and seemed to recollect itself. **"Well, that's a stupid question."** It turned its gaze on Naruto. **"Naruto, I presume."**

Naruto stared up at the boss summon. "You know me?"

Yatagarasu shrugged. **"Shinigami-sama told me about you,"** he said **"It is ****honour to work with you Child of Prophecy. You have our permission to summon any raven in battle, but now first..."**Yatagarasu gave Naruto his feather **"channel your chakra into it"**

Naruto channeled his chakra in to feather. It formed small black sphere which later transform in small red eyes raven and who landed on Naruto shoulder.

**"Give her name; she is your personal partner. She has telepathy, teleportation so many powers which you will know in future. She will great help you in your battle. Take care of her young Dragon."**

". Thank you Yatagarasu-sama"

**"You are welcome"** after he disappear with cloud of smoke.

He looked at red eyes raven and said with smile "Your name is Karasu"

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

**'Penny your thought hatchling and follow them' **said Dragon.

'Sorry' Naruto said

Turning around quickly, He followed monster scientists. After a few minutes he found them but decided to stay hidden and for some time.

* * *

"Sorry, but this is dead End." Spoke Naruto in calm and cold voice.

"Out of our way" the woman said, clearly not interested.

"That aren't happening, Batman is forgiving, but I am not. I want answer some my question."

"You are just wasting our time... and your life." this time, it was the old man spoke with lifeless voice like woman.

"Oh, I don't think." Naruto spoke cold tone he wasn't bothered by their lack of reaction.

"This is your last warning... leave or die." Chinese looking one of the groups spoke.

"I will leave as soon as one of you tells me who are you and why you just blew that facility up..." replied Naruto.

"That is none of your concern and since you didn't leave yet, you have just forfeited your life..." spoke the old man again this time. The other two were putting some distance between them and preparing for attack.

Then the three attacked, the old man went for right hook while the women prepared give him an upper kick while the Chinese went for a kick from the ground. Acting quickly Naruto dodged punch that was coming at him and used his left fist to hit the old man in the stomach that sent him backwards knocking his younger male partner down with him. However he saw that woman was coming right at him. With his quick reflexes that he was able to dodge that attack but it left a small crater where he was previously stand. The woman went on rampage with fists and putting him on defence. Naruto quickly went on offense and gave the woman punch her face and sent her skidding across wood.

"Pathetic..." But his thoughts were knocked out of him when an arm suddenly stabbed through his chest. He turned his head to see more of these creatures arrived.

"Go to city. I'll stay here and cover you." a tall Russian replied.

The scientists nodded and they ran other direction. Several more people joined Russians like couple of Black, Hispanic and Australian looking figures.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared into a murder of crows.

''What?'' The Aliens shocked. When something shot out and stuck itself on the ground in front of them. Looked at down, they saw a kunai stuck on the ground. On closer inspection they notice that the kunai had a small piece of paper dangling on it and even worse, the piece of paper was on fire. Before they could even step back the kunai exploded. Sending the creatures toward trees and ground in some sort of White goo was form.

Looking back at his work, the young dragon proceeded to wrap him and then vanished from site.

* * *

**0 In Pocket Dimension 0**

Naruto entered the pocket dimension that existed parallel next to his own. Just like Tobi, he could enter it, but his dimension was slightly different. Where Tobi's dimension held a set of platforms atop square vertically elongated blocks, his dimension is like his endless sky where islands are floating.

There also one big Japanese style mansion located on one of big island, which he was able to builds with his **Mokuton Jutsu.** Whole mansion was powered by Natural Chakra. In this mansion, He had the armour of the Hashirama and Tobirama on a display stand as well as Hiruzen's adamantine staff and helmet, and his father's coat and other weapons and items he got from his travels in ninja world and Earth as well as displays like crystal, armour, Swards Shields. He had large library which contain book on different type of marshals Art, literature etc., Nin-Gen-Tai Jutsu scroll, medical Jutsu scroll etc. also some Jutsu which got from Madara and Tobi's Memory. This mansion was also had own personal medical room, training ground etc.

This was first part of dimension which he used for personal use. This part had endless blue sky but other part was exact opposite which contain endless darkness. This part was made for prisoner because it produced endless illusion naturally to confused prisoner. Those two parts was separated by powerful space-time Jutsu. This dimension was his and dragon greatest creation.

* * *

**'That felt good... didn't it? '**Asked dragon, its voice filled with amusement.

'You mean fighting with some weird creatures, poking my nose in someone else's business, exchanging hits?' answered Naruto with a blank face.

**'Yeah...'** said dragon, its tone never changing.

'Yes' replied the blond with an evil smile on his face and said 'I enjoyed every second of it'.

**'I can see that you're not going to give up.'**

'At first I just thought that I could ignore this because I couldn't get even a decent fight out of it, but now I've realized something...' replied the boy with a smirk on his face.

**'What's that?'** asked his tenant.

'I just realized that Batman and Superman are basically magnets for danger and trouble and their most of their enemies are pretty strong, if that's the case then maybe sticking with them, I'll meet even stronger opponents ...' The smirk never left his face

**'I knew you think like this, though I'm a not surprised that you would want to fight stronger opponents. It's in your dragon blood'** Said dragon with its smirk and cut their link.

'Time for a field trip to Metropolis' said the blond with a smirk then he used **Jik****ūkan Id****ō** wraps himself and vanished.

* * *

**0 In Metropolis 0**

Few Months Latter

Naruto was walking on street in his civilian clothes; He wore pair of loose blue jeans with a simple black T-shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs, a pair of black combat boots, and a black bucket hat to cover his hair and his eyes which was now blue.

He discovered that Superman agreed with some political figure, Carter, to disable weapons of mass destruction to obtain lasting peace and agreed to watch over Earth.

'What a stupid idea, what happens when you want more than one place at same time?'

**'He is too confident in his ability...No one can protect whole planet at same time.' **Replied Dragon

Then he saw the interview of superhero that got his interest. His name was the Flash.

"...I'm the fastest man alive but I can't two places at same time" Naruto heard the Flash say on TV.

'He's got a point.'

* * *

**0 After Alien Incidences - Six Month Latter 0**

'Nothing happened in last six month..."Naruto thought His thought quickly interrupted when he saw a person on the roof. Focusing his eyes, Naruto clearly saw that it was Batman.

'Time for spying...' thought Naruto with a smirk on face. He vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile Batman was sneaking in the plant when he noticed two of the three scientists that he had confronted six months back; they were talking in a strange language. They left the building after one last glance at place. He took this opportunity and decided to look around.

Looking in the office they left, he found three cocoons with people inside, who looked extremely similar to the ones that had just left. Taking one of his bat-ring, he sliced one of the cocoons to free man. Man fall on his shoulder. Putting him down, he checked his pulse and found that he was still alive.

**"Grrrrr"** the growl of a dog suddenly broke the silence.

Turning around, Batman found he front of dog, whose fangs was bared and ready to rip him in pieces.

* * *

Naruto appeared on roof. He found Batman who was fighting with alien dog.

'It looks like those creature that I fought in the wood.'

His chain of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he saw Batman being pushed through a window and hitting on shelf causing it falls on him. Also saw that creature getting closer to hero, Naruto decided jump down between Batman and dog.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I have to put you in deep sleep **'Amaterasu'** " Said Naruto with **Eternal Mangeky****ō Sharingan** active (Madara Sharingan). Said dog tried to jump on him but it soon found itself consumed by black flame. Soon dog just turned into ash.

Turning around quickly, he lifted shelf over Batman and checked his pulse. Then relieve when he saw that the dark knight was bruised and unconscious. He used some Medical Jutsu to treat injured hero. He noticed the watch on the floor. Looking over the object for a few seconds and then pressed button on it, the watch suddenly started to beep.

'I better hide ' then he sank into floor with help of** Jik****ūkan Id****ō**

* * *

It didn't take long and Superman was already at a door. He saw Batman.

'Oh no... Batman...' Superman thought. But His thought interrupted when a bright light suddenly filled in the room. The light itself was from a meteor that suddenly hit Metropolis Park.

Superman took to skies with Batman in his hands while Naruto just teleport there.

* * *

**0 In Metropolis 0**

What shocked everyone that from the meteor three legs came out and an organic looking six floor walker suddenly erupted.

'What kind of creature is this?' thought Naruto.

The creature or robot suddenly started to attack, with a laser cannon and destroying a few police cars easily.

Superman tried to attack its main cannon when it suddenly fired and hitting him with a lot of force that pushed him through a building to street.

Naruto watched the police's efforts to destroy walker with standard weapon but walker turned its attention to police.

Naruto decided that was the time to intervene, jumping down between the walker and the people "Get out of all of you. Your weapons are useless here."

The police quickly agreed after seeing that it was no use, which was good decision because walker proceeded to destroy remaining cars. Naruto was able to make him intangible to attack faze through him. At same time he saw Batman use his grappling hock to reach his jet.

Missiles were fired from jet. It doesn't work but they did manage to get its attention. Superman used this distraction to knocking down it. Before he tried anything, walker shot him again sending him through the wall again. The wall couldn't take much damage. It collapsed and burring hero in the rubble.

Naruto, looked at damage and noticed that the wall was slowly being lifted up, followed by Superman holding his head as though in pain. After a few seconds of blanking out, he started to fly away from the battle.

"Where's he going?" asked Naruto "No time to think that now"

He summoned his **chakra chains**; black chains with sharp tip. They came out from his hand and tied down robot. Then he used his Raton chakra and super strength to destroy it. Then again other two came out of the meteor.

'Damn it, if I go after them. They will kill a lot of people if I spend too much time to fighting them. Also I don't know anything about them. It would be best to perform 'population control' for now.' He thought.

Soon the city was filled with at Naruto clones all bringing people to safety and effectively saving a lot of lives.

* * *

**0 After two hours 0**

'At last they stopped.' sighed the Naruto looking back at all the people that he had gathered away from city. Most of them were families. They were shaking and worried.

"Alright everyone stay here. I have to go." he said loud enough for the others to hear.

The people just nodded, being grateful to new hero. Naruto concentrate to found Superman energy and vanished with flock of crows to shocking many people.

* * *

**0 Somewhere in mountains, at a hidden military base 0**

Naruto found Superman energy signature in a nearly destroyed military base.

Looking at the Batjet he concluded 'Right place and They here, but why?'

Naruto continued making his toward heroes where he saw over dozen soldiers appeared with strange weapons.

'Best choice is hiding for now' and so he did, He sank underground.

Shortly after that, Superman and Batman appeared with green skinned person.

After watching, Superman's fruitless attempts with the soldiers. He watched in shock when all soldiers transformed into white aliens.

"I guess it's time to world know my presence." He said with a smirk as he watched all aliens approach the heroes.

* * *

**-To Be Continue****—**

* * *

**Next will be coming soon...**


	3. Secret Origins Part 2

**Chapter 3**

**Secret Origins Part 2**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

**Last time**

* * *

"I guess it's time to world know my presence." He said with a smirk as he watched all aliens approach the heroes.

* * *

**And now**

* * *

"It's them" said the green man.

Naruto got a good look at him. He saw that Alien had very inhuman features like green skin with no body hair. His eyes were orange and he didn't have any eyebrows and his eyes were surrounded by black mascara. His face was stretched at the top of the head and his chin was long. He was dressed in a purple cape and purple underpants. Two long ribbons covered his chest .Bellow his abs he had a red belt with a yellow belt-buckle. He didn't wear any pants but his feet were in a pair of purple boots that matched his cape.

'Seriously what is with these heroes and their style of clothing?' he thought.

**'Your fashion sense was worse than them. You wore kill me orange all your life because of me Now you have now proper fashion sense.'**

'Whatever'

The aliens started to fire at the heroes but Superman got in the way but the impact pushed him back to a tank. In the smoke, Batman pulled person behind a van. An alien managed to get behind Batman but the blue person simply went through Batman and managed to channel some form of energy that deflected the laser. In a quick reflex Batman took out a battering and threw it at the alien knocking it out, while the alien that protected batman seem hurt.

'That's just like my **Jik****ūkan Id****ō** (Space–Time Migration) ' thought Naruto

**'Interesting, it is different than your version. Your Jutsu is depending upon space-time manipulation where you immune all attack but his version depend upon another principle. You can harm him with your Raton Jutsu or any electrical attack'** said Dragon.

'How did you know this?'

**'When you are more than thousand years old you pick much information.'**

'Ok, guess he's on our side...time to test our new attack' Thought the blond prompting his arm and summon black sphere.

While that was happening Superman managed to pull himself up and he lifted tank above his head to deflect lasers, which were coming his way. He about threw it toward aliens when...

**"Shadow Hand"** Was heard throughout the area then black colour hand appeared from nowhere (like Nine-Tail Chakra Hand) and destroyed several aliens. Then Naruto appeared on the roof, opposite side of Batman and Superman.

''No time to explain,'' Naruto said cutting them off when several space ships appeared in the air.

**"Multiple Shadow Hands"** then he summon multiple black colour hands to destroy ships.

* * *

At this time Batman was maneuvering through the peaks of the mountains and managed to take some Alien ship down while Superman threw one of the ships toward mountain.

Finally one of the ships able to hit Batjet and it was going crash.

"Oh Shit!" blond said as he prepared fly and catch the ship but stunned when it suddenly stopped in mid-air with radiating a greening glow. He followed beam and saw person who was standing on one of the mountains. Two ships tried to attacked him but the ships were quickly destroyed by another character. This one was a woman with grey wings and a mace in her hands.

He recognized them, heroes among the many super beings he was studying of this dimension

* * *

'Well this is interesting' He thought as he teleported to the cliff.

He was ready to unleash his powerful Futon Jutsu on ships then again it will too distractive and also it was his only chance to observe these so called heroes.

**'This just keeps getting interesting.' **Thought Dragon

'Yes' replied Naruto.

As he teleport the bat's position, two ships closed them. Acting quickly, Naruto gathered wind chakra around him and screamed **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** and sent concentrated ball of wind chakra to front of the ships. Then blow all ships toward the mountains.

"...Thanks" said the hero impressed, yet managing to hide it.

From the cliff, Naruto and Batman watched the rest of the heroes take out the remaining ships.

* * *

He saw Hawkgirl falling and nearly hit by one of the ships when another woman with long black hair appeared and deflect lasers but neglected to fly out of the way of the falling ship's trajectory. Luckily the green glowing person managed to create a dome around the young women that protected them from the blast.

"Who's those rookies?" asked the glowing green person. He was dark collared person with short black hair shaved on the sides with a strong muscular built, glowing green eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black and white. The top of his suit was green emerald colour in a V form going from the back to front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper half of his upper body in green while the rest was black with the exception of his boots and gauntlets that He wore was green. Also his chest have green lantern like patch in a white circle. His weapon of choice was apparently a green ring that helped him channel a green energy field in any shape he desires.

"I'm not sure" responded Superman.

* * *

"Hey bats, I think you drooped this... Whoa...where have you been all my life?" asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty for the first time. Naruto recognized him as being the hero he saw him on TV a few weeks back. He was dressed in a red full body suit that reminded him of Lee and Guy except that he had a hood that covered top of his head with white see through material for eyes and two lightning like ornaments on the sides where his ears should be. The suit was apparently very flexible. It was blood red with a diagram of a lightning going through a white circle with a yellow outline and lightning pattern on his arms just below the elbow. He wore what seemed to be a lightning styled belt around his lower abdomen and golden like.

"Themyscira" answered the woman completely oblivious to Flash's attempts.

"Huh?" answered Flash.

"The home of the amazons, I always thought that was legend." His answer came from the second woman. She wore a bird-like mask; reddish brown hair that reached the middle of her back, light red lips, black eyes, two brown-greyish wings, she was dressed in a yellow top that seemed to hold on her impressive C cup breasts to the waist. She wore a pair of black tight pants that covered her lower half and a pair of super short pants that covered her slender ass and lower midsection. Her feet were fit in a pair of red boots. In her hand she held the same mace with leather strap.

* * *

"I assure you it is real as the ground we stand on. I am Diana princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile and pride in her voice.

'All female superheroes are this hot? In that's the case from today I am hero. Also I really want to go that place if all amazon are that sexy.' Naruto thought

**'All men forbid in that place.'** said dragon

'You are well inform' asked Blond 'there one thing I want to ask you.'

**'What?'**

'Why all heroes wear underwear on the outside?'

**'Maybe they...'** thought dragon and trying to think of an answer to this mystery.

'Yeah, maybe that's a standard uniform of hero.' thought Naruto, with widened eyes.

**'... You know, that sort of makes sense.'** replay dragon.

'Think that I should get something like that? You know ...' thought the confused ninja with a thoughtful expression But cuts off by Dragon.

**'... If I catch you wearing something like that. I am going to teach you the. TRUE MEANING OF PAIN'** roared dragon in a mix of emotions, from imagining Naruto with shorts on the outside and dressed in bright skin tight jumpsuit.

* * *

"What?" Naruto asked with questioning look. He realized that everyone was looking at him.

"We were waiting for you to introduce yourself, the rest of us know each other in some way but you are new here." The alien answered looking at Naruto.

Naruto was tall, almost as tall Batman with athletic built. He had golden spiky hair with black tip that covered some of his face. His left eye was oceanic blue while right eye was blood red. The cloth he was wore black and grey armour, metal arm guards and gloves, black boots with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on that back-waist and raven tattoo on his left shoulder. Also he wears half black mask on right side of his face.

**'Told them your name is Ry****ūjin'**

"Called me **Ry****ūjin** or in short **Ryu**" Naruto answer with extended hand with a slight smirk on his face. His eye flashes red with three tomoe spinning rapidly for brief seconds.

"J'onn J'onzz" Said green alien. Taking his offered hand and giving him a good shake.

Superman, extending his hand "Superman"

"The name's is Flash" next hero said.

"Green Lantern, of the Lantern Corps" said the next one just giving Naruto a stare that said 'I'm not impressed'.

"Hawkgirl" Said the first girl of the group with a tone that said she wasn't going to babysit to new guys.

"I've already introduced myself, but, I am Diana." Princess said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess" responded the blond giving nod and a smile.

The last member of the group finally spoke.

"Batman, Mind telling us how you got on that military base?" asked the dark knight straight to the point.

Naruto smirk and started. "Well, it all started 6 months ago. I was in the city when I saw Superman fly above me. Thinking that it was an emergency I decided to follow him. He reached the base that you were on and I watched the events unravel. I was hidden that why no one saw me."

Batman was interested by this but didn't show it. Superman's eyes widened remembering the events and being surprised that he doesn't saw him.

"Well...then after six month today when meteor hit city and I went to check it out. While you and Superman were fighting it, I was evacuating civilians and I pushed the police back to give you and that walker some space. Then you just blanked out and shot away so I just follow you" Naruto said half-truth.

"How did you able to follow us?"

"That's my secret and Besides, I don't trust all of you, yet."

Batman doesn't say anything but he doesn't trust blond because he knows blond was hiding something. He will keep eyes on blond.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz was telling everyone about this aliens and his past about how he ended upon Earth and the genocide of his people from white Martians attack. Everyone was listening intently.

"Hold it, if they were that bad, then why no one else knows about it? The government should have done something to prepare right?" Flash spoke

Lantern snorted and replied.

"Probably some high officer in Washington decided to have it classified."

Naruto replied. "I don't think so."

Batman turned and spoke "What do you mean?

Naruto looked at the other heroes and replied, he had been working with Dragon to put all pieces together,

"Think this first, those astronauts on Mars discovers biggest threat to the world had ever seen and they did not bother to report it when they had a chance? No, I think the reason no one knew about this because when they awakened, the aliens already made their move. An army of invaders intent on conquering a world would never reveal themselves accidently to anyone until they had the right moment. J'onn you said that aliens managed to take your people's shape shifter ability after they invaded your world of Mars right?"

J'onn nodded.

"Then they have shape shifter ability now to take any form they want. Then it's safe to assume that what happened to the group on Mars is the same. Their infiltration team came here and started doing what they could to weaken Earth's defenses. Those stations owned by Wayne Tech were naturally the first to avoid early detection and then."

Superman quickly understood it.

"The nukes, the same ones I decommissioned by Carter's requests."

Naruto nodded.

"Exactly, Carter never came back to Earth; no doubt he is either being held in a pod like those scientists or already dead. The one we all saw on TV is no doubt, is imposer. He used you disarm nuclear weapons to strip away any means of defenses, and leave Earth open to attack by the rest of force. I've seen tactics like that before. They rendered Earth deaf, dumb, and blind first and they destroyed the nukes so the militaries don't have anything to give them a fighting chance."

Green Lantern growled. The implications of the Alien's attack hit them hard and the hardest hit to Superman as he realized that he had rendered Earth powerless. Before anything else could be discussed the conversation was cut short by a crack of lightning that came from a storm.

"What is that?" asked Diana shock in her voice

"It's begun!" J'onn stated clearly knowing what was happening.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." with no emotion was in his voice, J'onn answered.

"Friends of yours?" Flash Joked looking at Batman and Naruto.

"Unfortunately, we barely know each other."

"What's the big problem? Can't you make another batch of that nerve gas?" asked Flash hopefully.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured," Answered the blue alien with the same monotone voice.

"It wouldn't have good idea." said the blond catching everyone's attention. "The gas could have dissipated in the atmosphere and we don't know what effects it could have on human, or the environment," concluded the blond.

"Then we'll have to take out those factories!" said Diana in conclusive tone and broke silence.

"Lady, this is no job for rookies" responded green lantern eyeing Naruto and Diana

"We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" the princess replied who was now in a staring match with Green Lantern.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Naruto expecting outburst but they does not expects him to reading orange book.

He lifted his head from the orange book as he eyed heroes who were currently eyeing at him.

"Hmm...Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

Green Lantern whose eyes were now twitching with annoyance.

**'You really wanted to pull Kakashi right'** ask dragon in amusement

'Yes' Replied Blond with slight smirk.

"Right, so let's not fight among ourselves." said the Superman breaking the silence and placing his hand on GL's shoulder. "John, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Fine, Sorry your highness" responded GL voicing his displeasure, hissing the last part out. "Tactically we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll have to split up in teams..."

"I get dibs on the amazon." Flash said with a smile and a hand over Diana's shoulders making her face wide with shock and annoyance.

"But you better made team base on our skills" said blond in cold tone. All looked at blond whose Sharingan was now active "and Lantern sometimes experience worriers also die in battle ... (this time vice come from his right ears)...With hands of rookies because their arrogance."

They could saw second Naruto stand beside Lantern whose kunai was on Lantern neck then he was disappeared with flock of crows to shocking everyone.

'Scary' though Flash

* * *

**0 Near Tokyo Japan 0**

"Well, there is one of those machines. According J'onn, there are only way destroyed that machine from within inside so we have to find a way to go inside." Naruto said while watches target "There are no openings."

Diana sighed. "Then I will make one." The Princess of the Amazons was ready to fly but Naruto stopped her.

"I have better plan, hold on" He added quickly after holding her shoulder.

"What are you ..." Naruto did not give her time to finish her question because he wrapped both of them "... Doing?" When she finishes the question, she was blink because they were no longer in hiding spot. "How did you do that?" Diana questioned noting that they were inside that strange machine.

"Teleportation" Concisely explained.

"You could do that; why not bring us that way before?" Amazon asked somewhat puzzled and somewhat upset, after all were hours away from Metropolis to Tokyo Japan.

"The only way I can teleport myself when I know exact location spot." Naruto said. She nodded.

'Because I want to keep this technique secret now because if alien have Martian shape shifting ability. There is also assuming that they also have their mind reading ability. I can shield my mind but I don't know about other. That why held my most of ability in battle'

"By the way, thank you." Diana said.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"It was thanks to you that we come to this factory without the other. The Lantern and Batman idea was to come with us because we are new" she added with some discomfort the last word. "Actually it bothers me that I regard as a worrier. I have little experience. I have trained hard with the other Amazons and say I am inexperienced because I have never seen it in action, it irritates me." It was calmer.

"No problem, Hime." He spoke relax tone "I have the same problem. The last one year locked in complete anonymity and it is natural that I not well known person. Only now I was forced to reveal because you can't save world alone"

She nodded, but soon noticed something. "Hime?" questioned doubtful.

"It means princess in my native language. Here Japanese call it." Naruto Said.

They could not really enjoy the moment, because as soon as they advanced enemy fire took place. Diana jumped in front blocking the attack with her bracelets. Seeing that they had advantage, the three aliens fled, one of them dodging awkwardly away a ray of light that had leaked during the previous attack of Diana.

"They run like cowards, what are you waiting for go!" Diana said in full flame of battle.

"Truly you have an attitude." He said softly after her, but not before watching the sky partially cleared. The smoke machine had not completed its work and He was discovered some important detail to mention to others.

* * *

**0 Somewhere in Malaysia 0**

Meanwhile Flash and Green Lantern were encountering heavy resistance in a jungle, mainly because Flash acted harshly and was stuck in a sticky residue from a factory. Now they were under attack by the walkers. After successfully freeing Flash and giving him a lecture. John found himself attacked by the walkers, who fired a gas bomb at him that managed to get through his defense. The gas itself was affecting his breathing and knocked him out.

Flash thought quickly and dissipated gas. He took John over his shoulder and run away.

* * *

**0 In Metropolis 0**

Superman and Hawkgirl successfully managed to disable the walkers and entered the factory. Encountering resistance, the winged heroine brashly attacked them making short work for aliens. They ascent to the core factory, all was going as planed until they were trapped in a gas chamber with a powerful knockout gas jetting from the walls that successfully managed to render them unconscious.

* * *

**0 Egypt 0**

J'onn suddenly appeared from the ground and reported. "I have scouted the outer wall, there is no way in."

"Then we'll make our own" said Batman

"How?"

He used BatJet remote to target one of the walkers leg by missile, making it loose its balance and fall on the wall of the facility breaking it and making an entrance.

"There is our opening."

"Not bad." J'onn said as they proceeded to go in.

They immediately encountered resistance, but they soon retreated without a fight.

They found themselves in factory. J'onn's eyes glowed yellow for a couple of seconds.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed," he said his eyes returning to their orange colour.

"What? Are you certain?" asked batman

His response was a silent nod.

"Are they still alive?"

"They are alive, but they have been captured."

* * *

**0 Tokyo Japan 0**

Continued advance through the various doors until they finally met another squadron of aliens. Diana again stepped forward as for defense, but this time, Naruto decided not to act passive. He started running toward them and use **shadow hand** to destroy aliens.

It was a short-lived victory; because immediately the same place where they had comes another squadron appeared.

"Too many" Diana complained. Naruto was come beside her, every time they opened a door always revealing more aliens who were shooting at them. Finally she found a high place. "Over there"

He does quick teleportation and performed strange hand signs. **"Katon: Endan Karyu"** Then breathe fire and spraying on his many opponents.

"How did you do that?" Diana asked in amazement.

"It is one of my powers." Naruto said, they continue flying toward the doors.

Naruto and Diana flew toward central area. "That must be the glass J'onn talking." Diana pointed to the object that was floating in kind of orange cover and Of course, the whole area was full of enemies, each focused on their own work. "By destroying it, stop the machine."

"Well, I will do more than just stop it." Naruto smiled. He used illusion on all enemies to scatter them. Then he pasted some papers, both inside and outside of object.

"What are those things?" asked Diana.

"Stamps or tag... and all I say explode explosive tag..." Naruto performed a hand gesture which caused all those papers began to shine. "... In ten seconds. Hold on." He added quickly holder her shoulder and teleported them outside of machine.

The sound of several explosions was caught both of their attention. The strange alien machine was detonated by internal explosions. Amazon itself did not expect such destruction.

"Wow, what did you put there?" Diana questioned again.

"Where I come from we called them explosive tag .It's comes from a technique called Fuinjutsu" Explained again. "Now, I think we have enough. That whole machine was now destroyed. We must be return to the meeting, J'onn is calling." They flew toward Metropolis.

* * *

**0 In Metropolis 0**

Metropolis City was made a sudden invasion chaos. The thefts were in plain sight and without fear, Naruto and Diana were witnesses. "Maybe my mother was right about men are just wild." Diana commented disapprovingly noting that view.

"Do not judge too lightly, they act out of fear." Said the blue skinned alien who was rose from ground.

Green Lantern and Flash finally appeared from a turning towards their way.

"Wait, where are Batman, Superman and Hawkgirl?" Diana questioned.

"Hawkgirl and Superman are hostage right there." The Martian pointed to the factory smoke in Metropolis. "Unfortunately, Batman ..." The Martian looked down; there was no easy way to say this. "... Is dead. He fights like a hero."

Naruto is look confused and Diana was really sad death of hero.

"The bat died?" questioned in a tone of horror, Flash. "This is wrong, very wrong."

"And it will get worse. The Imperium is on the way." J'onn warned.

"What is the Imperium?" Flash questioned.

"It is the higher intelligence that controls all invaders, and we know it." He added mysteriously. "We must hurry and save both of them. We needs all help if we want to defeat Imperium."

"Well, then begin attack." said Green Lantern. "Flash, you will distract. Diana, Ryūjin, you will cover me back."

"Do you rely on Rookies?" Diana recalled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean, some rookies are just reckless." said Naruto with the same sarcasm.

* * *

The remaining heroes formed a plan. They were going to break into the facility and free Superman and Hawkgirl.

Their entrance was faced with little resistance; occasional teams of two guards were their way but that was easily dispatched. They finally reached their comrades holding cell. They meet with Superman and Hawkgirl

"Great Hera." said Diana

"Wait, something's not right." Martian replied but the warning was too late. Hawkgirl and Superman both eyes were opened, revealing a bright red in contrast to the usual. All the heroes took a step backward.

"It's a trap!" Green Lantern cry as they watched the entrance they had come was now closed. Next thing was that gas began emerge from the walls, causing all began to cough severity.

"Lantern, use your ring." J'onn cries coughing forcefully.

"No, I can focus my mind." GL responded by dropping to the ground.

"Ryūjin, use your teleportation." Diana said to blond and that was the key word try. The last thing he saw that Superman and Hawkgirl change back to their true form white aliens.

* * *

**-To be continued -**


	4. Secret Origins end

**Chapter 4**

**Secret Origins End**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

**Last time**

* * *

"Lantern, use your ring." J'onn cries coughing forcefully.

"No, I can focus my mind." GL responded by dropping to the ground.

"Ryūjin, use your teleportation." Diana said to blond and that was the key word try. The last thing he saw that Superman and Hawkgirl change back to their true form white aliens.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Ryūjin... Ryūjin" The blond opened his eyes noting his position.

"Ryūjin are you all right?" Diana was standing beside him; in fact, people were prisoners together in a strange prison of a viscous material. None of them could be released.

"I feel like Gamabunta had used my body as a springboard." blond complained of his aching muscles.

"Hime, Are you okay?" Finally asked with concern, but soon noticed that some were already awake. "Superman, J'onn, lantern ..."

"You should not have comes here." the man of steel complained.

"You will do the same thing for me."J'onn ssid.

"Ugh ... my head hurts." Flash complained.

* * *

Surprisingly front of them, on a raised platform was one of those aliens.

"The strongest heroes of the Earth" It spokes with a sense of superiority. It changed shape to another quite familiar to all the heroes, or at least most. "Welcome."

"Senator Carter." Claim Superman.

"Unfortunately the real Carter was never return from the Mars." He talked about how satisfied as spy.

"We know, you used me to weaken defenses of the earth." Claim Kryptonian again.

"You were so eager to cooperate. Thank to you, humans are completely defenseless against us." Satisfied smile from his face said that they already won the war against the heroes.

"This is not over." cried Superman.

"You turned to be wrong, Superman. It is over." Carter countered, while the roof of the factory opened for ship. This ship was different than usually used by other aliens, in fact was much larger than usual. The group, including the false Senator Carter turned to the landing craft.

"Greet all the Imperium." said fake Carter with pride in his voice before bowing alongside all other aliens.

Soon the bottom of the vessel opened then air came with a strong white smoke. It was revealed look of the leader of this alien race, called Imperium. Everyone was surprised. It was almost like a purple bacterium and several tentacles coming out of various parts.

* * *

"J'onn J'onzz, It has been a long time." Imperium said and approach to floating. With just a gesture of its tentacles, the material of the Martian prison extended and leaves Martian to front of him, Nevertheless, the Martian does not move his any muscle and his place or show him fear.

Recognizing his insolence front of leader, guards of the leader got closer to the Martian and attacked him with their poles power, causing the target screams and then fell to his knees in pain. All allies were mere observers, powerless to make a move to rescue him.

"Much better." said leader of satisfaction. "We've challenged for centuries."

"And I never bow down to you or any of your races." Martin confessed, this time turning to the feet.

"Then I do, that should I have done long time ago." Proclaimed the leader moved its tentacles in the anticipation and expectation. "The end of last Martian" Purple tentacles quickly attacked J'onn and entered in his skin. It was painful, incredibly painful, and skillfully entered more and more approaching from his head to front of his right eye.

J'onn screams louder.

The league could only see how twisted Martian within interior, as the screams and flashes of dying sprouted. He tried to escape even in extreme pain, but it was useless, in fact the alien kept him captive.

"Let go coward!" cried Superman

"Surrender to us, J'onn J'onzz." The leader said with conviction.

"Never" Martian replied standing firm against the constant torture.

"Why do you resist? Accept this truth," continued his monologue of superiority. "After all these years you are finally lost."

"You think ..." He added growling.

"You were hiding something, a secret deep in the recesses of your mind." he confirms with certainty the nature of the secret feeling, but not truth itself. "Is this another of your tricks Martians?" he angrily threatened to Martian.

"What if I am afraid?" J'ohn reply with certainty.

"What are you hiding?"

"AAAAHHH!" cried Martian in pain. "NOW" Martian said.

The rest of the heroes looked at the sound of the explosion and saw Naruto and Batman on the protective layer.

* * *

"Impossible." Green Lantern said.

"It can't be Batman" The princess' voice was full of wonder and slight shock" Ryūjin' but how?" questioned Diana as she and the others turned to look at the Ryūjin' who imprisoned alongside of them.

"I put a telepathic field to avoid him detected." J'onn confessed.

Batman plunged his hand in crystal and pushed a device in it. Instantly the red layers that surrounded crystal and walls turned into blue.

"What have you done?" fake senator Carter demanded.

"Reversed the ion charge," responded the dark knight.

"The crystal; Destroy it!" the Imperium Ordered urgently.

Batman and Naruto jumped from the crystal to free their comrades.

* * *

The aliens shoot crystal but it did nothing.

"It's shielded!"

The facility started to pulse in blue light to the clouds and the dark clouds started to dissipate letting sunlight shine of the facility.

Naruto used **Mokuton** and instantly tree roots are grow from ground and trap most of aliens from escaping and cry of **Rasengan** he hit it to Imperium to set J'onn free from his grip.

All aliens were start to burn from the scorching light, some even began to melt and evaporate instantly. The Imperium himself was start to burn.

"You live underground and shun the light! WHY! Does it burn your pale putrid skin! BEGONE WITH THE LIGHT YOU VILE NIGHTMARE!" scream J'onn.

The creature continued to scream in agony burning and melting in the scorching ultraviolet rays of the sun.

* * *

Naruto and Batman went for the others heroes, who were looking two Naruto in puzzle.

"Clone" explain Naruto, They turned just in time to see as the imprisoned clone posing as the real Ryūjin' dissipated into flock of crow.

'Glad I was able to make new version of shadow clone who withstand more hit and damage.'

* * *

**00 Flashback Starts 00**

* * *

"Wait, where are Batman, Superman and Hawkgirl?" Diana questioned.

"Hawkgirl and Superman are hostage right there." The Martian pointed to the factory smoke in Metropolis. "Unfortunately, Batman ..." The Martian looked down; there was no easy way to say this. "... Is dead. He fights like a hero."

Naruto is look confused and Diana was really sad death of hero.

"The bat died?" questioned in a tone of horror, Flash. "This is wrong, very wrong."

"And it will get worse. The Imperium is on the way." J'onn warned.

"What is the Imperium?" Flash questioned.

"It is the higher intelligence that controls all invaders, and we know it." He added mysteriously. "We must hurry and save both of them. We needs all help if we want to defeat Imperium."

"Well, then begin attack." said Green Lantern. "Flash, you will distract. Diana, Ryūjin, you will cover me back."

"Do you rely on Rookies?" Diana recalled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean, some rookies are just reckless." said Naruto with the same sarcasm.

* * *

When remaining heroes were forming a plan, how they will go to break into the facility and free Superman and Hawkgirl. In this period Naruto made telepathic link with J'ohn

'J'ohn'

'What...' reply J'ohn surprise hidden in his vice

'It's me Ryūjin' He look at Ryūjin with surprised.

'Ryūjin ...How... Are you telepath?'

'That is not important, now. If batman was really death how I can sense his life force clearly. Care to explain me?' asked Naruto with series tone

'You can sense life force. Now that explains how you were able found batman and superman early today. Never mind Batman is live but I put a telepathic field to avoid being him detected by alien. He is very important to my next plan'

'Ok ...so my early theory was correct. They not only adopt Martian shape shifter ability, also their mind ability. That explain how they know our early plans because they can read our minds'

'Yes' J'ohn surprise his explanation

'Don't worry, they can't penetrate my mind defense my mind is too strong for read. Also I don't tell anyone about Batman.'

'Thanks'

'Care to tell me your entire plan.'

J'ohn clarified their entire plan to Naruto and then he cut their mind link.

* * *

The remaining heroes formed a plan. They were going to break into the facility and set free Superman and Hawkgirl. Their entrance was faced with little resistance; occasional teams of two guards were in their way but were easily dispatched. When they finally reached their comrades they entered their holding cell. They meet with Superman and Hawkgirl

"Great Hera." said Diana

"Wait, something's not right." the Martian replied. But the warning was too late. Hawkgirl and Superman both eyes opened, revealing a bright red in contrast to the usual. All the heroes took a step backward.

"It's a trap!" Green Lantern cry as they watched the entrance they had come was now closed. What happened next was the gas that began to emerge from the walls, causing all began to cough severity.

"Lantern, use your ring!" J'onn cries coughing forcefully.

"No, I can focus my mind." GL responded by dropping to the ground.

"Ryūjin, use your teleportation!" Diana said to blond

'That is my chance' though Naruto. He used basic **Replacement Jutsu** and replaces himself with special shadow clone then he teleported.

* * *

**0 Gotham 0**

Naruto appeared on tall building of Gotham.

'So this is Gotham, city of Dark knight. Now let's find Batman.' He concentrates to found Batman's life force after pinpoint his exact location. He vanished with his **Jik****ūkan Id****ō.**

* * *

**0 Gotham-Batcave 0**

Batman was using his computer to analyses the crystal which he get from factory with the help of J'ohn.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind batman asked "found anything?"

Out of reflex batman tried to hit intruder but found his kick faze thought him. After realizing who was intruder. He question him in surprise tone" Ryūjin'...How you found location of Batcave?"

"J'ohn told me everything about plan. About other they are capture by aliens but they are still alive. As for me I able replaced clone with me"

"Clone?" batman Question

He used shadow clone and perfect replica appeared in cloud of smoke beside real Naruto.

"What was that? Some kind of hologram?" asked Batman looking clone

"No, they're real" He Said

"As for how I found this place just like earlier in military base. I was able pinpoint your location of life force and then teleport here"

Batman noted "so you can teleport anywhere that explain how you got in military base without noticing and what about earlier when I try to kick you but my kick fazed through you?"

"If I want I can make myself intangible like J'ohn" batman noted again "so what you found about crystal?"

"The crystal seams to generate an ion flux that when released in the atmosphere creates dry rain clouds" said dark knight looking at the data.

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure; J'onn said that their nocturnal and they intend to cover the sun."

Naruto took a thinking position with index finger under his nose and the palm covering his mouth "even so... hmm... look the underneath... underneath..."

"What was that?" Batman stopped and looked at the blond.

"What? O sorry, my old sensei used to tell me that we must be look underneath...underneath "blond said

"Good advice"

"Thanks ... and also something strange happened in factory early today"

"What?"

"I think they looked scared to sunlight"

Realization and shock appeared on Batman's face "sunlight!"

"What? Sunlight"

"The aliens come from deep space, so they must have evolved with no resistance against our solar radiation." Batman's returned pressing some buttons on the huge computer.

"So that's why they are trying to block the sun and why they attacked at night... they had a time-limit."

"Yes, I think I can change the ion flow of this crystal, that will make the storm disperse and the sun appear." Said batman pressing buttons on the computer and coming up with a schematic of a portable ion flow device.

* * *

**0 In Metropolis 0**

Batman and Naruto were appeared on a building a few streets away from the facility.

"Alright, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, we break in, sneak to the ion matrix crystal and place this emitter on it to change the ion flow."

"Add in break their legs and it's a plan, let's go!"

Naruto wrapped both of them towards the facility, finally they were appeared inside facility both looked around and saw the rest of the heroes.

Then they heard someone' screams and looked at the parasitic creature that had its tentacles in J'onn's skin and pulling him inside out.

Naruto broke the silence. "That must be the leader. That Sick, slimy, piece of shit"

Naruto looked at the crystal then back at Batman and nodded.

"NOW" It was J'onn that gave the signal.

"Step back, **Rasengan**" Naruto slammed his right arm in the protective crystal with the Rasengan and breaking its protective layer.

The rest of the heroes looked at the sound of the explosion and saw Naruto and Batman on the protective layer.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from deep space, they have no resistance against our sun's radiation." told Batman their unasked question.

"So you did find their weakness after all." Spoke Diana freeing herself.

"DESTROY THEM!" ordered the Imperium its voice wavering.

The invaders proceeded to fire their weapons at the superheroes but Superman covered them by ripping section of the platform and bending it giving them cover.

* * *

After freeing themselves, the heroes quickly attacked aliens with Hawkgirl using her mace to break the invaders apart while Flash and Green Lantern were punching and scattering them around. Superman flew through the surface of the facility and making holes that let sunlight enter and hit the invaders burning them. The rest of the superheroes proceeded to help him and ripped entire sections of the roof letting sunlight enter. Naruto used **Amaterasu** on earlier tree roots to burn or trapped aliens and giving J'onn some cover so he got his rightful revenge on the alien parasite.

The Imperium managed to free itself from the Martian grip and get in its shuttle. The entrance closed and started to fly but Diana used her lasso to grip its tail. The shuttle fired a beam from the tail and the princess was forced to deflect it, thus releasing her grip. The shuttle started to fly away but Hawkgirl flew above it and charged her mace before smashing its nose disabling it. She continued to strike it. Naruto joined her giving the final hit with his **'Multiple Shadow Hand'**

The shuttle fell and hit the factory exploding and almost falling on Batman if Flash not rescued him. The facility started to fall apart.

"It's time to leave the party" Naruto said putting his hands together in a cross sign for **Kage Bunshin.**

Twenty clones appeared and started releasing captured civilians and carried them with Superman and Flash in a group. Green Lantern appeared and used his ring to make a protective dome around them and started to ascend out of the doomed factory with the rest of the Superheroes, Superman holding Flash, Naruto carrying Batman. Hawkgirl and Diana following close behind, getting out just as the facility exploded.

* * *

The nearby mother-ship started to ascend but Naruto quickly got ready with his keens bent. "Like I'd let you leave for what you did" Said Naruto then he teleported himself behind flying ship and sustained himself in air. He prepared for his next attack.

**"Ry****ūjin no...**

A black chakra burst before his lips, inviting a torrent of chakra inside his body. Naruto inhaled and his stomach swelled, then his chest, then his cheeks, as all the while the chakra worked its way upward through his body, building into a blinding surge. He thrust his face forward, his lips parted in a defiant scream that rippled forth, from his lips, bursting as it was granted release.

**...H****ōk****ō"**

Within a gash of blinding black light, his breath tore forward and slammed into mother-ship before it suddenly imploded in a massive explosion.

Flash let out a whistle of appreciation at the sight, "That guy sure does know how make some fireworks."

"As picturesque as this is moment but there's still more works have to done." reminded J'onn.

"Then we pick last plan where we split into teams." suggested Superman.

"Works for me." replied Batman as he departed towards his jet with his grappling hook.

* * *

By the time Naruto arrived, only Diana was waiting for him.

"We're going to be teams again and we are going to Asia" said Diana.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Can we stop and get something to eat first?"

With that in mind he sat on the concrete of the building, pulled a small scroll and stretch on the floor, applied some chakra on it making it appear two servings of instant ramen with a water bottle and a small metal container.

"Do you think it wise to eat in such a situation?" Diana questioned about the situation they faced.

"All battle makes me hungry. So do you want some? Do not worry" Blonde quickly took out a small rectangular paper with writing on it. Putting it the on metal container He some pour water inside. The seal inscribed on paper began to glow, causing the vessel began to heat up. "All mobile kitchen equipment, I never go without it."

"All tag allows you to make this thing..?" Puzzled wonder Diana asked.

"Seals are useful in many situations" Naruto asked "So, do you want?"

"... It looks interesting. All right" Diana smiled.

Diana received a small plastic container and then stopped to eat .Noticing that she had a pair of chopsticks her hand, Naruto seemed to notice her embarrassment. "You should eat this way." said blond by his own example by eating the noodles. "It was a tradition where I come from, but if you want I have a fork."

"No, that's fine." Assure Diana, seeking to do not offend his new colleague. She took pair of chopsticks with her fingers; the blond was showing her how to take them. It turned out to be difficult, but she was able grasps the basic idea almost immediately and then took the noodles to her mouth. "Mm?" said aloud, not recognizing the taste of something like this before. "Mm!" she smiled swallowing noodles completely. "This is pretty good, something spicy but tastes great."

"I knew you'd like, no one can hate ramen. It is the food of the gods." Naruto said "also I know some shortcut for our trip to Asia"

Then he wraps both of them and they vanished from site.

* * *

**0 One month later 0**

'The remaining invaders were either destroyed or choose to retreat from the planet. But the world was in confusion about what to do if another attack likes this ever occurred.' -News

It was Batman that came with the answer.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Superman was looking out the window at the Earth with Batman who appeared behind him "Incredible, do your stock holders know about this Bruce?" he asked the masked hero.

"A line item is hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space."

Naruto rose from ground and appeared next to Superman, spooking him a little. "Interesting, place"

Flash and Diana appeared with two glassed in their hands, Flash spoke "This place does have a fully stoked kitchen. Ice mocha? "He offered Superman.

"No thanks" politely declined the man of steel.

Diana taking a sip of the drink in her hand... "... They don't have these of Themyscira."

"Stick around princess. I'll show you the ropes." Offered Flash with a smile.

"Perhaps I will." Naruto Said in joking manner.

"An impressive installation" Green Lantern said, that descended from above with Hawkgirl. "Most impressive, But what's it got to do with all of us?"

Superman turned from their gazes and looked again at the Earth responding while walking towards the glass.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash getting the idea

"More like a justice league" he said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" said Flash again "But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in." he reassured putting his hand on Superman's hand.

"Me too" said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's.

Hawkgirl followed their example "and me" placing her hand on his.

Diana looked a little uncertain "My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." She said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's hand.

Naruto just looked at them with a smirk and knew it was his turn "Hmm, I agree with Flash, about it sounding lame I mean, and you guys are like a magnet for trouble. But I always like adventures. I was never a guy who turns down a challenge. I'm alright with it. I am in" He said which brought a smirk then placed his hand on Diana's hand.

Everyone looked at Batman but Superman voiced their thoughts "What about you, Batman?"

The dark knight put his head down slightly and answered "I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me."

"That just means that he is in, just in his own dark accent." blond replay with a smirk,

"Understood" answered the man of steel.

Naruto's stomach was demanding something to eat. "Err ... Is there ramen in the Watchtower?" asked pleadingly.

Many of the heroes raised their eyebrows at the strange request of blond. Diana was the only one who could answer smiling. "No, when I presented the cappuccino Flash tries searching, but no."

"Ah, well, lucky that I have months of ramen saved at home" said blond and vanished from site.

"You know he really have cool powers" comments Flash

"Does anyone want?" asked Naruto, who reappear behind Flash from floor and which frightens flash.

"DONT DO THAT..." screamed Flash.

"Do What..." Naruto asked innocently.

Diana again stepped forward to accept. "I would try that again."

"Well, they are unique flavors. I have ten flavors that not even I tried." Blond said following the Amazons to the kitchen. The rest watched incredulous interaction between Diana and Naruto. They certainly do not expect Amazons and understood blond so quickly.

Lantern was the first to react. "Great, we have another eccentric as Flash." Claimed many heads as a sign of agreement

Except for one protest from Hero who dressed in red. "Hey!"

* * *

Flash looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

Superman just flew to it. They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars. "J'onn, Are you alright?" asked Superman

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." He said with an aching heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

Superman decided to said something "J'onn, we can never replace the family you lost, but we'd be honoured if you learn to call Earth your home."

Two of them smiled and climbed down to their future teammates that all gathered around them and started to chat...

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**Ry****ūjin no H****ōk****ō means Dragon God Roar, It is pure black and distractive. Naruto used only 30% all full power of that attack.**

**Next Chapter will be coming soon...**


	5. The Blackest Night Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**The Blackest Night Part 1**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialog**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Justice League became official and people accepted the idea. In fact they were mostly thrilled to have best superheroes in the world make a team and become a force to protect the world and deal with the major threats. The heroes took an interview in which they revealed their plans and Watchtower. Superman was the one who voice or did the main interviews.

The people who caught the public's attention were the two newest heroes that had previously never appeared in the public: **Wonder Woman and Ry****ūjin**. Both were dressed in the same costumes from the incident of the alien invasion.

* * *

**0 Metropolis 0**

Naruto was walking on the streets of Metropolis in his normal civilian clothes dressed in a pair of black baggy, jeans, with a slender long-sleeved black shirt and a short sleeved black jacket, with a purple bucket hat on his head and a pair of sneakers on his feet. He was walking on the street doing a little exploring and patrolling.

It was one year for Icha-Icha series. When Naruto entered this dimension he published first series of **Icha-Icha Paradise**. In one year he was published total three books of this series. Nowadays **Icha- Icha** was best seller books in adult literature. He translated those books in many languages. Those books gave him much money to that point he was rarely need his family money, which was now safe and secured in his personal dimension.

* * *

'One thing proves from those books, we always found perverts in any dimension' thought Naruto.

**'You are one talk about pervert. You are the biggest pervert I know. I know about your prevented dreams about certain heroine.'** Dragon said in testing tone.

'Shut up lizard' Naruto yelled in his mind with small visible blush on his face.

* * *

Sometimes latter

'It has been two weeks nothing happed' Naruto said

**'Don't worry hatchling you are trouble magnet. There nothing normal in your life?'** Said dragon

'Thanks' Naruto replied in flat tone.

"Watchtower to Ryūjin... Watchtower to Ryūjin ... Do you copy?. Over."He heard on the communicator.

"Watchtower, this is Ryūjin, what's the situation J'onn?" The blonde asked

"The sensors have detected four object traveling at high speed to somewhere in the city." Replied J'ohn

**'I told you'** said Dragon.

'Whatever'

Naruto applied quick illusion on surrounding and teleport himself to highest building in city. He activated his seal and changed in his armour.

When he did he looked around and saw three lights heading somewhere in the city. " Ryūjin copy to J'onn... I can see them."

* * *

He saw that the other members had arrived in the Javelin which consisted of J'ohn, Flash, and Hawkgirl. The targets were red clad giant like figures with silverfish metal face and red eyes. Their hands were metallic shiny blue and silver outline around their necks that made it look like it was holding their heads to their bodies. They carried metallic staff-like cylinders that had a hole in the center.

'Huh...I know what I'm going to steal today' Naruto said looking at weapon.

He was looking between his teammates and the giants. Also thanks to his advanced hearing he was able to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want here?" asked J'onn intent for gathering information.

"John Stuart, the Green Lantern." Middle Giant responded who clearly not impressed.

"What for?" asked Flash carefully.

The giant continued his search while responding "that's not you concern."

"Want to bet?" asked the only girl of the group not enjoying their response. She swung her mace at the robot only to be grabbed in one hand and threw her above his head, like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Naruto jumped after her and caught her before she fell on the cars. He sat her down as he joined the fight.

He made across the battle field and threw a punch into the ground. The force transmitted and shot seemingly out of nothingness catching one of the pursuers in the jaw sending him flying back. The blonde brought his hands apart and slammed them together creating sonic waves and sending the giants back.

''Damn...glad you're on our side,'' Flash commented

Other just looked his way and J'onn took the opportunity to try to make a grab another giant while his head was turned but moments before he could reach, the giant raised his metallic stick and sent bluish energy that hits J'onn on his midsection which sending him away.

Naruto attacked one with his left hand and ran at him with a high speed. The giant raised his weapon and aimed at him but his attack faze thought him. That caught him off-guard and Naruto plunged a fully developed **Ōdama Rasengan** into him. The giants skidded on the ground. Its eyes widened when it realized that the energy ball started to pump more power in it and he was fully blown into a wall with a hole in his left side of body and electricity released everywhere.

J'onn in the meantime tried to attack the giants again but the leader raised its weapon and recalibrated the weapon making it more powerful. He hit the Martian with more force that sent him flying into window.

The giants turned to Naruto and aimed their weapons at him. "Why do you interfere?"

Naruto looked back at them with his **Sharingan** "He is our friend. You want to harm him, which is enough."

The robot didn't even flinch "You don't know what he has done. We are here to take him."

"Until you tell me what for, you can't pass." The ninja narrowed his eyes at them.

"Foolish human...BZZZZZ" Both aimed their weapons at him and started to fire although these times with more frequency and less power but all attack just faze through him. All energy hit some of the buildings and people were still inside.

"Help us, Get us out of here" they screamed,

"Shit" Naruto saw that they were having problems and he teleported there to help people from the collapsing buildings

* * *

The giant who Naruto hit managed to get on its feet and went to his partners and gave them a nod to continue. Their walk wasn't long before Hawkgirl interrupted them and hit the middle giant on back of his head with her mace. She tried to hit the closest opponent with the same mace but they paired her attack, pushed her back and hit her with a more concentrated energy. That pushed her in the window of a cafeteria and through a wall.

Flash tried to cut their path but the giant that Naruto damaged saw him and tilted his staff horizontally. Which made hero hit it with his chin and his velocity caused him to skid on his back and hit a car.

Naruto finally getting everyone out of the collapsing building turned to the giants. "time to round two " He jumped at them again aiming at middle one but his partner got in the way at last second and trid to hit him but his attack faze thought him. He used that opportunity swallow this giant to his pocket dimension.

"One down two to go "said Naruto and other giants looked at him surprised.

Hawkgirl tried to attack again but she caught in air by His energy stick and sent her toward car. The giant lifted his weapon intent in ending the annoyance.

* * *

"Back off!" the man in blue himself appeared and did a full body slam into the giant while in air pushing it into wall and damaging the wall more than the giant. His victory was short lived as another giant fired on Superman with his staff catching him off guard. Superman tried to attack him but He was pushed back by another shot. This time the superhero got on the ground and took the beam in the chest. He continued to walk toward robot as the beam became more concentrated. His high density allowed him to reach his target and caught stick in his hand. He ripped it out from the giant's hand and breaking it in two on his leg. The giant started to wrestle Superman but the hero's superior strength overwhelmed machine and it was thrown toward his partner at the wall, who was getting up.

Flash got up and relieved at Superman arrival. "We thought you were busy with an earthquake."

"It was just a 4.0. You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I wish I..." Their conversation was cut short when the last giant that was standing on a car fired his staff at both the heroes.

Naruto looked at the battle. "Okay, time to new plan." He looked last giant and activates his EMS. He was ready to unleash **Kamui** on giant.

* * *

"STOP" There attacks were stopped by a wall of green energy and command of a very familiar voice.

John Stuart, the Green Lantern appeared and stopped their attacks.

"Better late than never" Flash replied with a smirk.

Green Lantern turned toward giants and simply walked front of them with hardened eyes surprising the rest of the league.

"You the green lantern known as John Stuart?" asked the giant in the middle.

"I Am." confirmed John.

"Your ring..." was its only reply with an opened hand.

John hesitated only slightly before handing over his ring.

"John" "What are you doing?" was the league's response to his odd behavior.

"Stay out of this" was his only response to the team.

"You will come with us." The giants now surrounded him and placed a pair of advanced cuffs on his hands to prevent any form of escape. A yellow beam hit them from the sky effectively teleporting them away from the planet in a display of lights.

"OOKKKK that not in my plan..." Naruto voiced their thoughts as they watched them leave.

* * *

**0 Ajuris 5 0**

John's ship had finally stopped and landed on a planet that even from space looked very populated. In the Spaceport, John was met but a very large crowd of unhappy aliens that screamed and carried signs with the emblem of the green lantern with a cross cutting on it. This was definitely not the best welcomes but John looked at it and he was not least bit surprised.

When he reached his destination, he was welcomed by his Green Lantern comrades that welcomed him with a scorn, showed signs of disgust and anger at him.

"Galius, Arcas, Kilawog Good to see you"

In deep inside He was expecting them to stand up for him for their shared history. Yet their welcome shattered that feeling.

"I wish I could say the same, Stuart"; "You're a disgrace for the Corp."

He was slightly shocked that they abandoned his associate so quickly, but he expected it." Get me out of here..." he told to his guards, who proceeded to take him away.

One of the robots hit one of the Green Lanterns, who scorned behind his back, yet the machine still heard. He turned around with His staff. He was ready for attack but an arm on his shoulder stopped it. The arm belonged to the head Man-Hunter "No, not yet."

* * *

John was taken to a platform that held other aliens with a barrier of light. He guessed that this was a holding cell.

"What's next?" he asked the Man-Hunter that brought him.

"Your trial will begin soon. If I had been programmed with emotions I'd almost feel sorry for you." The giant turned around and left John who turned himself to look at the shattered remains of a planet in the sky, then closed his eyes and his face features changed to guilt and regret.

* * *

**0 Earth- Watchtower 0**

J'onn was looking at space. He was using his telepathy for the past hour to tracking J'onn and looking for him.

Turning around to face his teammates "I sense turmoil, a heavy heart..."

"I could have told you that..." Flash replied and then returning to his position with both arms crossed.

"John is put on trial for genocide. Trial will hold on planet Ajuris-5." Naruto replied making everyone turn to him who was teleport to watchtower. He slides head of Man-Hunter robot to superman feet. "According to this robot memory, John is responsible for destruction a planet of three billion inhabitants, **Ajuris-4**."

"What" Superman asked in shook.

"That why he doesn't fight back because he truly feel responsible Ajuris-4 destruction. But I don't think GL really responsible for planet destruction. In whole story some factor are still missing"

Everyone had wide eyes at his description.

'Impressive...he was able to found that much in short time.' thought the Martian.

'This guy sometimes reminds me of Flash, Superman and Batman. He is good' thought Hawkgirl also impressed by his experience.

'This guy, he's like a second Batman sometimes. And he knows how to make it look good' though Flash impressed as well.

'I wonder if Batman gives him any lessons' thought Superman who also impressed

"I have one question." flash ask pointing at robot head "where you find that tin-can?"

"Our last fight I just capture one of them and with the help of batman we able to extract some information from his memory"

* * *

**00 Flashbacks 00**

* * *

**0 Pocket dimensions 0**

We could see Man-Hunter Robot personal parts were laying on ground.

'What are we going to do now? It was really bad idea used new attack for interrogation' thought Naruto.

'I was telling you from that start, you can't use human interrogation technique on robot. Now you want other person help who have real knowledge of Modern technology.' said dragon

'I know one person' said Blond.

He wrapped himself and vanished from site.

* * *

**0 Gotham-Batcave 0**

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman was using his computer to analyze Gotham crime report.

"Master Bruce, your meeting will start at sharp one p.m." Inform Butler Alfred.

"Yes, Alfred"

"Who thought that famous Dark Knight of Gotham is rich businessman Bruce Wayne." voice said from darkness.

"Whose is there?" demand Bruce aka Batman.

Naruto was come out from shadow.

"Ryūjin" said Batman.

"Sorry, I came here for asking your favor but ... sorry ...Lets do this I know your identity so..." Naruto said and removed his mask "...it is fair you know my. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Are you really Naruto Uzumaki writer of famous **Icha-Icha**?"Asked Alfred

"Yes" replied Naruto.

He took orange book from his pocket and took front of Naruto "can I get your autograph?"

"Sure why not" He gave him autograph.

Behind them batman really felt not well because now Ryūjin known his personal identity and he already know Batcave secret location. Positive side was he also knows Ryūjin identity. This whole thing was giving him major headache.

"What do you want Ryūjin?"

"I come for asking your help"

"What kind helps?"

He told him all situations.

"Ok where all those robot parts?"

He took one scroll from pocket and unseals all part of robot.

"Ok I will try to get information from parts but I don't think we get much information from this"

Then he went for collect information.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

"Time for save friend "said Naruto.

* * *

**0 Ajuris 5- space 0**

Approaching the planet they were discussing the events again.

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are strange." Hawkgirl responded.

Superman held sad, apologetic chuckle.

"This coming from a mace swing woman, with wings, who first bash people head then ask question?" Naruto's replied from behind her with a smirk.

"And you call humans strange..." he continued

Hawkgirl turned around and faced him with an angry scowl. A look that would have made any man that knew her shake in his boots.

''But I suppose that's your charm...'' He said flashing a smile as Hawkgirl's hand twitched. She couldn't decide whether to bash blond head in or say thank you.

Suddenly they were attacked from the front by three patrol ships.

"They're not responding to our signal!" said the red hero double checking his panel.

"It's clear what they want; I say we give it to them." She was already preparing weapon when her hand was caught in a strong grip by Naruto.

"We are come here for save our friend, not for throw our self in jail "said Naruto.

"Ryūjin is right. Let's take them down without harm." He turned around and Hawkgirl, J'onn and Naruto were already following him. "Flash takes the controls."

"'Flash, take the controls' Does anyone ask if I know how?" Replied Flash

* * *

Superman, J'onn and Naruto were taking down their power-supply that forced the ships to land. Hawkgirl on the other hand flew the last ships sending it crashing down, when Naruto saw her, he palmed his own face and teleport beside her

"Do you understand the words 'minimal damage?'' He asked sarcastic as he about save ship but he was relieved to see that Superman flew and caught the ship, saving the pilots.

Now another problem was appeared. Apparently the Javelin activated in autopilot and flying toward the port but the way was so narrow that the ship was skidding on the surrounding building sending sparks everywhere. Before Javelin crash Naruto used **Mokuton Jutsu** to capture Javelin with tree branches. Then he saw himself between security team of over a dozen soldiers with their weapons aimed at him but he vanished with flock of crows and reappeared front of his team.

* * *

''What the hell that?'' Hawkgirl asked with pointing to overgrown tree.

''Wood release with that I can create wood and other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flower.''

The rest of the League just shake their head for blonde's unusual abilities.

"Green Lantern is close by. That way" J'ohn pointed at a huge structure with two towers for support holding a dome-shaped object.

Naruto used his ability to teleport them inside the glass dome.

* * *

"Oh no..." Green Lantern didn't take their arrival very well, in fact he looked disappointed.

"Remove these intruders immediately" commanded the third tribunal judge.

A trio of the reptilian court guards jumped on some levitating disks and flew up to where the League members had entered intent on apprehending them. Superman used his speed and strength to knock them all of the disks and down to the ground.

As the Man-hunters also serving as security moved to engage them, Superman turned to Tribunal Judges, "Wait! We apologize for interrupting these proceedings, but John is our friend."

Everyone froze and went silent as the judges took a moment to discuss the situation.

"This is a public trial." reasoned the female judge.

"Very well, you make take seats in the gallery." stated the relenting third judge.

"But this tribunal will tolerate no further interruptions or outbursts." declared the Tribunal chief.

"Thank you, your honor." replied Superman before they all moved toward gallery.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" asked the 'judge'.

One of the aliens that looked very skinny with a yellow bald head with no eyebrows, purple eyes with a black instead of white with some strange round devices for ears dressed in a futuristic robe came forward. "I am, my lord. I call Ken'Ja Ro."

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design. In all he looked like a cross between shark, human and insect.

"Ken'ja Ro, you agree to let us probe and display all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the 'prosecutor' who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession."

"Ken'ja Ro, I'm a pirate."

"A criminal..? Yet you come here to bear witness to another crime. Why?"

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stuart.

* * *

The pirate told a story about how he 'found' some blasters, how he was flying toward **Ajuris 4**, how he attacked by John, how his ship was disabled and how he crashed on a moon. He then told how his friends attacked Lantern in an attempt to save Ken'Ja Ro and finally how John fired his beam at one of the ships, which had deflector energy shields that bounced his beam at **Ajuris 4** in a volcanic region causing a devastating chain reaction that caused the planet to explode. "Three billion, that's how many, were on that planet."

Everyone looked startled and speechless until they started to whisper. Naruto was thinking of the scenario and the pirate.

"I have no more questions." The prosecutor finished.

"This account is most disturbing, we will recess." spoke the judge. The monitor shot off and the aliens left on their break.

* * *

The Justice League went to meet John

"I told you to stay out of this" spoke John urgently.

"Why would you want that John? We're your friends." Spoke Flash looking at him.

Hawkgirl looked at the pirate. "That scum is an obvious liar. Give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth" she spoke with clenched teeth and narrow eyes.

"Hawkgirl, Flash All of you Listen to me. Nobody is lying. Do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty..."

* * *

**-To be continued****—**

* * *

**Now Naruto know Batman identity and Batman know who Ry****ūjin is.**

**Next Chapter will be coming soon...**


	6. The Blackest Night end

**Chapter 6**

**The Blackest Night End**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

**Last**

* * *

However "Nobody is lying... I did it... I'm guilty..." returned Green Lantern shocking the league.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Have you lost your mind John?" questioned Flash breaking shock.

"That's what happened... and it's time to take that responsibility" returned Lantern.

"Lantern, There is too much holes in this story and too many coincidences to make it believable." Naruto responded "There is witness..." but he cuts off.

"HOW CAN IT BE A LIE IF I WAS THERE?" snapped Lantern getting annoyed with his teammate. His eyes were glowing greener with his anger.

"Take it easy man, we're just trying to make sense of this" Flash tried to calm the storm between these two.

* * *

"I don't want your help and I didn't ask you to come here for help me. I know what happened and nobody going to change that. This is way over your head. Go home." returned the frustrated hero having enough with this annoyance.

"Now John..." Naruto said in cold tone. John looked at Naruto whose eyes now red and strange designed in it. (Madara EMS) All superheroes were found themself in deep forest. Where all trees were dead, crows were circling around them and strange thing was that Moon. The moon was blood red and four rings nine comma on it. Tree roots were burst from ground behind John and coiling itself around him.

"...Listen to me" continue Naruto in his cold tone. "There are so many holes in this entire incidence. First your witness is criminal. Second is blast. If blast deflected by shields means blast was not strong enough to overpower the shields on a ship, yet it was powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Third is we don't know that was your beam or other factor was destroy planet so my conclusion is simple someone trying to frame you John." All hero kept silent "Keep your hope John because, Things are not always what they seem." and surrounding returned to normal.

One of the Man Hunters robots approached Lantern from behind. "It's time to return your cell."

John does as he was told, lowering his sight to the ground, he turned his back on his team and walked to the holding area.

The team was left to think about the situation.

* * *

"What was that?" Hawkgirl said looking at Naruto whose Sharingan was active.

"Illusion" Answered Naruto.

"I am asking about your eyes" asked Hawkgirl

"That is...Secret" replied Naruto.

"Sometimes that guy is more secretive than Batman" Flash said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naruto was walking away from his team and looking at the rocky remains of the planet Ajuris 4. "I want you to take a closer look at what happened." Naruto said to Superman.

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked.

"John may be believe he's guilty, but I don't. Also I already told all of you. Something is missing in all incidences. Someone is trying to frame John or all Lantern corps." Naruto answered.

"How" asked Flash.

"Because, I can sense billions peoples life energy which is coming from rocky remains of the planet **Ajuris 4**."

"That's right, so we are going to investigate what really happened. J'onn, I need you to come with me. Ryūjin , Hawkgirl and Flash do you think you can buy us some time in court?" added the man of steel making a plan.

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down? It won't be easy..." Flash was not very sure how to accomplish this.

Naruto just smirked and said "Then just does what you do best... confuse them."

"That I can do" responded Flash with a smile.

While Naruto, Flash and Hawkgirl returned to the stands, Superman and J'onn were on their way to the Javelin.

* * *

**0 Ajuris 4 Moon 0**

Reaching their destination J'onn broke the silence. "So, what are you expecting to find on this moon?"

"I don't know. There's something bothering me here like Ryūjin ..." responded the hero. "Just call it an..."

"Intuition?" completed the Martian.

"Exactly"

* * *

**0 Court Gallery 0**

Several minutes later 

The court was ready to resume. John came on a floating disk in front of the monitor of three judges and Ken'Ja Ro being on a similar disk, ready to be questioned.

"John Stuart, you may now question your accuser" proclaimed the judge.

"No questions..." responded John without hesitation and lowering his in shame.

This shocked the entire gallery, even his teammates looked at each other and all had one thing on their mind. 'Has he lost it?'

'Right now, this guy makes Orochimaru sane and straight' thought Naruto.

**'That's a very big comparison. There's no way Orochimaru was straight. With your memory I think either he was gay or Pedophile'** responded Dragon

"None, don't you intend to defend yourself?" asked the female voice of three judges, who shocked herself at this turn of events.

"No, I don't." answered Green Lantern.

The disk that was holding the pirate in the air floated down effortlessly.

"I object." Flash demanded, "I say this is a joke."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind? Flash, what do you think you're doing?" Hawkgirl hissed pulling Flash down.

''No Hawkgirl let the Flash distract him...Lantern won't be able to buy us time which we need now. It is best Flash handle them."

"Why aren't you doing this?" Flash questioned to Naruto.

"I and Hawkgirl will be questioning the people around to try to find any lead about what really happened."

"Right" assured Flash understanding.

* * *

"Remove him." Their conversation was interrupted by one of the judges.

Two reptilian guards were already closing in on him but Flash's superior speed allowed him to escape and evade the other guards. He reached at center of the gallery.

"Listen to me. Something important like this, you have to hear both sides," he tried seriously to get them to understand his implications.

"Flash, I told you not to get involved." voiced Lantern trying to keep his friend out of trouble.

"Sorry but I already involve" Flash tried to reason with Lantern but he was pulled into a headlock by one of the guards with two more reaching behind him.

"Wait, this being may have a point. We don't want any lingering thoughts about our final judgment, do we?" Interrupted female voice and stopped the roughhousing.

"Of course not," responded the other male voice "But who will speak for John Stuart?"

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" asked Flash freeing himself from the guard's grip.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago," Answered the central voice of the judges.

"However you can speak for him, if you wish," added the female voice.

"But be aware. If you lose, you will share the same penalty as the accused," completed the last voice.

"The same penalty... That's crazy." Flash was starting to feel the stress already.

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem. What's your answer?"

'Damn...now that's just cold.' "I'll defend him." answered Flash determined.

"Very well, proceed."

"Right, sure." Flash cleared his voice and got on the disk that floated in front of court.

* * *

Naruto watched as the red costumed hero started to talk about some random lawyer talk that dosent made any sense. Hawkgirl palmed her face and signed while Naruto just smirk as Flash was doing his best to create confusion.

Hawkgirl looked at where the John's fellow lantern comrades were supposed to be and noticed that they left. "Hey, the guys in green are gone," she whispered to Naruto.

''That's our first clue." He said as they slipped out.

'Flash do what are you doing. We are going to find some clue' Naruto said to Flash telepathy.

'Ok' replied Flash.

He also told Karasu watched on Flash in any case of emergency.

"Let's track them down. Any idea where they could be?" asked Naruto

"Most likely in the local cantina, where else would arrogant blowhards spend their time?" she answered getting an angry look on her face due to their quarries lack of camaraderie despite.

* * *

**0 Ajuris 5 Cantina 0**

Naruto aka Ryūjin and Hawkgirl entered in cantina and immediately saw the lantern corps. 'Actually it was kind of hard not to notice them.'

"Waiter, Another round" ordered the short round one.

They both approached to table and both were barely restraining themselves to see such lack of concern for their friend.

''You know one of your own is there and his life is on the line...least you can do is attend the trial.'' asked Naruto.

"Huh. We couldn't stand it anymore." Spoke the rounded one.

"John Stuart made us all look bad." This time more humanoid alien spoke.

Naruto frowned at this. "So you're saying that being a green lantern is popularity contest to you and because of John your popularity is now decrease. That's why you don't want to take side with him or support him."

Hawkgirl decided to add her two cents. "Huh ... so much loyalty for the fellow lantern corps"

"Huh, don't get so high and mighty. If you two are smart, you'll stay away from him too" returned the round one again.

"Otherwise, you'll wide up reeking in his stench" again it was from humanoid.

"COWARDS" Hawkgirl tried to bring her mace down on the table but Naruto's hand grabbed the mace before she could bring it down. She turned to Naruto with gritted teeth and looked into his calm eyes.

"Are you just going to let them talk about him like that." she argued with him.

The other lanterns as well as the rest of the cantina had their eye wide at him.

Naruto finally released her mace looked right in her eyes. "Remember what I said when we arrived on this planet?"

Hawkgirl looked down but still held a frown on her face. "That we didn't want trouble."

"Huh" the rest of the arrogant, lazy lanterns had smirks on their faces seeing Hawkgirl got put in her place.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and then spoke in cold tone "Good. Then forget it..."

Hawkgirl raised her head up. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

* * *

Naruto looked back at each lantern with his **Sharingan**. "These guys just crossed that line when they abandon their friend and My teacher always said that 'while those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' and these guys are less than trash in my eyes " Naruto finished cold tone.

With a swift almost untraceable movement he kicked up the table, making the plates that had some sort of pasty substance jump in the air and land upside-down and splattering all food on the lanterns.

"Why you" A fish-birdlike lantern called who was furious on Naruto.

Hawkgirl instantly smirks and spoke "Now, you're speaking my language..."

She instantly went on the offensive with her mace and tried to attack the closest lantern. Who made shield with his ring, it was the humanoid one. She proceeded to keep striking at the lantern even with his ring activated. Thought she couldn't break the shield but she did manage to push him back till he hit his round friend that fell out of his seat.

The bartender saw that commotion; he was a small blue alien, a meter high, with six tentacles instead of arms or legs, slid on the floor and got between them. "My friends please. No weapons, no weapons."

"You think I need this mace to take you pussies down?" asked Hawkgirl before throwing her mace in one of the support columns making it stick in there. The bartender slid to safety and the lanterns depowered their rings.

The humanlike alien with fangs attacked the heroine to punch her, she evaded followed by a left hook in his chin then punches to his upper chest and his face. She pulled her right arm back and falcon punched the dazed lantern in the face sending him on their table.

Naruto on the other hand looked at the his opponent who was trying to tackle him but Naruto simply lent back and allowed the alien to land face first on the ground. The ninja picked him up with ease and throw him around like a basketball while the lantern groaned. Naruto picked him again and tossed alien in the bar.

Another lantern, this one looking like a cross between a human with a seahorse with a beak for a mouth tackled Hawkgirl on the ground. Though before he could do anything she used her foot to push the alien off her and into the neon sign above the bar shattering them.

Another lantern, this one being the most different, he had a fish like shape with four short tentacles, one eye and four feet, tried to punch Naruto but the blonde throw a punch at him and sending him flying.

The short alien was getting more and more annoyed as he tried to jump-attack on Naruto but the blond simply bent backwards making the little lantern miss again and almost hit the window but Last lantern had been watching the fight, and lifted his hand to grab his comrade to stop him from breaking the window. The lantern that Hawkgirl first fought was back on his feet and rushing to get back in the fight, but was meet with a hard right hook from her that sent him flying through the thick window that his comrade missed seconds ago.

'These guys are nothing without their rings.' thought Naruto

He looked at all lanterns that were in the bar.

"You guys are pathetic." Naruto said in cold tone. Then whole bar was surrounded by murder of crows, which were now attacking Lanterns. Lanterns tried to use their ring to defend themself but their rings were not working. Then all crows above them turned to shuriken, and stabbed into them. "You are nothing without your rings. If you cannot protect your comrade how you will protect world."

Their surrounding becomes normal. They found themself exact same spot.

Kilawog, the last lantern saw enough. "No more, they're right. John Stuart is one of us, and I'm going to help him." He turned to the exit and flew at the gallery.

While the winged heroine pulled out her mace, Naruto turned to bruised lanterns that were getting on their feet. "You guys should really train your bodies more; sometimes it means the difference between life and death."

* * *

Hawkgirl was now flying beside Naruto when she noticed something in an alley. "He isn't that the scum-bag with a Man-Hunter?"

Naruto looked where she pointing. "Hmm, looks like he might not be working alone."

Naruto sent his clone the gallery where Flash was making a show that would make Shakespeare rip his hair out.

* * *

**0 Ajuris Moon 4 0**

While the three heroes were buying time Superman and J'onn were exploring the moon.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" asked Superman looking at the ground.

"Where should I start?" asked J'onn "The loss of life, the echoes of our own pasts," asked J'onn.

"No... Not that...This" he pointed at the moon.

"It can't be." the Martian widened his eyes

"But it is. This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist."

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed."

"But it didn't?" Superman made a conclusion rather than a question.

"No, he never did more than he needed." he alien responded.

* * *

**0 Ajuris 5 Tribunal Gallery 0**

Kilawog was just finishing his story in which he and John were paired together and the man risked his life to save the alien.

Flash had a good idea to ask the alien about his past with John Stuart but Naruto's clone contacted with him.

'Flash, ask Kilawog if John ever expressed aggressive tendencies and then follow my sentences' Naruto said telepathy.

Flash nodded and turned to Kilawog. "In your experience with John, has he ever expressed any aggressive tendencies?"

"No, he never did more than he needed." the alien responded.

'Has he ever used his powers for self-gain?'

Flash smiled and asked the alien "has John ever used his powers for self-gain?"

"Not in my whole life have I never seen John use his powers for anything selfish."

'And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?'

Flash moved his lips in a smile 'Good thinking Ryū ' "And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"

"John was respected by all Lanterns around the Universe; his reputation is one of the best And when you're in a team with John, you know you got a real friend watching your back."

Flash concluded as well "Thank you Kilawog, John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Then he turned to the prosecutor. "Yours turns"

The alien looked at Kilawog and asked. "Kilawog, can you tell me exactly what a green lantern does?"

"Simple, we catch bad guys."

"Commendable, but how do you know who the bad guys are?" forced the prosecutor again forcing his point.

"How, I just know," Kilawog was taken backs by this question and looked undetermined.

Clone-Naruto suddenly felt a headache coming his way.

* * *

"Oh, so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to rottenly sort out matter of life and death." This time the prosecutor raised his hand out to the judges to make his point known.

"I didn't say... Well... yeah... kind of. "

The prosecutor continued. "And then you and the other green lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings." He was obviously trying to tarnish the reputation of the lantern corps.

"I guess you could put it that way."

Flash looked defeated. Even he saw how easily the prosecutor twisted the truth to his favor.

The prosecutor decided to push on. "Who said you could do this? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?"

"We did..." answered the voice of a new character. This one along with others four were size of a small humans with bluish skin and robes with black going from the collar to the shoulders and chest going in V shape stopping at the center of the chest, ending at a symbol of the green lantern, and going down covering their legs in red colour. They all were the same size but had different faces and hairstyles.

* * *

**0 Moon of Ajuris 4 0**

J'onn and Superman had been scouting the planet and finally discovered a huge device that they suspected was designed to create illusions over objects or space.

They concluded that because of it, the moon had remained in orbit. They were wondering who could make such a machine when they were fired by a ship. The ship piloted by the pirate Ken'Ja Ro and he was determined to bury heroes along with the device. He made his escape when he saw red eyes with strange design in it and everything goes black.

Superman, who along with J'onn who survived the rockslide tried to followed ship but it was useless. They found Hawkgirl and Ryūjin with unconscious pirate Ken'Ja Ro. They re-joined their teammates.

Hawkgirl answered their unanswered questions. "We followed him here from Ajuris 5."

"So he was the one responsible for this?" asked Superman.

"Not exactly" answered Ryūjin.

* * *

**0 Somewhere in a barracks of Ajuris 5 0**

"It is time brothers, time to avenge a thousand years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity." said head Man-hunter to a room full of Man-hunters. "YEAHH."

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We have created distrust in the lantern corps and stained their reputation forever but beyond that, we have succeeded in luring our most hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa, yes they're here. The guardians." he preached to them.

"DESTROY...DESTROY." the crowd of Man-Hunters screamed as they released their staffs that extended.

"No my brothers... not here... not now our destinies lay elsewhere, but rest assured. The guardians will burn...For the Man-Hunters"

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS." They cheered.

Somewhere in shadow black raven was watching them.

* * *

**0 Ajuris 5- Tribunal Gallery 0**

Flash and Clone-Naruto ran out of questions and though they had managed to reveal that the ring doesn't have that power to cause such destruction, and the Guardians trusted John.

The representative of the Guardians was questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we guardians control the lantern power-source, but the individual lanterns have complete autonomy."

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault?'' the prosecutor responded trying to twist the answer.

"You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their experience and..."

"No other questions, your honor. How much more must we hear, we demand immediate judgment." the prosecutor asked getting annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"I object." returned Flash.

"Overruled." returned the judges also getting tired with this mix of comments.

"Having heard all facts, we will now consider,'' Responded the judge, the monitor shutting off.

Flash was floating from his disk to the ground meeting John on the way down, "We did everything we could."

"I wish you hadn't." was his only reply.

Naruto clone disappeared with cloud of smoke.

The judges returned minutes later. "It is clear. John Stuart is a privileged hero and deserves respect. We even dare say that if the stakes hadn't been so high, we could look other factor and give a less sentence. However, an example must be made, that none is above justice on this world, even heroes. "

"Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?" asked the female judge to John.

"...No." he answered.

"Very well, the sentence is... Termination... for you and your advocate," Answered another voice.

A huge dome was suddenly rose from the liquid that was above the center of the gallery.

The dome opened and both were pushed on a platform and lead to the dome.

"Wait, I want an appeal." Flash asked trying to buy more time and to survive.

"Will you show some dignity for once in your life." asked/demanded John accepting his fate.

"This isn't right, we can't just sit here."

"We have to. Think of the others like us, we all need to be held accountable. We have too much power not to be."

Both were put on the platform and the surrounding walls closed forming a semi-sphere.

The semi-sphere turned out to be a gas chamber.

* * *

Suddenly all gas in chamber swallow by some kinds of wrap-hole and very familiar cry of **'Rasengan'** crushed the inner shell of the chamber and quickly got Flash and John out.

"You know, what you do without me" said vary familiar vice.

"Ryu?" Flash asked in surprise.

"How dare you" Demanded the judge.

Superman and J'onn arrived with the pirate in their grip.

"Stop" He flew to where Naruto had been able to revive John and used his heat ray to destroy the advanced cuffs that were holding John.

Superman turned around "John is innocent." He then whispered in his earpiece "That's your queue Hawkgirl; I hope you can hear me."

"Loud and clear" She answered before throwing her powered mace at device on the moon destroying it.

The image was suddenly clear and where the debris of a planet used to stand, now stood the planet itself, full of life and undamaged.

Everyone in the gallery was shocked, too shocked to say anything.

Superman decided to answer their unasked question "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame-up, as they say on my planet."

"YOU" John saw the pirate and tackling him to the ground as hard as he could. Finally losing his temper at how easily he was fooled. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?"

"...for... for money" answered the pirate frightened.

"WHO'S MONEY?"

"...the Man-Hunter's."

Superman noticed that the guardians were leaving.

"Come on." he voiced and everyone followed them.

"GL." Lantern wanted to smash the bastard's face in but Flash's call stopped him. Letting go of the scum, he gestured his ring to come to him and it obediently did get on his finger. He was ready again.

* * *

**0 Man-hunter barracks 0**

The guardians had already reached there first. "We're too late; we have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." voiced Flash.

The Guardians ignored him and floated past him only to meet Superman "What's going on?" he demanded.

"We don't have time for this." They meet Naruto this time.

"They left for Oa, haven't they?" he asked.

The Guardians were surprised that he knew that and yet confirmed his hunch "Yes they went back to Oa."

John was right behind Naruto. "Back to Oa? You mean they'd been there before?"

"Yes, we... created them there." confirmed the lead Guardian.

"Say what?" asked Flash.

"It was before the Lantern Corps. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil" he answered.

Superman asked next "Why didn't you decommission them?"

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties: tracking, hunting, guarding. They didn't seem to object."

"Not out load but they did." added John.

Naruto looked at them "They despise you and the Head Honcho said something about getting back their power, glory and revenge. Would you happen to know what he meant?" he asked

"How do you know this?" asked the head Guardian.

"I've spied on them a little while before you showed up. And I've heard their plans."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked John.

"Because that time it was not good idea, go in front of the court and tell them that their most elite hunters and guardians are all crazy. They trying to do massive genocide, while at the same time planning revenge on a bunch of people I've never heard of." Naruto replied imaginarily.

"They have a huge advance ahead of us. We have to get to Oa, as fast as possible." concluded the head Guardian.

* * *

**0 In space close to Oa 0**

Naruto found himself asking the Guardians a question that has been bothering him for a while. "How are we going to beat all of them? Anything I can do will cause mass destruction."

"The ManHunters were directly connected to our superior computers in Oa. The remaining Guardians must have disconnected them by now. So left to themselves there is a better chance at beating them."

"There are still a lot of them." Naruto said.

* * *

**0 Planet of Oa 0**

The planet was under attack and with no green lanterns to protect them, the five Guardians were left slowly losing.

The planet was mostly barren but held a great fortress with dozens of cannons. Now it seemed that with all the commotion of John's trial, the lanterns absence and with half the Guardians presenting themselves for trial to save one of their own that cause their military power was cut down.

The Man-Hunters seemed

"BLLZZZZ ... BLZZZ" Canon after canon fired but they were slowly over run, destroyed or captured.

The Guardians in the core were weakening. Until now they had been supplying the defences with lantern energy and focused on the aiming, but the strain was getting them, it would be only a matter of time until they would be overtaken.

The Man-Hunters had finally reached them and they were about to signal their final attack when the sounds of explosions and explosions resonated. The Justice League of Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash and Ryūjin along with the remaining Guardians were arrived blazing guns.

"They can't stop us brothers. No one can." voices the head Man-Hunter. "Give them everything we got."

Superman flew through the robots breaking them to pieces while Flash and Green Lantern worked together as a team with Flash taking the front and John watching his back.

* * *

J'onn and Naruto in the meantime fazed through the towers and disabled the cannon while Flash was trying to ascend the tower but the blasts from the Man-Hunters on the tower caused debris to fly everywhere, and one piece that landed on his forehead was enough to knock him out. John appeared on the spot and created a shield but the firepower was overwhelming him. Two giants flew above Lantern and Flash and landed behind them. Lantern was now in trouble; he was flanked from both sides and due to all the lasers didn't even see the giants fly above him.

**''Shadow Sphere''** The black ball of energy blasted the two metallic beings and destroys them.

Naruto turned to John and saw that he was having problems; he was on one knee and barely holding on. The shield of energy that he had created to protect Flash was collapsing as holes from the Man-hunter's attacks were slowly overwhelming him.

'Too... much... power. Must hold on...' thought GL

**"Shadow Hand"** Naruto called attack to destroy them.

''Thank you...'' John said as Naruto helped him up.

''You are welcome...'' Naruto replied.

Just then Hawkgirl with the rest of the Lanterns form Ajuris 5 arrived.

"Hm. Looks like the cavalry have arrived." John said.

Naruto looked around seeing Superman, Hawkgirl and the other lanterns doing short work of the Man-Hunters. "Go Lantern. I'll look after Flash till he wakes up."

"Got it" agreed John as he flew to the centre of the fortress reaching the source.

* * *

A minute later Flash woke up. "Oh. What hit me? Don't know? Did you piss Hawkgirl again?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

''No"

''Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. I got to go" Naruto said and sank underground. He appeared in front of Man-hunter robots and used snake sign.

**"Mokuton: Kajukai K****ōrin Literal (Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees)"** called name of Jutsu and created dense forest of poison flowering trees and bound all Man-hunter robots. Then acidic poisonous gas that was produced by those flower melted them.

* * *

He teleported to the ground and heard John screamed, "NOOO..." one Man Hunter had entered the Core started to be released as the energy seemed to be gathering around the robot.

The Guardians finally arrived but they could do nothing now as the robot shed his metallic skeleton and became part of the energy itself. He continued to grow and grow till he was 100 meters tall.

"NOW I AM THE POWER." the giant screamed as he continued to gather energy.

The energy of John's ring left him as well as the aura and energy of the Guardians.

"All is lost." Spoke the leader of the Guardians weakly

John and Naruto returned to the core "Not while we're still standing." John's energy completely left him; even his eyes were now black.

''It's all you from here on John...you can do it...reach deep inside of yourself...draw out your power threw the planet...you can do it,'' Naruto said as Lantern nodded and concentrated on his ring. Sure enough the energy of the planet slowly seeped into the ring as John began to chant.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight." It was working their efforts gathered the energy and the monster with it. "Let those who worship evils might. Beware my power. Green Lantern's Light." Finally all the energy was gathered. "''Rathzzhaaaa.''

Green light engulfed both as the energy of the lantern was restored and cleansed from corruption, the monster having been destroyed by the flow of energy.

The Guardians could now gather the energy again and their power was restored. The approached both and the head Guardian looked at John "We choose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stuart." They bowed their heads. John didn't look too happy, actually he looked disappointed. They then turned to Naruto "You as well..."

* * *

The battle ended and the once majestic fortress of Oa was now littered with remain of the Man-hunters and the rubble.

The lanterns were gathered around Hawkgirl. "You and that other guy are great fighters, lady."

"But we already knew that, didn't we?" responded the fanged one now laughing at their victory.

They turned around and saw John return from the tower. John only glided down and Naruto suddenly appeared front of them.

They were both 'attacked' by praises and John by apologies. "I guess we were wrong about you John. We should have known better."

John turned to them and simply responded. "Yes, you should have," before leaving to his team... his real team.

Naruto left closely behind lantern.

* * *

"Are you both alright?" asked J'onn.

Lantern just closed his eyes and looked at them all. "You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

Flash leaned on his elbow, ''What are friends for." He smiled and both exchanged looks.

"We're a team John and friends look out for each other,'' Responded the blond.

"Let's go home..." John created a shield around all of them and it started to fly them back to Ajuris 5 and to the Javelin.

* * *

**-CUT****—**

* * *

**Next Chapter... Enemy Below**


	7. Enemy Below Part 1

**Chapter 7**

**Enemy Below Part 1**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

**0 Naruto's Pocket Dimension 0**

**'...Care to explain me what are you doing?'** asked Dragon.

'We are trying to create someone like Zetsu with the help of Tobi memory' Naruto answered.

**'Why?'**

'He was great spy. It will be very useful to us in future because we not only get perfect spy also one trusted follower.'

**'So what is problem?'**

'I know his white half was made of first Hokage DNA so for this part I think I shall use Poison Ivy blood to increase strength of new white half .She have great control over plant. She will help us but what we are going to do about black half?'

**'You can always use our chakra to give it shadow power?'**

'Why shadow power?"

**'This power is useful in future trust me.'**

'Ok I guess, soon we will start our preparation.'

Then Naruto used his **Jik****ūkan Id****ō** and vanished from site.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

The man of steel himself was looking at space like he usually did when Naruto aka Ryūjin suddenly appeared behind him. "The sky isn't about to fall, you know."

"Ryūjin, good to see you how are you?" Superman was frightened slightly, but got over it afterwards.

"Good, what now?" said Naruto aka Ryūjin.

"Right now, I want to know if you read the manual on the Javelin" he asked half serious.

Naruto looked back at him with a smile. "Yes, I did yesterday, I had nothing better thing to do." 'Or I have shadow clones that always did my reading works.'

"I though as much so today all three of us are going to take the Javelin out for a test drive." Superman concluded.

"Wait... all three?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yeah, all three of us" answered the new voice of John Stuart.

"Oh... Lantern, why are you coming?" asked the ninja curiously.

"I am the solution in case Javelin out of control" he smirked at blond to annoy him.

* * *

All three of them were making their way to the hanger, when someone interrupted them from behind.

"Wait, Are you taking the **Javelin** out?" asked Diana looking at the

"Yes Hime, we are going to take the Javelin out for a test drive" answered Naruto.

Diana decided to join them. She doesn't want to lose chance. "Can I come as well, I need to get to city to look around, but it can wait. I want to come along as well." asked Diana.

"That is a great idea." Superman was okay with the idea.

"Well, you could use some more flight hours yourself, so why not. Come on" said John aka Green Lantern.

"You heard him Hime, Lets go" Naruto smiled his classic smile.

They were all in the ship and were already leaving the hangar with Naruto at the pilot seat. By now he was doing a good job, getting the ship started, flying carefully, raising the landing gear.

* * *

**0 Earth Stratosphere 0**

Naruto was flying casually through the clouds. John was his copilot with Superman in the seat behind Lantern and Diana behind Naruto.

"Everything is going good for now. There is a storm 10 miles ahead. Stay clear of it" ordered John with a rather normal voice although it held signs of pride in it.

"Will do" answered the blond as he turned the ship around.

Superman was offering some advice on some shortcuts to controlling the ship when they picked up a transmission on their sensitive, advanced comm. station. "This is USS Defiant...We are under attack and have sustained heavy damage... We are going down... Repeat...We are going down..." The voice was female and was very clear yet held panic in them.

Superman was pressing some buttons on his station until he answered their silent question "It's coming from a submarine 3.9 degrees South-West of our current position."

* * *

The heroes began to sail the Javelin away from the **Atlantian** ship and did a number of moves through the seafloor of the ocean avoiding its torpedoes. When they finally managed to avoid the ship and make it crash through a canyon at the floor they were met with reinforcements.

"Those sailors are as good as dead if we don't end this game of cat and mouse" Superman said opening a compartment from the ceiling of the ship and getting a breathing mask. "We have to end this quickly."

He passed another breathing mask to Diana and one for Naruto. But the blond didn't take it. "Sorry but I don't need this" Superman nodded

They set Javelin into Autopilot. All of them exited Javelin with the help of John's ring, and closed the ships doors only managing to let a little water in.

* * *

Naruto used his advance water manipulation to breath in water. When they enter in water he senses something familiar far distance.

**'Can you go without me? I have to do something personal'** Naruto send telepathic massage to his teammate.

**'Ok Ry****ūjin'** replied superman mentally.

**'Be careful'** replied Diana mentally.

**'Thanks'**

After they were long gone he talked to Dragon.

'Can you sense it?' Naruto asked Dragon

**'Yes, follow energy signature'**

* * *

Naruto followed energy signature and came across large dragon statue who holding summoning scroll.

'I think what that thing is?'

**'Yes, the Dragon summoning Contract but it was lost from Rikud****ō Sennin Era. Before you touch it summons your chakra. It will recognize your dragon blood.'**

Naruto followed dragon advice and summon his chakra. After that dragon statue was starts shining brightly crumble into dust and freed scroll.

'Today is my lucky day.' said Naruto and caught scroll. Then he wrapped himself to his pocket dimension.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Superman was having an unpleasant conversation with a big wig with the title of 'admiral'. J'onn and Diana were in the background hearing that conversation.

Lantern turned to the others with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The admiral is right. We should have never let the sub. Now it's in the hands of that madman."

Diana decided to voice her opinion, she being the most a princess.

"Aquaman is no madman. He is a king. He only wants to protect and preserve his own kind."

"So who's going to protect us from him?" Asked the lantern again, angry. He was about to walk until.

''No point in arguing with John, Hime...He wouldn't understand the King's reasons.'' Naruto said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

'' Now Look who decided to show up...and how would you know his reasons? You weren't even there.''

''Aah... I disagree with you John, I know everything, I have my way 'Thank to my shadow clone which I was sent to follow them.'Aquaman is a leader; he protects his people with the same passion that any of us protects what is precious to us. He doesn't trust the people above his own because he has probably seen and felt the effects of what the people above do. Yet he is no madman. If he were, he would have killed those sailors with his own hands, yet he let them go after crossing in his domain. He probably thought that you were coming to invade even his world."

Lantern was taken aback by this. Naruto could really understand people. 'Is this guy related to Batman?' everyone thought.

Naruto turned to him again, this time with his smirk "Or maybe you're just jealous because he wears green and makes it look cool."

After those words left, everyone faces dropped anime style. 'Or Flash'

Lantern was turning to leave, but he was stopped before he left by a call. "I am not digressing my complete past. I was also told that I have two abilities that are nonparallel. First is the power to change people and second is the power to understand person and see through their guises because of what I used to do it's easy to see through a person's Guise. '' And with that the blonde left as mysteriously as he appeared.

* * *

While this was happening, Aquaman took a water speeder from his garrison and ridden it all the way to the city of Metropolis where he had found the world assembly. As an act of nonviolence, he decided to leave behind his weapons and armour to not present Atlantis as threats. He was now only wearing his cape, pants, and bracers. He found his way to the world assembly and was now making his demands.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

"I knew we couldn't trust that fish-man. The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone." John said angrily because his suspicions were right.

"And you think Aquaman was responsible?" asked Diana aka Wonder Woman

"Who else princess, we want to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers." His tone was too direct.

Naruto and Superman were looking at the television. When Superman decided to help them out "If you want Aquaman, he is not in Atlantis."

They all turned their attention at the screen. "According to eye witness, Aquaman forced his way to past the guards of a closed session of the world assembly. But as to why he's here or what he wants, we'll have to wait for further developments. "

''Just once I would like to have a day that goes smoothly.'' Naruto complained.

* * *

**0 At the World Assembly 0**

The representatives were outraged; Aquaman had just come there and made a series of demands if they ever hoped for peace with Atlantis. Actually, his demands were very outrageous, starting from forbidding weapon tests on islands or seas, upgrading all ships in an expensive nontoxic material, do not allowing people to spend too much time in the ocean. In short, it would have set the world in financial chaos.

"First you sank a nuclear submarine and then you threaten us to make peace. Who gave you that right?" asked the representative of France.

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis" he returned with his arms crossed.

"A country we do not even recognize"

Aquaman spoke again "these are my final demand; refuse them at your own risk..."

This time it was the leader that interrupted. "But your demands are outrageous; they would compromise our entire Defense and Economy."

"It's your problem, not mine."

The outrage started again, Aquaman was ready to leave when the Justice League burst in through the doors. "Aquaman"

"I offer them a chance for peace and this is their answer" he pointed at the angry comments of the politicians.

Naruto stepped forward and added "I guess bursting in here and threatening them to make peace and make changes that would have taken the world back 200 years didn't leave a good taste on their mouths."

Aquaman turned to him and with narrowed eyes. Superman decided to calm the king. "Please, these things take time."

"I've wasted too much time already." He turned to leave.

"Wait" Diana tried to stop him but he only moved her aside and was making his way to the exit. Naruto was behind him as well as Justice League.

* * *

Aquaman made his way outside, and was assaulted by reporters with questions but he only shoved them aside.

He was making his way to the sea when he found himself barely missing a rocket that hit just a few meters away from him.

Naruto instantly got there first and looked him over. He had scorch marks on his cape, that somehow offered him protection and his skin only had bruises and first degree burns, but right now he was suffering from shell shock before he lost consciousness.

Superman and the rest had just come out of the building, when they saw the damage. They all reached him. Naruto who was already near him took his hand off his neck.

"He's alive but weak," Naruto ran through a few hand signs before his palms began to glow a soft green light, next he placed his palms on the Aquaman chest.

'I need to practices some** Medical Jutsu** and read some medical notes. Tobi has big medical knowledge. It's give me slight advantage in study. Also First Hokage notes, which Jiji gave to me. That also help me in this department' thought Naruto. After few minute, Naruto finally allowed the healing jutsu to die down, he had managed to stabilize his condition.

"I was able to stabilize his condition but he is not out of danger. Take him to hospital .I'm going to look around." Naruto said to Superman as he stood up to stretch.

"Got it" Superman and the others rushed Aquaman to the Hospital while Naruto was looking around.

* * *

**0 Atlantis 0**

The generals had just seen the news about how Aquaman was nearly killed and they were at a loss of words. Orm entered in the room with donning Aquaman's crown and armor with his trident in arms. Orm took control of Atlantis and the generals accepted him with little resistance.

Having heard of Aquaman's deat, Mirra rushed to confirm it to Orm, but his responses were strange and pessimistic. He was already spreading news of Aquaman's death.

* * *

**0 Metropolis Medical 0**

Naruto, Batman, and Superman had all gathered in the room where Aquman was held.

"But can you help him?" asked Superman.

"...I don't know," answered the doctor.

"Then, maybe we can," spoke Batman. "Put him on a table and follow me."

They took him to the room where Batman and Naruto assembled the tank and Aquaman was already starting to heal. When asked how he knew, Batman only answered that Aquaman is a fish out of water.

Superman turned to Naruto. "Did you find anything?

"No, he was gone when I was healing Aquaman...There is just one thing, that's bothering me..." spoke the blond getting the hero's attention. "Why did he use a missile instead of a sniper or rifle? And who could have hired him? I mean, it couldn't have been any of the representatives. They were stuck in the room"

"So it must have been someone who knew about his abilities" concluded Batman

"We're sure he'll try again, so we will have to set a trap" finished the blond.

They thought out a simple plan.

* * *

Several minutes later Aquaman was awakening.

Lantern was suspicious with the turn of events but he was still distrustful. "Now, maybe we can get some answers... What did...you do with... the plutonium?" he asked the still injured king.

"Plutonium...?"

"From the submarine... you stole it." he accused forceful.

"My orders were to leave that vessel were it lay."

''Only an Atlantian, besides the Govt. officer are known that location. Meaning one of your loyal subjects has disregarded your order. Now I doubt you can do anything in your condition so I ask leave this up to me...I have some suspicions about what is going on and...'' said Naruto.

''This is my business...I won't sit here knowing the man that tried to kill me is still out there and What makes you think that an Atlantian is to blame? Someone else could have hired him." Aquaman's statement held curiosity, not that he believed it to actually be true, but he just wanted to know his options.

"We suspect that but he uses a missile instead of gun. That means he knew what type of weapons could affect you, so Atlantian must have hired him. Also if you want you can have him." finished Naruto trying to gain favor from Aquaman.

"You have my gratitude...I will sit back and go with your plan for now...But I advise you that if you take too long I will take the manner into my own hands."

''Fair enough...Hey John I need you to deliver a message for me...''

* * *

Sometime later

Aquaman was placed on a stretcher and to be delivered to an unnamed medical center to be further treated. That message was broadcast on all networks.

Diana, Superman and Batman were on the top of two buildings studding the ground looking for the assassin. It was already night so it was hard to spot him. Naruto and J'onn were nowhere to be seen.

In an alley, a manhole was opened and a suspicious individual came out with a bag. He ran towards the medical center and hid behind a mailbox. He pulled out a missile launcher and aimed it.

'He finally came,' thought a reporter stepping away from the others.

The assassin aimed his rocket at Aquaman but Naruto appeared front of assassin but he aimed his weapon at Naruto who moved towards him unfazed by the rocket launcher. Naruto unleashed a wave of killing intent at the assassin and took step after step not intimidated at all by the weapon.

Deadshot on the other hand was sweating, he finger was trembling, the air felt uncomfortable, 'Wha-what is this? What is happening to me? Ever since I saw this guy... wha-what is he?... It... It feels like he can snap me in a second...is... is this fear?' He thought as he saw the blond making more steps to him completely unfazed. 'No …NOO... I'm not afraid...' He aimed his weapon at Naruto. The assassin pulled the trigger as the missile made way towards Naruto but before it connected to him, missile disappeared into wrap-hole.

Seeing this, assassin decided to flee and went into the same manhole he came out of and closed the lid. Superman appeared moments later and tried to lift the lid. His result was 1000 volts going through his body, which knocked him out.

* * *

In the meantime, Naruto had checked on 'Aquaman' who revealed him to be J'onn using his shape shifting. He was now pursuing Deadshot from above and hearing J'onn from his radio.

"Diana, he's heading towards you."

Naruto used **Jik****ūkan Id****ō** to teleport to Diana's position and saw the Amazon was breaking the street causing the asphalt to fall on the sewers below where Deadshot had used a bike to avoid capture.

''We need him alive. Let's go,'' He stated pointing at the entrance.

They both jumped inside and just as the assassin was making his way to them.

They both god a good look at him, he had the height of a normal man with in a read bodysuit with gadgets on his arms that looked like mini-rocket launchers. He armor covered his chest and head, leaving only a hole for the left eye, with see through cloth, and the right eye had a targeting lens used for targeting.

"End of the road" said Diana aka Wonder Woman.

"I'll take a detour'' He returned and fired one of his rockets above their heads. Yet Naruto, seeing the direction of the rocket, put his right hand on her back and sank both of them into underground. The roof above them gave out from an explosion and a big pile of rubble gathered on them. The distraction worked.

* * *

**0 Back at the Hospital 0**

Lantern and Aquaman had been waiting from the team to respond, but Aquaman was getting more and more irritated and impatient.

He walked in front of John and asked "what's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis."

John didn't pay him any heed "sit tight your 'high-ness' well tell you when it's safe to go."

Aquaman turned faking defeat and turned in an instant and knocked Lantern out.

"You presume too much" Said Aquaman and left to Atlantis.

* * *

**0 Back in the sewers 0**

Deadshot had just run into Batman and he was ready. The assassin was close to the exit when he drove into Batman's mind field that was full of spiky explosive. They exploded when his wheels ran over them. Batman almost had him but the smart hitman took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the wall exploding and covering his escape.

Deadshot had entered his van, which was full of weapons from swords, to daggers, to guns to rocket launchers. He turned on the car and started to drive along the road, trying to act casual.

He signed in relief. "Phew, I almost got caught. No job is worth going against the justice league."

''Too bad you didn't think of that before you took the job.'' suddenly Deadshot turned around. His eyes met with two strange red eyes and everything went blank.

* * *

When he woke up to he was tied up and surrounded by the League.

Superman was the first spoke. "You tried to kill Aquaman, why?" asked Superman sternly picking him up from the ground by his flexible armor.

"That's a tough one. Why would a hired gun try to kill someone? Could it's because someone paid me to?" His answers were ironic statements, yet he had confirmed their suspicions that he was an assassin.

"Who?" asked the voice of a newly arrived Diana, followed by Batman and J'onn.

Deadshot looked at the princess. She looked more appealing so he tried his luck "Oh, come on babe, you know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics... but then again if you make it worth my while." He looked at her big well shaped breasts and could help but admire them.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "I know how to handle guys like him." Superman let go of the assassin and wanted to watch curiously what was happening.

Naruto looked at him. "You're going to tell us everything you know, or else..." Naruto said in cold tone.

"Or else what? I know you people, even batman is afraid to spill blood on his hands. You people can't scare me."

"You forget something; I'm not Batman or Superman. So... you are going... to tell us everything... now" returned Naruto, whose eyes now morphed into the **Enternal Mangeky****ō Sharingan** **"Tsukuyomi"**

* * *

**0 In Tsukuyomi World 0**

''What the hell? Where am I?'' Deadshot asked as he found himself in red surrounding, red sky and blood red moon with strange design on it. He found himself tied to a stake.

A manifestation of Naruto appeared. ''You chose to bullshit us despite my warning. You will suffer the consequences.'' Several Naruto appeared with black katana... ''For the next 72 Hours you will be stab and cut by us"

* * *

**0 Outside World 0**

3sec latter

''NOOOOOOOO'' Assassin shrieked in horror as he broke down sobbing.

The rest of the league's eyes widened. It had only been a few seconds and Naruto didn't do anything to him.

"What did he do? Did he use some form of mental attack?" asked Diana curious about how Ryūjin got the assassin to break so soon.

"I don't know. Ryūjin have powerful mind defense I can't read his mind but his (Deadshot) mind is now look like someone torture him" answered J'ohn

Naruto brought the criminal back in front of the league and pushed him in front of them.

''You guys might want to call the police and a mental hospital.''

"What did you do to him?" Asked the dark knight, who decided to ask question.

"Best you don't know" answered Blonde.

"What are about strange your eyes?" Diana pointed to his Sharingan.

"It is called **Sharingan**. It is able to user instantaneously copy any technique that it sees. It gives user a photographic memory as well as increased reaction time, also allowing him to see much quicker than normal. It is also capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. It also helps to cast illusion by simple eye contact." He showed them his EMS. "This is **Mangeky****ō Sharingan**, His advance form. Its gives the user access to several powerful techniques, like the powerful fire technique **Amaterasu** and unbreakable illusion **Tsukuyomi**."

"It was that black flame you used in aliens invention" Batman asked.

"Yes,** Amaterasu** is representing the 'Material World and Light' which I able to use with my left eye. These fires are from hell that is as hot as the sun. The flames are capable of burning through most anything in their path. Amaterasu fire is completely reduced them to ash or destroyed; it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods as for **Tsukuyomi**. It is one of the most powerful illusions. It is said to represent the 'Spiritual World and Darkness' which I able to cast my right eye. It's allowed me to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make it seem to last for days when in fact it only lasts a few seconds. This also allows me to torture the target for what seems like days on end, causing psychological trauma that will incapacitate them for a considerable period of time.

"Those are dangerous techniques but if I am correct there are more in your eyes."

"Yes but that another time. Sharingan is nothing but tool as for him (Deadshot) I was able to scan his mind. In his truck, there are Spanish Doubloons from Atlantis paid by the King's brother himself.''

"Too late'' Answered the voice of the newly arrived Lantern. "That royal pain in the ass already left. I couldn't stop him."

"Ah Shit..." Naruto voiced.

* * *

**0 Atlantis 0**

Aquaman had entered his castle and walked to his throne room when he heard Orm's voice inside.

"My friends, now is the time for action. Now it is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies. Are you with me?"

The generals and guards inside cheered, happy that they would have their revenge finally.

'What? That fool' Aquaman couldn't took it anymore. He forcefully opened both doors and stepped inside to confront his brother and his generals "Orm, what treason is this?"

"No treason brother, I only thought you were..."

"Dead, That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a war I left specific orders... "

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do..."

"Enough! I will hear no more. Arrest the traitor." Ordered the true king but his command fell on deaf ears as the guards didn't even budge.

"You heard him..." spoke the false king smirking.

"What?"

"You are the traitor. You abandoned your people and sold us out to the surface dwellers. Look around you brother, I'm in charge now..."

* * *

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**See you next time...**


	8. Enemy Below End

**Chapter 8**

**Enemy Below End**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

**Last**

* * *

I am only doing what you never had the courage to do..."

The guards pointed their spears at Aquaman. "I'm in charge now..."

* * *

**And now**

* * *

**0 Atlantis 0**

"For years, I stood your side and watched you bring Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I will stand no more and neither will your generals." Spoke the false king Orm as he made his dominance obvious to Aquaman.

Brak added his two cents to make Orm's remarks evident. "This is a battle that we should have fought years ago. But you betrayed us by siding with our enemy."

'...Cowards' Aquaman couldn't hold his anger any longer, he was furious that the people that he trusted most betrayed him only at his weakest. He pushed the guards aside and punched them away. He couldn't take it; his sights were on cause of all this conflict, Orm.

He tried to jump Orm to break his neck but his attempts were fruitless as Orm aimed trident at his brother and a lightning based attack struck Aquaman pushing him a few feet away and injuring his abdomen. He tried to move but the exhaustion along with the attack took too much out of him.

"Take him away..." On Orm's command guards appeared and took him to a guarded area. "General Brak, prepare your troops at once."

"Yes, my lord." Brak didn't even hesitate, betraying his king and plunging his Empire to ruin didn't even leave a mark of regret in him.

The generals left and Orm stood in his new throne getting the feel to it but it didn't last long.

* * *

**0 Atlantic Ocean a few miles away 0**

Naruto aka Ryūjin, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Superman and the Martian Manhunter were sailing through the waters of the Atlantic towards Atlantis to get some answers.

"We're almost there. Atlantis is just beyond this reef." Diana was piloting the Javelin as she tried to break the silence.

John was tensed. "Don't expect them to open us with welcome arms."

Ryūjin however was just as tensed. "This isn't a good idea..." he spoke more to himself but the others heard him.

"Why? Atlantis is the only way to get answers from..." spoke the Amazon as she didn't understand his worries.

"The man that hired the assassin to take out Aquaman is his own brother. He is a very influential person and no telling what the objective of this Orm guy is, but whatever is, it that can't be good."

Everyone's eyes widened at this information. Now, that risk became known, they were starting to get tensed, even if it was only a possibility.

"Set the ship down here, maybe we can slip under their defensives." suggested Superman. That was too late; Coming up as a projectile was hit the starboard side of the Javelin.

''Well shit...that was fast. ''

* * *

The Javelin stopped and John powered his ring not able to take it any longer. "If it's a fight they want. They got it."

"Either the pressure of the water is pressing on your brain or, somehow, you're related to Hawkgirl. Have you forgotten that it was us that invaded their lands or we proposed to Aquaman to come above or that Aquaman almost died under our noses? This is the normal response you get from someone; we don't want to start a war. We have to be the nice guys here. Now let's go."

John held a scorn at blond, even though his conclusions had a lot of sense, it annoyed the hell out of him that they were the ones taking all the crap from these arrogant, pampas asses.

All the league members who couldn't breathe under water by special means adorned air masks.

"We come with an urgent message for your king." Spoke Superman.

Their responses were projectiles thrown from the underwater bikes. Lantern, however, used his ring to take out the projectiles creating a shield. "There's your answer."

The soldiers proceeded to run them through with the bikes. However they had a hard time tackling down heroes as they used their powers wisely and disabled the men without causing too much damage

* * *

The soldiers proceeded to run them through bikes. ''Oh I don't think so,'' The blonde said as he slammed his hands together and all Atlantian riders were all captured in massive balls of water.

''Ok you got the riders but what about the battleships?'' This question came from Diana.

He snapped his fingers, causing. **Black electricity** passing thought spheres of water knocking out all captured men. ''You guys go ahead...I'll take care of the battleships.''

"You can't hold them off alone" screamed Diana getting behind him.

"Fine, but if things get bad, follow my lead. Everyone else go." The others didn't need to be told twice, they were on their way to Atlantis.

Diana and Naruto were taking down the battleship. Sounds of explosions caught their attention and they saw that the rest of the league was in a field surrounded by depth charges that exploded taking them down. Reinforcements could be seen. Naruto gritted his teeth; the situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Hime, we have to retreat for now."

"Not without the others."

"We can't go back for them. They're knocked out but not dead."

"But..."

"If we get caught too, then no one will be saving anyone. We'll come back for them, latter."

They were being fired upon by another battleship while Naruto put his right arm over her shoulders and wrapped both of them.

* * *

**0 In one of the battleships 0**

"Sir, the intruders were disappeared."

"Search for them."

* * *

**0 Atlantic Palace 0**

Superman was the first awake from attack. He, Lantern and J'onn were on their knees with their hands behind their backs held in restraints. They also had devices placed on their heads that shined red back and forth. They were surrounded by other people in a room, with some that wore armors and others didn't.

"Worthless, surface scum..." Orm stood in front of them with a distasteful look on his face.

Superman was weak but he was still able to speak. "... Where is Aquaman.''

"I'll be asking the questions here intruder." Orm returned. ''Besides I should be asking you that...I thought that your kind already took care of him." the traitor returned with a straight face.

"No, he came back here." J'onn responded weakly.

Mira appeared on the balcony to see the prisoners believing that they might know something and then she heard conversation down below.

"We came here to warn him about a plot against his life, An Atlantian plot." Superman said.

"Lies and deceptions'' Orm returned before he fired his trident at Superman hurting the hero but not badly."I consider this latest invasion nothing less than an act of war. You will be executed as enemies of the crown. Then I will wipe out the surface world... forever." He turned and left, while the heroes were taken to the execution chamber "Oh, and as for your friends. My men are searching for them. It is without a doubt they'll meet their fates soon, with you three following them shortly after.''

* * *

**0 In the docking chamber 0**

Two guards were watching over the area when having a small chat. When they looked at sky, they saw small feathers were dropping from sky.

"Hey what's goin...?" He couldn't finish his sentence. They all fell sleep.

A few seconds later, Naruto and Diana came out to surface with protective water bubble around them.

Diana turned to the Ryūjin "You're powers are impressive."

* * *

Naruto stopped a bit but continued. "Thanks, that was nothing. Now first..." He cast illusion to their surrounding and does some hand seals **"Summoning Jutsu"** He put hand on water surface. With that gigantic, blue serpentine dragon-demon with large tale came out from water.

**"My Lord, You called me"** spoke dragon in deep voice.

"Mizuchi, I want you hide in underwater and come out when I call you."

**"Yes My lord"** with that creature drives in Deep Ocean.

* * *

From sideline, Diana was listening conversation with wide eyes. When that dragon spoke it nearly gave her heart attack. After she saw conversation was over, she spoke in surprise tone "you have talking dragon"

"No I have power to summon dragon from dragon realm."

"Why you send him for hiding?"

"For backup" Diana nodded.

'Dragons are really useful for different battle and their power also different from each dragon."

* * *

**00 Flashback start 00**

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimension 0**

Naruto appeared in his personal dimension.

'Can I sign it?' asked Naruto

**'Yes, each dragon has different power and element so they are very useful in battle.'**

'Ok'

He signed contract, gather chakra and made necessary hand seal.

**"Summoning Jutsu"**

From smoke emerged long and sinuous dragon with silver-white scales and blue, catlike eyes. He was large but not large as Ryūjin. He spoke in booming tone.

**"It was long time someone summon us"** He looked at Naruto in surprise" you are not human" He smelled Naruto **"You have dragon blood. Your smell also seems familiar. As for your powers are perfect balance between divine and demonic so who are you?"**

"I am Ryūjin successor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" His eyes flashes Blood red who had four rings and nine comma in them. He explains his whole story to him.

**"So you are Ry****ūjin-sama successor. It honor to serve you Naruto-sama"**

"Thank you"

**"Also I want you meet our fellow dragon who will help you in future battle"**

"How"

**"I can reverse summon you to dragon realm"**

"Ok"

After that Naruto and Dragon boss disappeared with cloud of smoke.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

"Ryūjin... Ryūjin" Diana called.

"Hush... What ?"

"You space out for some minute"

"Sorry Hime" said Naruto and pointed at unconscious guards "we have tied them"

The Dragon ninja and the amazon tied men and locked them in a storage room. They were now sneaking around in the city trying to find the rest of the league.

"Why are we sneaking around like this?" asked Diana slightly annoyed.

"We have to find the others and find out more about what is happening." Blond responded.

"This will take too long."

"You're right. **Kage Bunshin**" four clones appeared. "Transform into guards and look around for information. When you will find anything release Jutsus." They transformed into guard.

"You also shape shifter like J'ohn"

"I am man of many skills"

* * *

"What could have happened to the others?" Princess asked.

"The warm welcome we got outside gives me a good assumption to not rule out torture or death. We don't have much time." Then he concentrates to found other life energy. "Found them." Then he wraps both of them and vanished.

* * *

They appeared front of building next to the palace.

"Wait, Look." Diana whispered to the blond.

Where she pointed, he saw red haired woman and she had a big mace in her hand. She had a gold tiara on her head that looked like a crown, a shot green top that looked more like a bra held her breasts while a green, thin, pants that seemed to hang on her hips held up in a golden belt, she only wore a green see through silk on her backside that covered her back but her shaped body could still be seen clearly.

"Let's follow her" said Naruto.

She didn't notice them and continued forward. 'I don't know if what I'm doing is the right choice. But my darlings might be in grave danger.'

* * *

Diana and Naruto continued to follow her until they reached a room with three guards looking at a huge chamber of water, and inside the chamber were the league members. Naruto and Wonder Woman prepared to jump on three guards and took them out. When the red haired woman took the initiative and knocked one of the guards out with the mace making a loud metallic sound as she hit the helmet.

"What?... Aggaahh" Both guards turned around and one got another mace to the side of his face.

The last one got out of his shock and faced the woman with his weapon ready. "My Queen what are you...?"

"Aaahhhh…" The guard couldn't finish as Naruto jumped over the woman and placed a hard kick to his head, and even with the helmet, it still knocked him out. Then used water manipulations create bubble around heroes.

"How do we open the chamber?" Naruto asked

Mira stared at him with shock until she realized what he asked her. "...the lever. Pull it" she pointed at the lever in front of the chamber.

The blond pulled it quickly and water started to escape the chamber fast through a drain that opened in the middle. The heroes were freed.

Superman was the first spoke "Thanks."

Naruto answered for him with a smile. ''No problem...just doing what I do best,''

* * *

**0 Lava Shaft- far away from Atlantis 0**

Aquaman was shackled with chains to a section of the rock on the edge of the cliff to the shaft below. He tried to free his hands but his efforts were in vein as the chains held tight.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm slid from above on a water bike.

"Killing me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you."

"I know. That whole lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution."

"What do you mean?" the king was genuinely curious this time. His answer was Orm opening a hatching and lifting up a bundle in a red blanket. Sounds of cries could be heard from it.

"NOOO" To Aquaman's horror the bundle was his only infant son.

* * *

**0 Atlantis 0**

The queen was sneaking them across Atlantis to the palace avoiding the guards.

Diana and Naruto were looking around while walking on a platform. "Your kingdom is truly magnificent. I see why Aquaman wants to protect it so passionately." Spoke Diana, comparing the city to what she had seen.

"Unfortunately, there are those whose ambitions would destroy it."

"A true leader is one who will protect his/her home with their life. To put other's needs, to put what is necessary for the people first ahead of one's own selfish desires.'' said Naruto.

''Right...that is why my husband is a good king."

"I can see that."

They were suddenly surrounded from both sides with Diana and Naruto protecting the queen while Superman and Lantern protected covered them from the back.

"We don't have time for this." The blond spoke. Then suddenly all guards were threw out by invisible force.

''Damn Ryūjin ...how many powers do you have?'' Lantern asked.

"I told you same that I told to Hime. I am man of many skills."

* * *

**0 Back to Aquaman 0**

Orm looked at the crying child in his hands and had second's thoughts for a moment but they quickly passed. "Such a pity, the young prince will be another innocent victim to the surface dweller's aggression."

Aquaman couldn't hold it any longer. He tried desperately to get free, bending the chains, but they still held tight.

"Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne." He swam to the side of his brother and implanted his knife in the side of the rock leaving the handle out and placed the child on it.

"Well, I'm off to avenge your deaths." He said before firing an energy beam at the rock with the trident making it slip more and more in the lava shaft. He left soon after on the water bike smirking.

"OORRMMM!" cried Aquaman.

The rock started to slide on the side of the cliff slowly approaching the lava vent. Aquaman tried desperately to get free, more determined than ever to get free and save his son. He pulled with all his might until the plate that held the chain of his right arm broke. He tried desperately to free his other hand but the distance between him and the lava was getting shorter and shorter.

His child's cries never ceased and he tried again this time with a sharp object that was an accessory of his belt. He tried to break the rock surrounding the plate but it was useless, he simply didn't have time.

He looked once more at his son and then held the sharp object above his head and aimed it at his hand. "AAAAAGGGGAAAAAHHH"

* * *

**0 Atlantis- The palace 0**

10 minutes later

The heroes had reached the palace fast but it was empty. Most if not all of the guards were gone and there was almost no resistance. They decided to search the palace, Superman, J'onn and Lantern were looking everywhere for him. Naruto and Wonder Woman had stayed to guard the queen with Diana comforting her.

"Where and when was the last time you saw Orm ?" asked Naruto.

"Just before freeing them, He was in the docks and left on a water bike and the army soon followed."

The ninja turned to Diana. "Maybe there's still someone in the docks that knows where he went. I'll go there while you finish up here."

"Alright, but don't be too long."

Naruto nodded and disappear with **Jik****ūkan Id****ō.**

* * *

**0 Docks 0**

Naruto appeared on dock. Looking around the docks, they were huge and empty this time. He guessed that every ship must have left. 'Nothing...If they left Atlantis so unprotected they must be planning something very bad.'

Naruto looked around when his sense something familiar. 'Someone is coming to the surface.'

A splash was his answer, as someone came out weakly out of the water and landed on their knees. It was Aquaman and he was holding his son in his right hand and a red cloth was tied around his left wrist. "Aggghhh!"

"Aquaman! Are you alright?" asked the blond as he rushed to his side.

"...y-you. What are you doing here?" His voice was weak.

"When you disappeared, we decided to come here. Here let me help you." He used **Jik****ūkan Id****ō** wrap both of them and disappear.

* * *

They reached the court room shortly after where the team was assembled and Mira was starting to cry.

"Did we miss anything?" asked the blond who appeared with Aquaman.

Mira looked up and was overjoyed to see her two most precious people alive. She ran to Aquaman and hugged him lovingly. "My love, you're safe."

"And so is our son." He said before he put their child into her loving arms.

She looked back at him and saw his pain stricken face and looked at his left arm. "Uhah! Your hand...".

"Where... is... Orm?" he asked with malice.

"Before you go after him, we better do something with that hand or you might die." blond said seriously.

"There's a surgeon here. He will help me."

* * *

Half an hour later

Aquaman had regained his strength and the surgeon worked on his left wrist with a scalpel and a torch. He was putting the finishing touches to it. The Justice League and the queen were looking from behind him.

"His own hand... I can't believe it..." said Superman watching from behind.

"I told you he was a mad man..." said Lantern looking as well.

"You call it madness. Yet we ourselves put our lives on the line every day for people we don't even know. We could even sacrifice everything. So if what you say is true, then we are, at least, as mad as he is if not worse." Said blond "Or it is the noblest sacrifice you can make for the people you hold precious." He turned to Lantern and Superman. "Don't be so surprised, you yourselves might have to make such a sacrifice one day. What you should be asking is 'when that time comes. Will I be strong enough?'" he finished.

His response was shocked looks. It was true his words exceeded his age; they were those of someone who understood. Their respect for both Aquaman and Naruto grew in their eyes.

'He acts like Flash most of the time, but when he's serious it's like he's a completely different person' thought Diana. The others had similar thoughts.

No one knew it but even Aquaman's respect grew for the blond as he could hear their conversation

Aquaman turned to the surgeon that was still operating on his wrist. "Can't you work any faster?"

"This is a delicate operation my lord. It can't be rushed."

* * *

A beep broke the silence and Batman's voice came from it. "A situation has developed at the North Pole. Thermal reading shows temperatures increasing rapidly."

"If that continues the ecologic effects could be catastrophic." J'onn responded.

"Then let's check it out." Green lantern said.

"But what about the crisis here?" asked Diana.

"There may be a connection." Aquaman responded.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"It's the Doomsday thermal reactor. We designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"What?"

"I had it built as weapon of last resort, should the surface world ever attack." Their responses were wide eyes and Aquaman lowered his head in regret at his huge mistake. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have using the plutonium from the submarine." Responded Lantern anxiously.

"If the polar cap melts, the world will sink beneath the waves, everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped!" Superman responded before turning to leave.

"And he will be" Aquaman's operation had ended and he got off the seat. The results were his wound was closed and in its place was a sharp harpoon in the shape of half an ellipse that extended to his knees. "I'll see to it personally" He finished threateningly.

Everyone hardened their eye

* * *

**0 Close to the North Pole 0**

Aquman swam at very fast speed through the water. Actually it looked like he glided through it. He jumped on the ice and was walking firmly to the mountain where the reactor would be.

"Aquaman, wait" Superman called from behind. The rest of the league followed him.

"Why do you follow?" asked Aquaman.

"We want to help." Diana answered.

"This is my battle. No one asked you to fight it." He returned coldly.

Naruto was getting annoyed at him. "Our world is in danger and do you think we're just going to walk away? If you're taking us for cowards or weak then we'll gladly show you a demonstration." He returned with narrowed eyes.

Aquaman raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of him. 'He's got some guts.' "Stay if you want but don't get in my way." He walked past him but was interrupted when a projectile almost hit him from below the ice, it was lucky that he jumped away in time.

Atlantis' armies soon made themselves known as they surfaced through the ice and started firing their cannons and releasing their riders.

The heroes closed the distance between them and engaged with Aquaman jumping in the water, Naruto landed on water and used water walking to stay surface of water.

* * *

Riders closed in on Naruto. The ninja folded his arms and smirked. 'NOW' send telepathic massage to Dragon. Then huge tail came out from under water and destroyed all riders. Naruto was able to teleport himself on the top of Dragon Mizuchi.

He turned his attention to the battleships

"Time to used combine attack Mizuchi" Dragon Nodded.

**"Combination...Ice release: Ice age."**

He freezes battleship and some part of ocean with rider. He had to limit the power of attack, not wanting to accidentally kill one of his allies.

Naruto jumped from Dragon head sustain himself on air. He turned to dragon and spoke "Thank to your help Mizuchi, you may go now."

**"No problem, My lord"** Then he disappear with puff of smoke.

* * *

**0 Aquaman 0**

After ridding the whale for a while, he released it and emerged out of the water through the ice and close to the cave that held the generator. He walked inside looking for his brother, water was dripping everywhere from the melted ice. He reached the generator and walked to the keyboard. He was going to shut it down when he was attacked from behind by an energy beam from Orm, trident in hand and all. "AARRGGaaaeeeahh!"

"Apparently I underestimated you brother. A mistake I won't repeat again." He pulled back the trident and aimed the sharp edges at the hero to stab him.

Aquaman, however, faked defeat and avoided the trident. He punched Orm hard in the face and sent him back a few meters.

Meanwhile Batman had landed the Batjet. Lantern landed close to him and Naruto appeared instantly.

Aquaman and Orm engaged in battle again but Orm's fighting skills were no match for his brother's.

"It's over." Aquaman concluded.

"You're right... and you lost!" He lifted the trident again and aimed it at the keyboard and destroyed it preventing any attempt to stop the generator.

Aquaman was caught off guard by these turn of events and was too distracted to avoid another energy blast to his abdomen. "The tide is against you. The reactor can't be shut down."

* * *

Naruto, Batman and John reached the reactor and Batman started working on the reactor. "It's no good. I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down."

"Inside?" asked Lantern knowing the risks of radiation

"Your ring, Can it protect me?"

"I don't think that is only option we have here." all looked at Naruto "If we remove power source then generator will stop."

"How"

Then he summons large sword who wrapped in bandages and at the base of handle it had small skull.

"Samahada...time for lunch" Then sword become like monster animal. Its scales become so long that they ultimately resemble shark fins. Its mouth located at the tip of the blade, to become even more pronounced. Then it proceeded to enter the reactor through a hatch.

"What is that?" asked John

"That is my sword Samehada. It is unique for being a sentient weapon that gains nourishment from the other energy sources. I think he will like Plutonium"

"Whatever that thing is doing, It is working" Batman inform.

"I am going to check Aquaman and John Keep eyes on Samehada because if you not, yours ring will become his next dinner." Then he vanished.

* * *

While fighting Aquaman fell in a huge hole in the ice. But he stabbed the ice with the harpoon and it stopped his decent.

Naruto's knee connected with Orm's face sending him crashing to the ground.

"How dare you?" Orm was angry and was now holding a bruised cheek.

''You sort of deserve it.''

''You'll pay for your transgression surface dweller. I'll have your head.''

''You're a disgrace...it's hard to see how you and Aquaman are related.''

"I'm nothing like my spineless brother"

''You're right...a selfish coward like you could never be like him. One willingly sacrifices for his family and kingdom. Now to end this,'' Naruto said forming **Rasengan**. Before he could attack he was stop.

''No...This is my fight.''

''Whatever you say Aqua, just don't go making your wife tear up again.''

The two brothers engaged in battle again but soon after it was over as both feel an ice bridge. Orm pulled out a knife and cut Aquaman but the bridge started to crumble due to the impact and the heat. Both were starting to fall. "AAAHHH"

Naruto teleported down and caught Aquaman. Orm though fell to the depths below.

Samehada succeeded and the reactor was shut down. Samehada returned to his Master.

* * *

Following that they returned to Atlantis. Order was started to be made as the soldiers obeyed their king and arrested the generals. There were diggings at the cave but Orm was nowhere to be found and everyone dismissed him as being dead.

The generals were put on trial and all of them crumbled in excuses with Brak the ringleader. "... and surely you must know my lord that our loyalties belong to you and you alone. We never believed in Orm's plans but your brother forced us. The truth is: we were only following orders."

Aquaman and the league heard enough. They were nothing but cowards. "Get them out of my sight..." The guards proceeded and took the former generals in cells where they will spend a long time.

"I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should have feared most. And it cost me dearly."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe we've all misjudged." John tried to comfort the king with words, admitting even to himself, as well, that he was wrong.

"Perhaps... All I want... all I've ever wanted is peace and security in Atlantis."

"After what's happened it won't be easy." Superman commented.

"I know. But some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman concluded looking at his wife and child.

''Sometimes people will forever wander if the choice they made is the right one. Our convictions, our beliefs, are only as strong as we are ourselves. Through this they become stronger. Determination, not to mention a noble cause is just two of the traits that make a great leader. As long as you have hope and a strong heart then without a doubt anything can be achieved. '' Naruto spoke as everyone absorbed what he said. The blond really had a way with words.

Aquaman was taken aback by his words but smiled none the less, letting go of his suspicion and accepted the hand in a strong shake. "Thank you."

''No problem...you keep on protecting the seas, while we keep the land and the skies covered."

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**Next chapter ...coming soon**


	9. Reunions

**Chapter 9**

**Reunions**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...**'Characters thought**

* * *

**0 In Javelin 0**

Naruto aka Ryūjin, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter were flying towards Egypt with the help of Javelin.

"Care to explain me, why we are going to Egypt?" Naruto asked J'ohn.

"We are going to investigate about small black sphere, which appeared nowhere in desert." answered J'ohn.

"We're almost there." Diana said who was piloting the Javelin.

* * *

**0 Egypt 0**

Naruto, J'ohn and Diana reached the place where they found that sphere. It was already dark when they got there. Other Justice League member Batman was already there.

"Hallo Batman," Naruto said as he got there.

"So, all of you decide to come here." Batman asked.

They all nodded. Batman looked at the tiny sphere to examine it. It was the size of a fist and completely black, but he could tell that the sphere was spinning, much like one of Ryūjin moves.

"What do we have Batman?" Naruto asked him.

"It seems like some sort of energy. It also seems like there is a huge energy pool spinning rapidly in this tiny little sphere," he answered him.

Batman was right; Naruto could feel the energy pressure from the sphere when he started walking closer to it.

* * *

"What do you think J'ohn?" Naruto asked the green alien.

"It's what Batman said. We don't know what it is, but it's something big," J'ohn answered.

Diana reached towards the spinning energy sphere.

"What are you doing Diana?" Naruto asked her in a loud voice.

"I am going to touch it. It's only way we know what is it?" Diana responded.

'**That sphere is dangerous; I get same feeling coming from that sphere when you used Kamui.'**

'WHAT ?'

"Diana, don't touch it." Naruto tried warning her in a loud voice.

But it's too late. Diana reached out her right hand and touched the sphere. Naruto used **Replacement Jutsu **and change place with her. He tried to use **Kamui **but it didn't went completely black and fell down.

* * *

When all clear Justice League member found Ryūjin was missing.

"Where is Ryūjin?" J'ohn asked.

"Ryūjin, he is gone." Diana said in sad tone.

* * *

**0 Somewhere In Deep Forest 0**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a deep forest. Confused at where he was he stood up and gazed around curiously. Opening his eyes he saw it was night and he was in a forest that looked very like the familiar. Standing up he felt slightly stiff so did a few stretches to loosen his joints.

'Any idea, where are we now?'

'**No'** responded Dragon.

'How are going to find where are we?'

'**Just look around some people.'**

'Ok' then Naruto concentrate to found some life-force and vanished.

* * *

**0 Front of large wooden gate 0**

Naruto appeared front of large wooden gate that look liked Konoha gate before Pain's attack. There was also leaf symbol on it. That shocked him.

'Ryūjin, it is looks like old Konoha gate.'

'**What…are you sure?'**

'Yes'

'**It's look like; I was right. That sphere was miniature version of Kamui and with mix of your Kamui, that blast sends us to your dimension but in past. Go check who is Hokage? And which time we are in?' **

Naruto used **Jikūkan Idō** to bypass security system of Konoha.

* * *

**0 Konoha – Hokage Mountain 0**

Naruto appeared on head of Fourth Hokage.

"**Kage Bunshin"** four clones appeared. "Transform into some random people and look around for information. When you will find anything release Jutsus." They all transformed.

Sometimes latter

All clones disappeared and Naruto got all information.

'Third shinobi war was over and my dad is now Hokage so what do you think Ryūjin?' said Naruto sad tone. His parents were alive. If he wants he could change time but he don't know how future will change for good or worst.

'**I know what you are thinking. You can't change time, hatchling' **Dragon responded sensing his thought.

'I know, it not means I can't fight my father. I want to know how powerful he is in his prime.' Naruto said with smirk.

'**Fighting is in your blood but keep low profile. It will easy to remove memory of small group of people than large.'**

'I keep that on my mind and you know how to return earth?'

'**Yes, give me one day to find energy signature of that world.'**

'Ok…Now time to give dear dad some heart attack.' He wore his mask and disappears with **Jikūkan Idō.**

* * *

**0 Hokage Office 0**

Minato Namikaze aka Fourth Hokage was smiling because finally third shinobi war was over and he was Hokage now. Also he had less paperwork than usual and today he had date with his beautiful girlfriend Kushina. Today was perfect day of his life.

'Today is perfect day of my life. Nothing is unusual going to happen today in his life.' Minato thought, who was smiling. All thought was interrupted when kunai coming to his direction. With quick reflex he sends that kunai to other direction.

"My…My… you have very good reaction time." The voice came from nowhere.

"Who are you? Come front of me." Minato said in cold tone.

"Very well"

Then with flock of crows, Masked-man appeared front of Minato. He wore black robe with black hood and half black Mask which hide his right side of face. He had blond hair with black tip. His right eye was blood red and left eye was sky blue. Suddenly seven ANBU appeared and surrounded him.

"Who are you?" Asked Minato

"I am… No one" Masked-man answered with smirk and all ANBU become unconscious. Minato tried to hit him but he faze thought him.

"Wh…What" Minato surprised by his speed. 'His speed is surpassing mine and what kind Jutsu is that? Who is this man.?' thought Minato.

"Meet me at training ground 44 or called Forest of Death and come alone. If you not, I will detonate all explosive tag in Konoha which will kill thousand people." He disappeared with flock of crows.

* * *

**0 Training ground 44 - Forest of death 0**

Masked-man appeared on forest of death. Sometime latter Minato appeared with the help of **Hiraishin no Jutsu.**

"Now tell me, who are you?" said Minato.

"Keep your patience Hokage-sama" responded Masked-Man.

"What do you want?"

"One good fight"

Minato looked at the Masked-man who moved towards him Minato threw a Kunai at him only for man faze through it. Man lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato proceeded to move away before the Masked-man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato thought, 'I hope that helps... his Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advance than my.'

Minato watched as the Masked-man moved again closing in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as the man waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai left his head only for Minato to flash away slamming a Rasengan into his shoulder causing blood to run down onto the ground.

Minato asked, "You lost, Now who are you?

"Really" Masked-man disappeared with flock of crows.

'Genjutsu' **"Kai" **Minato found Masked-man standing front of him, unharmed.

"You really want to pay attention to your surroundings." voice came from behind. Minato tried to slash him with his kunai but it fazes thought him.

'This man is not normal shinobi' thought Minato.

From nowhere **golden chakra chain** raised from ground and implant into masked-man but he disappears with cloud of smoke.

'**Shadow clone'** thought Minato.

* * *

"Minato" he heard his name. Minato saw Kushina, Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Kushina-chan, Jiraya-sensai and Tsunade-hime, what are you doing here?" asked Minato

"We come for your help" Kushina answered.

"Who is that man?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know but he is not normal shinobi. He is master in genjutsu. His speed and Space –Time Jutsu suppress mine."

"What" Jiraya asked in shocked tone.

Then Masked-man rose from ground and said "So this is your reinforcement. **Nine-Tails Jinchūriki **and **two sennin**, nice"

This surprised them even more he knows Kushina Jinchūriki status.

"That it" Tsunade tried to punch him straight forward but her punch faze thought him. He grabbed her hand in last second and tosses her to opposite direction with twice force.

'He not only has super speed but super strength' thought everyone.

* * *

"I am really disappointed in all of you. If all Konoha is that weak I better denoted all place."

"We will stop you. We battle with you our last breath. Will of fire always burned bright in all Konoha a shinobi," Said Minato.

"Then show me your will of fire, Hokage" said Masked-man.

Then all four attacked, Kushina went for right hook while Jiraya prepared to fight while Tsunade went for a kick from the ground and Minato prepared for **Rasengan**. Acting quickly man dodged punch that was coming at him and used his left fist to hit Kushina in her stomach that sent her backwards but Minato caught her. However he saw that Tsunade was coming right at him. With his quick reflexes that he was able to dodge that attack but it left a big crater where he was previously stand. Tsunade went on rampage with fists and putting him on defence. Naruto quickly went on offense and caught her punch with his free hand which shocked her. He swallows her in his personal dimension.

"One Down three to go"

"Tsunade" Minato and Kushina cried.

* * *

On above Jiraya tried to used **Rasengan **on Masked-man but it fazes thought him.

"Jiraya-sensai careful, that man is not normal shinobi. We already lost Tsunade." Minato said.

"Let's tried something big" said Jiraya.

Minato and Jiraya made some Hand-sign "**Summoning Jutsu". **Two tods appeared from cloud of smoke. **Gamahiro and Gamabunta**

**"Minato and Jiraya, why both of you summon us?" **Asked Gamabunta

"See that man bunta (he pointed toward Masked-man) we want both of your help to defect him." said Jiraya.

**"Who is that man? He is really that powerful to give problem to Jiraya Toad Sage, Minato Namikaze Yellow Flash of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." **Asked Gamahiro

**"He does not looked like that powerful" **said Gamabunta

"His strength and speed suppress Tsunade and mine. We already lost Tsunade. Don't underestimate him." said Minato.

"You should take Hokage advice Toad Boss. Don't underestimate me" said Masked-man, who appeared from nowhere front of Toad Boss. Suddenly **Black chakra Chain** appeared from ground and bound two toads.

'What,' everyone thought.

"**Chakra Chains**" said Kushina in surprise.

"I don't want you two interface in our battle so Go Home" Then **black electricity** flow through chakra chain and shoking both toads. That sent both of them return to summon wold.

* * *

"He was able to use Chakra Chain like Kushina-chan but more advance form." Minato said.

"He sent Gamahiro and Gamabunta to Mount Myōboku with his one attack. What kinds of monster he is?" said Jiraya.

"Thanks for complement" a voice said form behind him.

"Jiraya-sensai" Minato saw Masked-man that was behind Jiraya and tried to warn him but it was too late. Masked-man already swallows him to his personal dimension.

"Two down and two to go" said Masked-man.

* * *

"We want to do something Minato-kun, He is toying with us. We already lost Jiraya and Tsunade. If we lost Konoha will destroy by him." Said Kushina.

"Let's do this" Minato Responded.

They made plan and attack Masked-man together. Minato and Kushina made hand-signs for their Jutsus.

**"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" **

**"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**

With combination of Fire and Wind Jutsu, they sent hot white flame toward Masked-man but before flame hit to Masked-man. He smirked and claps his hand.

**"Water Release: Water Colliding Wave"**

He made spiralling vortex of water to neutralise fire technique. Then vortex proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. He sent water wave toward Minato and Kushina.

Minato saw incoming wave and used **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to transport him and Kushina to safe location. Incoming water attack collides in woods. When attack was over, they saw Masked-man standing on water surface of the artificial lake which he made with his last water attack.

* * *

'Like Second Hokage he can make water from air. He is most dangerous opponent I have faced.' thought Minato.

'This is bad' thought Kushina

"Kushina-chan I have plan" Kushina nodded.

Minato and Kushina landed on water front of Masked-man. They attacked him with all their Taijutsu skill, He proved to be great skilled in Taijutsu. He kicked Kushina hard and sent toward wood. She lost her conscious. Minato and Masked-man fight in taijutsu skill but in end masked-man sent Minato toward wood with using his super strength. Masked- man turned to Kushina to shallow her in his pocket dimension but she disappears with puff of smoke.

'Shadow clone' thought Masked-man. Before he could do anything black marking was spread across his body.

**"Uzumaki style: seal binding"** said Kushina who came out from under water surface. She pointed her kunai next to his heart.

"You can't use your chakra or move from your spot. Now tell me where are Jiraya and Tsunade?" asked Kushina in cold tone.

Only response she got from him was he pointed her to her right side. When she saw her right side she was shocked because there was same Masked-man who was unharmed. In front of her was disappeared with murder of crows which mean Genjutsu.

Before masked-man could do anything. He found lone kunai pointed toward his neck by Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"When you marked me?" asked Masked-man

"Our last fights when you last punch Me." responded Minato.

"Very clever Hokage-sama, you have my respect ...but not so clever."

Then he was disappeared with murder of crows. Provide him also Genjutsu. Before Minato could do anything he felt sharp pain in his stomach. He saw masked-man who attacks him with purple flame in his fingers tip. He felt his chakra was draining and he loosed his conscious.

"**Uzumaki style: chakra binding/ chakra draining seal"** said Masked-man.

When Minato became unconscious he shallow him to his pocket dimension.

"Three down and you are last **Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki**." said Masked-man looking at Kushina.

* * *

From side-line Kushina saw how Minato lost, how he capture by Masked-man. He destroyed her perfect day in her life. With anger she attacked Masked-man for initiation to kill him. Kushina used her **chakra chain** to tried killed him but he fazed thought it. Her anger was boiling to another level and Nine-tails chakra stared to act. With one tail chakra mode she attack masked-man with her **chakra hand** but he counters her attack with own **shadow hand**. Her anger boiled and nine-tails chakra increased first second tail, then third tail and fourth tail she transformed into miniature version of Kyuubi. She tried to gather **Tail- Beast Bomb** but before she could fire it and killed Masked-man...

* * *

**0 Kushina Mindscape 0**

Kushina found herself in mindscape front of nine-tail who was tied by her chakra chain.

"So this is nine-tail seal." said voice behind her.

She found same Masked-man beside her that was attacking them earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Kushina demanded.

"I am here to meet Kurama." Said Masked-man

"Kurama?" asked Kushina.

"It is Nine Tail real name after all. After tail beast separation sage of six path gave them name like **Shukaku** for One-Tail, **Matatabi **for Two-Tails , **Isobu **for Three-Tails, **Son Gokū **Four-Tails, **Kokuō **for Five-Tails, **Saiken** Six Tails, **Chōmei **Seven-Tails, **Gyūki **Eight-Tails and **Kurama** Nine-Tails"

"**How did you know that?"** asked Kurama aka Nine-Tails Fox who was now awake.

"That's my secret" Masked-man responded.

"**How did you know our name? We never told anyone." **Asked Kurama in angry tone and he smelled him. **"You are not human. Who are you?" **

"We will meet in future Kurama but for now SLEEP" with quick Genjutsu Nine-tails fell sleep.

"How did you do that?" asked surprised and scared Kushina.

"You will know in future but now, let's go." with white light they gone from her mindscape.

* * *

**0 Outside of Kushina Mindscape 0**

Kushina found herself outside of mindscape but battle and Nine-Tails chakra took tolls from her body. She found herself weak and she loose her conscious but last time she saw that same Masked-man coming toward her.

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimension 0**

Kushina awaked and found herself in some hall. She saw Minato, Jiraya and Tsunade also there but all of them were unconscious.

"Minato, Ero-Toad and Tsunade, wake up" said Kushina in loud voice.

They all awaked because of Kushina.

'Where am I? Last time I saw was Masked-man and nothing …Kushina' "Kushina" said Minato who was fully awake. He saw Kushina front of him, also saw Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked Minato.

"I am fine" said Kushina.

"So where are we?" asked fully awaked Toad- sage.

"I don't know" said Kushina.

"Also I can't use my** Hiraishin **to teleport us to Konoha some reason." Said Minato.

"All of you, looked at this" said Tsunade who is now front of window.

When all of them went there they all shocked. Front of there was endless blue sky and islands were floating on sky. They were on big floating island that held mansion.

"WHERE ARE WE?" cried Kushina.

"You all are in my pocket dimension." Come voice behind them.

* * *

They all looked behind them. They all saw same Masked-man but he wore was standard ANBU uniform consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and gloves, black boots and same mask. They all took fighting position.

"I am not come here for fighting. Our battle is over"

"What…you are the one who first attacked me and threaten me to detonate all explosive tag in Konoha. Why should I trust you?" asked Minato.

"If I want to kill you, I already killed you when you were unconscious. As for the explosive tags that is lie." Masked-man responded.

"What?"

"Yes, I just wanted to fight with you."

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade.

"My name is Naruto..." he removed his mask. When they saw his face, they all shocked. He looked just like Minato but some miner different liked his one eye was red, his eyes shape and his round face. "… or more specific Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Yours future son"

This shocked all of them and more to Minato and Kushina. Those two fainted.

"You really their son?" asked Jiraya.

"Yes, Ero- sennin" responded Naruto.

"You are definitely Kushina's son" Tsunade laughed at Jiraya's name.

"Yes Granma Tsunade"

"Watch your language, Brat" said Tsunade. This time Toad-sage laughed.

* * *

Few minute latter

Kushina and Minato awaked.

"Congress brat, you and Kushina have son who come from future." Jiraya said Minato.

"So that was not dream." asked Minato,

"You are really our son from future." Kushina asked to Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto responded.

"You looked just like me but how…" asked

"About my some different trait" Naruto completed.

* * *

Naruto told them all story from his birth to end. In end Kushina was crying and other were sad.

"So wasn't able to rise you in future and you was orphan" Asked Kushina who was crying.

"Yes but I know you love me and everything happens for good so don't sad." Naruto responded with smile.

"I am proud of what you have become." Minato said in smile.

"Thanks"

"You know in this story one thing was missing. My future self wasn't able to give you good bye gift so..." she summoned one scroll and gave to Naruto "this is from me. This scroll contains my Jutsu and medical theories. This is my good bye gift."

"Thanks Grandma Tsunade"

"Watch your language, Brat" said Tsunade. All laughed.

"This times for good bye but you can't remember me. This is for future. "

"We know son, Good bye" said Minato.

With tearful good bye with parents and godparents Naruto prepared for Jutsu.

"Good Bye" then all was becomes white.

* * *

**0 Hokage Mountain – Fourth Hokage Head 0**

Naruto was watching his parents from distance. He was able to erase all people memory that saw him, also tods summons memory.

'**Finally met your dear parents'** asked Dragon.

'Yes, have you found our way?' asked Naruto.

'**Yes, I am able to pinpoint exact location.' **

'Time to go Home'

Naruto took last glance of his parents and then disappear in wrap-hole.

* * *

**0 Earth- Egypt 0**

When all clear Justice League member found Ryūjin was missing.

"Where is Ryūjin?" J'ohn asked.

"Ryūjin, he is gone." Diana said in sad tone.

* * *

Diana was sad because her fault Ryūjin was gone missing. J'ohn and Batman were trying to find one clue about Ryūjin but they found nothing.

"Why are you sad? And who is dead?" came familiar voice behind them.

They saw Ryūjin aka Naruto who standing behind them unharmed.

"Great Hera…Ryūjin, you are all right." Diana said in happy tone, who was giving him one big hug.

"I am not easy to kill and one tiny spheres not enough to kill me, Hime" Blonde responded with smile.

J'ohn and Batman also happy saw him alive.

"You always amaze me, Ryūjin" said Batman.

"Thanks to compliment, Batman" Naruto responded.

"Time to go watchtower" Said J'ohh.

"You can go without me J'ohn. I have some personal thing to do?" Naruto said to J'ohn nodded.

"Be careful, Ryūjin" said Diana.

* * *

Naruto saw them to fly toward watchtower.

**'What are you going to do? Hatchling'** asked Dragon.

'We are going to meet my old friend…' Naruto said prompting his arm and summon red chakra sphere '…so soon'

Naruto used his **Jikūkan Idō **and wraps himself in his personal dimension.

* * *

**-CUT-**


	10. Injustice for all Part 1

**Chapter 10**

**Injustice for all Part 1**

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon/Kurama Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...'**Characters thought**

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Naruto appeared in Watchtower. He saw that squad returning from last mission was reporting everything to Superman through video-link.

"Then Interpol took them into custody and we interrogated them. They said that they don't know who was supplier but he has some good connections in Metropolis." Hawkgirl said to Superman.

"This guy must have deep pocket" said Naruto who think gave them his opinion.

"Now you show up ... where you are last two day?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Why, miss me" asked Naruto with smirk which annoyed Hawkgirl. "As for your question I went to pick up my old friend."

"Hn..." Hawkgirl snorted.

"And for my earlier statement this weapons were hard to be transported so this guy must be rich, smart and he has access to some high-tech weapons" completed Naruto.

"That makes sense," man of steel responded.

"Do you know anyone like that?" asked Diana.

"Yes, Lex Luthor..."

"Lex Luthor... I heard about him. He is a rich business man but that is just a cover that he uses to hide his real operation. He is actually a criminal mastermind that has been involved in more than a few illegal operations." Naruto Responded

"How did you know all of this?" asked Superman in surprise tone.

"I have my ways," responded blond.

"So why didn't you arrest him?" asked Diana to Superman

"He's got good lawyers. Lack of evidence and not many have the courage to come forth and testify." said Superman.

"**Stupid human, you should have killed him if he was that troublesome.**" said Dark voice to superman.

All heroes expect one looking for person who said that. They saw small Fox, size of regular cat. He was sitting on blue colour fire carpet that was floating in mid-air. Fox had blood red fur, blood red eyes and two tails whose tips were black.

"It's me or that fox just talked." asked Hawkgirl.

**"Shut up foolish bird. I can talk."** Fox responded.

Hawkgirl turned around and looked at fox with an angry scowl but before she could attack fox Diana pick up fox with her hand.

"You are really cute little fox and your red fur is beautiful." said Diana in happy tone.

**"I am not cute but thanks for complement"** Fox said to Diana then again looked at Hawkgirl and said to her **"why you not like her bird?"**

Before Hawkgirl could do anything Superman stopped her

"Who are you?" Superman asked to Fox.

"His name is Kurama. He is my old friend and partner," Responded Naruto.

* * *

**00 Flashbacks 00**

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimension 0**

Naruto appeared in his pocket dimension. He drew symbol on ground that looked like four rings and nine commas were inside it. Then he summoned red chakra sphere and sustained it on middle of symbol.

**'Channel your chakra in symbol'** Dragon instructed

Naruto channelled his chakra in symbol and all nine commas lit up. Size of chakra ball increased and it took size of basketball.

'Now what'

**'Used Banbutsu Sōzō**'

'Ok' Naruto closed his eyes when he opens his eyes become purple and rings in them, the legendary **Rinnegan**.

His right hand glow in black flame "**Yin **in my right hand to create shape and form, from nothingness" His left side hand glow in white flame "**Yang** in my left hand is to breathe life into it" Then he joint both hands **"Banbutsu Sōzō( Creation of All Things )"**

Then black cocoon formed around red sphere and then white -black light, over. Naruto found small two tails red fox size of regular cat sleeping on symbol.

"Welcome Back **Kurama**."

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

It took two days to him to explain Kurama all story. Kurama was as powerful as before but he could only use his four-tail. It will take him few month or year to use all his nine tails. His thought cut by yelling of Hawkgirl.

"You can't even harm small fly little fox" said Hawkgirl.

**"Oh really,"** said Kurama, He jumped from Diana hands to ground. Suddenly he lit up by blue-white flame when flame disappeared. Where Kurama was now there was big blood red fox size of horse with two tails behind him. He looked more feral and dangerous.

"**Try This size" **said Kurama. This development surprised Hawkgirl but before she could do anything. Both of them cut off by Naruto.

"It is not proper way to say hallo you know." said Naruto to Hawkgirl and Kurama.

"**W**H**A**T**E**V**E**R," Both responded.

Kurama shrink in his small size returned to his original position to Diana's Hands.

"As for earlier conversation about Lex Luthor, His confession is enough to send him in jail."

Superman and Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman looked at him like he was crazy. 'Why would he confess?' they all wondered.

"**Just stick with his plan. You know everything" **Said Kurama to them.

* * *

**0 Lex Luthor's office 0**

Superman was in Lex Luthor's office which glowed in green from the radiation of Green Kryptonite. He was weakened from the radiation Green Kryptonite that was now resting in the hand of Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor was a healthy man in his early 30s. He had no sign of any hair and was pretty well built for a business man. He wore a custom made business suit complete with a white collar, a white shirt and tie with a gray vest.

"So this is how it ends...You know, I've carried this for years waiting for just the right moment." He showed the kryptonite in his hand. "But now that it's here, I almost feel sorry...almost" he smirked watching Superman's anguish.

"…ahh…." moaned Superman.

"Any last requests, Superman?" Luthor smirked arrogantly.

"Luthor... those weapons you sold to the terrorists... how did..."

"How did I get them through customs?" Luthor Interrupted. "...A gift here, a bribe there... When money talks people listen... like Staffrooms at the Shipping Company... or Schneider the Interpol agent that 'looked the other way'." Luthor admitted arrogantly.

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison." Superman returned as strong as ever that shock Luthor beyond.

Lex rushed front of superman in shocked. Superman arm reached to Green Kryptonite but there was no effect on him.

Luthor's shock was now replaced by confusion: "It can't be, The Kryptonite... "

"…Won't protect you any longer." Finished 'Superman' in a voice that was not his own. He started to change his shape until he became the Martian ManHunter, J'onn J'onnz.

"NOOO"

* * *

"You're usually more careful, Lex." Spoke another voice. Luthor looked at the exit. Batman and Green Lantern were standing there. "You slipped..."

"And you're going down… hard." finished Green Lantern using his ring to pull the Kryptonite out of Luthor's hand to batman's who placed it in an isolated pocket on his belt.

"Did you get it?" asked Batman looking at a corner in the room.

"I can see it becoming great hit everywhere." the voice responded. Two figures rose from ground revealing itself as Naruto aka Ryūjin and Kurama. Naruto revealed a video camera in his hand.

Batman pulled out a transmitter and said "Mission accomplished."

The heroes took step forward to take Luthor to Police custody but he took a step back and approached his desk.

"It's so much for your image as kindly business man. This is the end of your era..." spoke J'onn confident tone.

"The end of your era maybe," Lex countered pulling out a remote from his jacket and pressing a button.

A craft the size of a helicopter appeared outside and started firing lasers at the heroes who proceeded to dodge them for Naruto and Kurama they faze thought it. Lex got on the ship and fired two missiles at them but before they finish their job two arms made by red chakra emerge from Kurama destroyed them.

"Why do villains always run?" asked Lantern.

**"Because you making them too easy..."** said Kurama getting a look from the others. **"I told you; let's break his leg but …No... Next time we are going to break their leg so criminal won't run away … Right kit...Kit." **but Naruto was nowhere.

**"I hate when he do that." **muttered Kurama.

* * *

Superman was chasing after Luthor but two missiles flew out of the rocket. One he managed to avoid while the other hit him sending him down. The first missile was intercepted by Green Lantern who created green wall with help of ring.

Luthor was confident. He managed to avoid capture and was now on his way to freedom but lone voice interprets him.

"Next time I'm doing things my way and break villain leg so he can't run away ..." said Naruto who appeared behind him and teleported Luther from his ship. Thus empty ship lost control and started to go down but Superman caught it.

Luther found himself surrounded by league members but pain emerged from his chest . "Arggg...rggghhh" He found himself weak and his loosed conscious.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Naruto and Kurama appeared in watchtower. They saw Superman looking at the window at Earth with a guilty look on his face.

''Something is bothering you Superman?'' Naruto asked approaching Superman.

"Hmm…Oh nothing... I was thinking about something." Superman answered.

''Well what is it? We can't have one of our best slipping?" said Naruto.

"It's Luthor. After, I took him toward doctor. Doctor said that because he held Kryptonite on him for so many years, it caused a form of blood poisoning and now he is dying..."

**"That is good thing. One bad guy less in this world."** said Kurama.

Naruto ignored him and asked to superman ''I take it there's more in it?''

"... He blames me for it..." Superman finished in sad tone.

**"Seriously and you believe him. No one forced dangerous substance in his hand. It is his own choice."** said Kurama.

"I agree with him. No one forced Kryptonite in his hand and obviously not you. This guy used his money and power to committed crimes and when he gets poison for using a radioactive space rock for the purpose of trying to kill you he blames you for it. The man is a fool..." said Naruto.

"**...and you are bigger full to believe him."** Kurama completed his sentence. Then Naruto and Kurama vanished from site.

* * *

**0 Prisons 0**

Luthor had been in prison for one day now and it was enough for him. It was night time and he was trying to sleep but his neighbour had another plan that was listening opera. After reconfiguring an antenna he managed to send a video message to his neighbor who happened to be the Ultra-Humanite. Along with Luthor, Ultra-Humanite was one of Superman's longest term enemies. He was a mastermind who arranged a series of crimes with criminals who fought Superman early on his career. Ultra-Humanite had switched his mind and personality in several different containers but now settling in the body of an Albino ape. Now he had strength to match his intelligence making him a very dangerous enemy.

"Humanite, how can you stand that shit?" demanded an angry Luthor.

"Music is one of the few small pleasures I'm allowed in here. You should try the culture channel... It might improve your disposition," Returned Humanite.

"The only cure for my disposition is some freedom," Snapped Luthor.

"That's not what I hear…"

"…I need your help…and I can make it worth your time…" Luthor started, cutting Humanite off, knowing full well that the only way to freedom was through cooperation.

"What do I need with money?" he asked, a genius like him could always make money; living in a technological era was a very abundant time period for geniuses.

"Everyone needs money… the only question is 'how much?'..." proposed Luthor with a smirk.

Catching on… the Humanite formulated a plan and as soon as the guards would come dinner the next night he would shock them with an electric rug, he created, out of parts of the television, VCR and a computer he'd been allowed to have. It worked perfectly and soon he released Luthor.

Luthor and Humanite were on the run. They managed to escalate the walls due to Humanite's strength and agility.

They hotwired a van and made their way through the city. They noticed that all the police cars were already aware of their escape. Humanite having done his part didn't expect this but Luthor did, and he was no fool himself, he created an incendiary bomb out of parts and contraband in prison.

"We need is a little diversion…" Luthor opened a package he kept revealing the bomb, after setting the timer, he threw it at a building causing it to catch fire in a large explosion.

* * *

Batman heard the news on the police frequency and had arrived at the sight to see the occupants were already being evacuated.

"Daddy help" one girl at the top floor called from a window.

"I need backup here. Fast" called Batman on his radio.

Batman used his grappling hock and pulled himself up the 5th floor. Batman reached the floor first found the little girl in a fatal position in a corner.

"I-I scared!" she called clutching him.

"Don't be…I promise it's going to be alright…" he reassured her and started running for the window but a section of the roof fell and blocked the exit. So he turned to the door and to the exit downstairs. He knocked down the flaming door he was now at the 5th floor.

"Need hand" someone called him from behind. Batman saw Naruto aka Ryūjin behind him.

Naruto smiled and wraps both of them. They vanished.

All of them appeared outside of building. Batman put the girl down.

"Daddy"

"Katrina…"

''Is everyone safe?'' Naruto asked as the survivors. They looked at each other. ''Miss Evans! Miss Evans isn't here!'' One of the survivor said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto looked at Kurama who appeared there in flash of fire. "You take care of fire and I am going to find other survivor." Kurama nodded. Then he suddenly lit up by blue-white flameand transform into feral and bigger Two-tails form. Naruto teleported inside building and Kurama used his fire ability to devour fire (Like Natsu in Fairy-tail).

* * *

Naruto appeared inside the building. ''Miss Evans'' He shouted out as his search through the burning building and concentrated to life form in building. The smelled of burning wood and carpet filling his nostrils.

"HELP ME"

''Miss Evans''

He came across a woman who was stuck under a beam. Clutching his hand he smashed the beam which broke in two. He pulled the woman up and helped her up. He teleported outside where the civilians were patiently waiting. He found Kurama already done his work.

* * *

"**This fire tested like shit,"** Comments Kurama.

"So you not complete useless after all…" Hawkgirl said who came there for help.

"**Shut up, Bird."** said Kurama angrily.

. Naruto, Batman, Kurama and Hawkgirl re-joined together. They turned around at looked at the people who had smiles on their faces. They saw Superman and Flash arrived.

''...anyone care to explain what happened?'' asked Naruto.

''The Fire was a diversion to cover a jail break by Luthor and Humanite,'' Superman stated.

**''Now you see...if we would have gone with my plan and broke his leg. This wouldn't happen **'' said Kurama.

"I am with him…" said Naruto.

* * *

**0 Metropolis Picture Stores 0**

Criminals with unique abilities gathered for a job. **Cheetah**, a fusion between a human woman and a cheetah came and she was welcomed by another mutant who was a combination of Human with a copperhead with fangs and silted eyes. His name was **Copperhead**.

Copperhead tried to come on to Cheetah only to be scratched on the arm by her. He in turn hit her with his tail causing her to role and hit something.

Turning around she was met with the side of a human-like person except that he was well beyond being human. He was a little over 2.5 meters tall, pale as a ghost, with a huge body that put the biggest weightlifter to shame, he had some teeth but they were yellow from decay and yellowish eyes. His name was **Solomon Grundy**

He tried to pet her but she gave the giant a good scratch on the hand. The giant soon attacked both of them and soon it turned to a full fight. It only lasted less than a minute as a slender man dressed in all a black body suit with a top hat, shades with a magic cane that controls a form of dark energy stopped them. His name was **Shade**.

The fifth person to join was another woman name **Star Sapphire**. She was dressed in a suit similar to green lanterns only that colour was pink. Hers suit covered her midsection letting a portion of her legs to be see while the rest down to her feet were covered in dark pink long but flexible boots. She doesn't wear bracelets but she wears gloves. Covering the top half of her face was a pink mask that went past her head and cut in a V, the bottom angle of which reached her scalp. She also had a long black hair similar to Diana's and her lips were covered in dark purple lipstick. On her mask was a jewel of sorts that seemed to be the source of her power. The power itself was very much like Green Lantern.

* * *

Star Sapphire flew down to the others and wasn't too impressed. "… common criminals? Is this what I have been reduced to?"

"Criminals yes, but common... Most certainly not…" responded Luthor coming down from the third floor in a damaged glass elevator. He was joined by the Ultra-Humanite.

"Lex Luthor…" Shade said in surprised tone.

"Cheetah, Sapphire and Grundy I'm glad you could make it… and of course you all know the Ultra-Humanite." Spoke Lex approaching the group.

"…I'm sure" Remarked Humanite.

Luthor looked around, searching for someone. "It looks like our last guest might not make it…well."

"Cut formalities Luthor, What do you want?" asked Copperhead.

"Each of you is the best in the world at what you do and I have need of your unique services." answered Luthor

"My talents don't come cheaply," Returned Cheetah trying to make her point.

"You'll be paid kindly… if you can do one simple job…" replied Luthor.

"What kind of job?" Shade voiced their thoughts.

"…destroy Superman and the Justice League…"

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Hawkgirl, Flash and Batman were on duty this time. Actually Batman wasn't 'on duty'; they suspected that he was there to follow the developments of Luthor's escape.

Flash and Hawkgirl were sitting on table and Flash was telling her about his adventure.

"Heh, I am fastest man alive." Flash said.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date…" returned Hawkgirl with a smirk.

"Quiet." Batman finally spoke stopping at a channel and turning the volume up.

They got up their seats and approached to listen to the news.

"A dangerous hostage situation has developed here at the Federal building. So far the Ultra-Humanite has refused to speak with negotiators; a freak of science the Humanite is reportedly a genius who is also extremely dangerous… "

* * *

**0 Metropolis Federal building 0**

Humanite was still holding the hostage when the Justice League arrived expect Naruto.

Lantern made an energy field around Humanite's weapon and tugging it away, Superman went in and flew straight at Humanite in a spear, making him release the hostage and tacking the genius inside with him. While the man of steel was trying to punch Humanite out, Batman was checking on the hostage. "Look for other hostages!" he suggested to Green Lantern.

"Right!" answered Lantern then flew to the left side of the building on the first floor

"You're safe now…" Batman said to the hostage.

"But you're not. Aaaggghh" She returned and lashed out quickly to scratch him. She revealed herself as Cheetah wearing a wig and an overcoat.

* * *

Lantern heard the sound of another fight and before he could open the door. The door and the hinges were broken apart and Grundy attacked with fists punching hard.

Batman was attacked by Cheetah and was on the defensive. He was almost bitten by Copperhead but Batman heard him coming and flipped him over his head. But the snake-man landed athletically near Cheetah and both engaged the dark knight.

While this was going on Superman was contending with a rampaging Grundy, being put on the defensive from punch after punch.

Luthor look happily at Superman's anguish. "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Grundy's fun was interrupted when from nowhere **black chakra chain** were raised from ground and tie him down. Naruto rose from ground. He pulled chakra chain sending Grundy in a support column making it fall on him in cubic pieces.

Cheetah attacked Batman who only threw her over his head, but Copperhead attacked from behind and nearly hit the hero had Flash not intervened.

"Down boy," Said Flash punching the snake back.

Cheetah attacked Batman again but she was caught in Wonder Woman's rope. "Let me… go"

"Relax lady, this will all be over soon…" Commented Flash and making a run for the stairs.

Shade came out of the shadows "That's what you think…" he used his stick to cover Flash entirely in dark energy and pushed him forward hitting a wall and being knocked unconscious.

* * *

Naruto turned his head around, he bent over to the side avoiding a katana who was aimed at his throat. The sword was quickly pulled back. Two cuts in form of an X appeared on the door before it was broken into pieces as a person jumped out and tried to cut the ninja in half. Naruto pulled a kunai and stopped strike easily.

He pulled his kunai back and looked at his opponent. He had a ninja look to him wearing armor on all his muscles and a black body suit with a mask colored orange on the left and black on the right. He had a katana in his hands and was well built.

The person winced slightly and finally spoke "Not bad… looks like there is some challenge here…"

"I will see" returned Naruto in cold and emotionless tone. "You got a name?" he asked.

"Deathstroke… remember it… because it will be the last name you hear..." He returned with a hidden smile.

"Big words but I hope you have the moves to back up those words" said Naruto in same tone. Deathstroke attacked him first with his burst of speed and agility.

Hawkgirl engaged Sapphire in a duel and she was hitting Sapphire furiously with her mace but her pink energy held out against the fury of attacks. Shade decided to help her and he used his cane to wrap Hawkgirl in his energy.

Batman saw this and dashed at Shade giving him hard kick in head making him drop his cane and loosed control of his powers which released Hawkgirl.

Batman approached Hawkgirl to examine her state but he was fired upon by Sapphire. He countered her attack by throwing a batarang at her and she misfired attack which hit above pipe. The pipe fell off and nearly hit Diana. She caught it with her super strength but in this process, she released Cheetah who ran away.

* * *

Deathstroke had cuts from Naruto but nothing serious. The assassin tried to attack hero in every angle but his attacks wasn't working.

"You are good…" said Naruto in monotone. "…But it is not enough." This time voice came from behind assassin. Before he do anything Naruto swallow him to his personal dimension.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Grundy was about to attack Diana. He jumped at him and gave him a kick in the head. Grundy tried to attack Naruto again but when his fists came down, Naruto disappear into murder of crows surprising undead man who looked around for him. Naruto rose behind him from ground and sent him away with his punch.

Sapphire sent blast of energy toward Naruto but her attack stop by black dome. Her attacked doesn't working on him until he heard angry roar. Turning around he noticed Grundy back to his feet and he was angry. Grundy tried to attack Naruto but Naruto fazed thought it.

He does certain Hand-sign.** "Lightning Release: Black Panther"** Naruto generated black lightning from his body which takes the form of a panther and sent toward Grundy and blasted him back into a wall.

Superman was fighting Humanite and he having a hard time stopping him as ape kept countering his attacks.

* * *

Batman engaged to Luthor in a fight and trying to put this to end. Luthor raised a gun at him but the dark knight tackled him to the ground and lifted him by his collar but met with a head butt from Luthor followed by a punch in the jaw that sending him back slightly.

Luthor reached his gun and he was about to fire, one of Sapphire's rays, that was deflected by Diana and hit in platform where he was standing making him fall.

"There goes our pay check…" commented Humanite and catching Luthor before he hit the ground. "I hate to see anything happen to you Lex." He commented putting him down.

"I'm sure…" muttered Luthor disbelievingly.

Batman watched from above, He was not paying attention to his surrounding until... "Ahhh" Copperhead took advantage of this situation sneaked up on him from behind and used the special fangs to bite Batman. He held on as best as he could but was hit by Lantern's ray which knocked him unconscious.

Superman tried to catch Luthor but Humanite got in his way. Humanite was trying to hold superman back but he had a very hard time. "Luthor, They're too well organized …" Humanite warned Luthor.

Lantern was using his ring to try to catch Shade but magician's cane covered the energy and pushed it back. "Let me get us out of here. It's either that or prison again…"

Luthor had no choice and accepted the sour taste of defeat for now. "Alright Do it!"

As soon as he agreed, Shade's darkness crept all over the building and covering everything in darkness.

Lantern used his ring to clean the building but their opponents were gone.

"They're gone…" confirmed Hawkgirl.

Flash ran up the stairs to look around and found someone. "Look… We still got one of them." He pointed at Copperhead.

Superman flew up and saw Batman on the floor. "But they also got one of us…" he turned toward Batman and saw that he was sweating and breathing hard from the poison.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**See you….Next time...**


	11. Injustice for all Part 2

**Chapter 11**

**Injustice for all Part 2**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon/Kurama Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...'**Characters thought**

* * *

**Last time**

* * *

Flash ran up the stairs to look around and found someone. "Look... We still got one of them." He pointed at Copperhead.

Superman flew up and saw Batman on the floor. "But they also got one of us..." he turned toward Batman and saw that he was sweating and breathing hard from the poison.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Let's get him to the Watchtower and where is Ryūjin? He has some medical knowledge and he is able to teleport batman to watchtower in time." Spoke Superman lifting Batman up.

"We have to found Ryūjin but what form of poison was he given? It might take time to find the right one..." spoke Diana worried.

"... We have to hurry..." spoke GL.

"What happened to him?" Naruto interrupted who had unconscious Deathstroke in his hand.

"Poison" Superman responded.

"Shit ... give him to me and watch for Deathstroke." he took batman from Superman hand and vanished with using **Jikūkan Idō**.

The police force broke in the building. They found Copperhead and Deathstroke. They took two of them into custody while still looking around for others. They were amazed at the sheer punishment the building took and how it was still standing.

"What about Luthor' club?" asked Hawkgirl.

"We split up..." said Superman.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Naruto appeared in the control centre and started J'onn.

''J'onn...emergency,'' said Naruto and took batman in Medical wing.

"What happened to him?" asked J'ohn

"He is poisoned." responded blonde, **"Delicate Illness Extraction Technique"** Naruto used this technique to draw out poison and heal the damage.

'Thanks Grandma Tsunade and my shadow clone, I am able to perform this technique to save Batman life.' thought Naruto.

"I am able to extract poison from Batman body. Take poison and use it to create an antidote." said Naruto to J'ohn and gave him poison. J'ohn took poison to create antidote and Naruto tried use **Medical Jutsu** to stabilized Batman condition.

* * *

**Few Minute Latter**

They able to stabilized Batman condition with Naruto Medical Jutsu and J'ohn antidote.

"Your powers are impressive." J'ohn said to Naruto.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"Because you can use your power create mass of destruction and also heal the people."

"I am not professional healer. My Grandma was best healer in my place. I always wanted to use Medical Technique but that time I had very little control over my power so can't use medical technique. Now I have excellent control over my power so I am trying to learn Medical Technique from my Grandma notes and other material." explained Naruto. J'ohn nodded.

* * *

"Batman is now out of danger but he needs some rest." with that he got up and stretched a bit. He went to his door and was surprised that Diana was on the other side.

"How is he?" asked Diana.

"He is out of danger but he need rest" Naruto said "All battle makes me hungry. So do you want some food?"

"Sure why not, I want to try Raman" Diana responded with smile and followed blond to the kitchen.

* * *

**0 Watchtower – Few hours later 0**

Batman was starting to wake from the effects of the venom. He still felt weak but he recognized Superman and J'onn from his bed.

"Welcome back. We were afraid we'd lost you." Spoke Superman relieved.

"Luthor and the others... what happened to them?" asked Batman still weak.

"They got away... all but Copperhead and Deathstroke" answered J'onn.

Superman stepped in "I'm heading down to interrogate them."

"Alright... let's go." returned Batman lifting himself off the bed.

"No, you're staying here. That venom almost killed you"

"So?"

"So you're staying here!" returned Superman lifting his index finger to make a point.

Batman seethed in anger, although his face didn't show it. 'What I looked like? A helpless child...'

Shortly after, Superman left to search for Luthor leaving Batman and J'onn alone in the infirmary. Batman wasn't the type of man that'd listen to reason, he got up in less than a minute and left the infirmary with J'onn following, vaguely knowing what Batman was thinking.

Soon the dark knight was in front of a computer counsel tapping the keyboard like a master. He was searching for any equipment that Luthor could have smuggled and if he could make a connection to where his hideout could be.

"You really should be resting..." recommended the Martian from behind.

Batman remained silent and continued his work.

"... I know this must be hard for you... feeling helpless." Again no response, but the alien was determined to not be ignored. He got closer; just a few inches from his the hero left "You're the only one of us without special powers... But you don't need to prove yourself! You're a valued member of this team and we're only trying to..."

"I'm taking a shuttle..." said Batman, now on his feet and facing J'onn, his covered eyes daring J'onn to try something. "Unless can stop me."

'Perhaps it's better this way...' thought the Martian. '...no.'

* * *

**0 Metropolis Pictures Store 0**

"'The best at what you do, WHAT WAS I THINKING?" cursed Lex Luthor looking at his gang.

"We did everything we could" said Cheetah.

"Did you? Did you fight like your lives depended on it? Did you fight to the last man?" said Luthor in angry tone.

"You got what you paid for Luthor. You should really simmer down.'' Spoke Sapphire in a bored manner.

"Like Sapphire said. You get what you pay for, Luthor," Stated Shade.

Luthor was starting to shake from anger, but did everything in his power to push it back. "Are you saying you want more money? THAT you want to be reworded for FAILURE? I must to take the whole lot of you and...ahhhha''

Luthor didn't have time to finish, he found himself helpless with his neck in Grundy's arm two feet above the ground. "And WHAT?" Dared Grundy tired of this scolding.

"…. go ahead... kill me... you'll be saving me from months of bedpans and feeding tubes, and you'll guarantee that none of you will get a penny from me..."

With no way around it, Grundy let him go with a quick, ''You're crazy..."

* * *

The doors suddenly slammed open revealing the outline of a person. "And what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me." Spoke the figure stepping in the light revealing the Joker.

He was 6'3 feet tall man with green hair slicked back; his eyes were dark red with yellowish whites, with a full white face and black circles underneath his eyes and no visible eyebrows. He had a long pointed nose, yellowish teeth and dark red lips. All in all his face could freak any normal person out; add that with an insane ear to ear smile and you get an all-expense paid trip to your therapist. He was dressed in purple tuxedo with two tails on his coat reaching his butt, with a flower in his left chest-pocket. Underneath the suit was a light green shirt with a purple bow tie. He outfit was complete with a pair of gray gloves over his hands and a pair of expensive shoes.

While some of the others were surprised by the King Jokester of crime, due mostly to his reputation, Luthor was annoyed, "Get the hell out of here..."

Joker moved closer and faked a pout "Oh Lexy, I'm hurt! How could you have this little party without inviting me?" Joker asked with an air horn in his hand a party hat on his head.

If anything, Luthor was getting more annoyed. "It's not a party. Grundy, get rid of him!"

Grundy followed through but Joker stepped in and blew the air horn which was actually a spray can full of gas. Taking one whip of the gas and Grundy chocked and fell face first on the floor in a heap. .

Disposing of the hat and can, Joker returned to the businessman. "But seriously Lex …you need me."

"Like I need skin rash." returned Luthor.

Joker played around with Luthor's collar before stepping forward and sitting on Grundy "Maybe so, but I know something you don't know... I know how the Bat thinks..." finished Joker presenting the tracking device that had been planted on the leader's collar in their battle.

* * *

**''Pathetic ...Underestimating your opponents, not having vital information to combat and lack of teamwork... Pitiful.''** said Dark voice form somewhere. All villains were searching person.

"Who are you? Show yourself." said Luthor in angry tone.

**"Very well"** with that darkness spread in room and one figure appeared in corner of room. Because of the darkness they can't saw his face and only thing they saw that his purple eyes with rings around his pupils. Then invisible pressure slammed on them which sent every villain into their knees. Suddenly all pressure lifted up.

Luthor first speak with some fear in voice" so what do you want?"

**"I want you capture Ryūjin."** said dark figure in emotionless tone.

"why?" asked shade.

**"Because we are old enemies, He has something which I want. I give each of you gold coins. From what I know these do not exist in this dimension. They would be priceless on the black market"**

Most of the villains marvelled at the offer. That was easily five times what Luthor was offering to pay them.

"I don't need money" said Luthor.

**''I give cure to your Kryptonite poisoning. Not only It will restore your life span but it would be lengthened far beyond your original attended lifetime.''** said Dark Figure.

"You got deal." said Luthor.

**"My one associate will helps you to capture Ryūjin and one more thing unlike so called heroes this world if Ryūjin hard pressed enough he wouldn't hesitate to kill you"** With that he disappeared in darkness.

**0 The next night 0**

The night was quiet and clear; Batman was fully recovered from the venom and he was on the hunt.

He followed the signal to the abandoned Metropolis Picture Store. He descended from the roof on his grappling hock on the top floor. He made his way to the edge of a rail; looking down two floors below him he found the injustice gang playing cards around a huge round table with a big spotlight above them. Cheetah, Shade and Sapphire were out with both women leaning on the table.

"How long we wait here?" asked Grundy and taking a card.

"Patience Grundy… patience," Returned Luthor

"Grundy, not like waiting…" returned the giant zombie.

The dark knight never saw it coming. Joker sneaked up behind him and hit him in the side of the head with a heavy leather bag. Batman fell from the high and landed on the table hard breaking it in half and shocking most of the criminals.

Joker's maniac laugh sounded through the building, and rocks falling out of the bag he had hit Batman with.

Finally stopping he started to climb down the stairs while still laughing and clapping his hands here and there. "HHAA…good show everyone good show"

* * *

"What do we do with him?" asked Sapphire.

"I know just the…." returned Lex but was interrupted, when they all surrounded by murder of crow. All crows were started to attacking them. Then all crows suddenly vanished and Naruto emerged from ground.

"It was Batman luck because I followed him but…" he suddenly appeared front of Grundy "…Yours bad luck." and punch him hard that sent him toward wall.

Naruto suddenly found himself hoisted up in the air by a violet beam. From above one of the houses floated Star Sapphire. ''Well that was easy..."

"I don't think so..." said voice from behind. She found second Naruto behind her and first Naruto disappeared into flock of crows. Then quick punch Naruto sent her toward ground. Naruto found he halting as his feet was caught by shadows. From all around corners the Injustice Gang appeared.

''You might want to give up. You're surrounded.''

"Really…" said Naruto. They tried to attack him but…**"Black Chidori Spark"**…black electricity surrounded him sent everyone backward.

With angry roar, Grundy tried to punch Naruto but he fazed through it. Before Grundy could do another attack, Naruto casted Genjutsu on him and he fell unconscious.

Cheetah tried to attack Naruto from behind but fazed thought her. Naruto turned his attention to Cheetah. ''Now as for you'' He took out another kunai and with evil smirk. ''I always wanted me a Cheetah skinned rug.''

Cheetah backed up in caution and fear because man had told them that if Ryūjin hard pressed enough he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"Bravo that was quite a show…" the voice of King Jokester of crime. "Here, have a prize…"said the Joker from standing above Batman. He pulled out a doll and threw it at the blond, before it hit the ground; it exploded in a mixture of poisonous gases. When all gas was clear they found unconscious Ryūjin on floor. All villains came closer to unconscious hero.

"Did we win?" asked Cheetah.

"Yes and Tie…" before Luthor could finished sentence Ryūjin began to glow. Before villains could even flee he ignited in an incredible explosion sending all villains across the wall.

Real Naruto emerged from ground. "I liked to play with..." before he could finish, He felt pain across his neck and someone draining his all energy. When he turned around last thing Naruto saw was familiar orange mask and voice...

**"TOBI is good boy…"**

* * *

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Madara and Tobi alive?**

**See you next time…..**


	12. Injustice for all Part 3

**Chapter 12**

**Injustice for all Part 3**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon/Kurama Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...'**Characters thought**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

Real Naruto emerged from ground. "I liked to play with..." before he could finish, He felt pain across his neck and someone draining his all energy. When he turned around last thing Naruto saw was familiar orange mask and voice...

**"TOBI is good boy..."**

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Batman, come in...Please respond… Ryūjin come in..." J'onn was out of options. Just two hours ago he got a call from Ryūjin saying that he found the criminals but he closed communicator before indicating where said location was. Now, he could find neither Ryūjin nor Batman and it was starting to make him worry.

"Still no word?" asked Diana walking in.

"...no. We lost him. And we can't track the communicator, which means that either Ryūjin turned it off... or it was destroyed," Responded the Martian.

"We tried to find both of them" said Hawkgirl walking in.

"Yes, they must be in danger or capture by enemy" Said Diana in worried tone.

**" Ryūjin is trouble magnet from birth" **said Kurama who appeared in watchtower with flash of fire.

"So you also worried about him" asked Diana.

**"Nah... Ryūjin has devil's mind he know how to handle situation but I know one thing about him that he know how to manipulate people."** said Kurama.

"What do you mean?" asked Hawkgirl.

**"He has ability to turn. His enemy into ally."** answered Kurama

* * *

**0 Metropolis Pictures Store 0**

Batman and Naruto were both tied back to back in special metal restrains back to back with a special neon light in a the form of a circle above them emanating a barrier around them. Also Naruto bound by chakra resistance seal and chakra draining seals for extra protection.

The Injustice gang entered with Joker.

He approached to unconscious Batman and gave him a quick slap to wake him up. "Wakey… wakey… bats."

Batman came to with a grunt and recognized his longtime nemesis. "Joker... I should have known you'd be in on this."

"Really, I've become so predictable?" Returned the criminal dramatically, He turned to Luthor and spoke, "You're not going to leave him like this… Are you?"

"Why?" asked Luthor with his arms bent one over the other confidently.

"Hello, He's still alive," finished Joker sharply looking at Luthor as if he was crazy.

"And he's going to stay that way until I say we don't need them anymore" Luthor returned angrily.

Joker approached Luthor closer and with a hand around his shoulders "Lex… Lex, listen to someone who knows... Don't wait... kill them now" stated the Joker whispering the last part and pointing at the gun on Luthor's shoulder strap.

"You don't like my decisions? Then I don't care" hissed the former businesses man shouldering Joker in the side.

Joker with a grunt took a step back. "...and they say I'm 'crazy'..."

Luthor turned around to the rest of the criminals and none looked too convinced by Luthor security measures, with the exception of the Ultra-Humanite.

Luthor's left eye began twitch with annoyance "WHAT...Those restraints are pure titanium, they'll never get loose. And the stasis field will prevent the Martian from locating them."

"Who is 'them'?" Interrupted Batman quietly.

"It means him" Luthor pointed to his right side.

Batman saw Ryūjin bound by same style but some extra feature like symbols was drawn around him. He saw one man who wore orange mask and dress in black cloak with red clouds.

" Ryūjin" Batman said surprise tone then looked at man and asked "who are you?"

"Me...I am Tobi ... Manbat- san and Tobi is good boy" said Tobi childishly.

"My name Batman" said Batman if possible slightly annoying tone.

"Sorry ... Don't mad on Tobi ...Tobi is not bad boy ...Tobi is good boy." said Tobi in childish voice then started to poke Ryūjin.

"What are you doing Tobi?" asked Shade.

"Tobi is thinking..." said Tobi.

"What" asked Luthor in irritated tone.

"How to wake up him" said Tobi.

* * *

Then he saw Naruto was awaking.

"Yeh…he is awaking" said Tobi in joy.

Naruto awaked and He found himself surrounded by criminals and Tobi.

"Tobi" said Naruto in angry tone "How are you alive?"

"Tobi...Tobi is not easy to kill and you not like to see Tobi alive..." said Tobi in fake sad Tone.

"If you are alive thus Madara…where is Madara?" said Naruto in angry tone.

"Tobi is afraid" he teleport himself behind Joker "save Tobi…Makeup-san"

Before Joker do anything Luthor cut him off.

''Now, one of you must have a passkey or access code I can use against your friends. Where is it?" Demanded Luthor.

"Guess" replied Batman with a grin.

"I don't need it ...I can teleport anywhere I want...and your interrogation is suck." Said Naruto.

"Fine… Grundy open them." Said Luthor.

Grundy appeared with Batman's belt and tried to force it open. "Aaaaaaa" that is until he was hit by 1000 volts of electricity by the defense mechanism.

"That looked like a shocking experience.'' Naruto said making a mental note to him a copy of that defense mechanism.

"I told you." Said Joker with a grin.

"Shut up, Sapphire, open the other one." Ordered Luthor.

Now Sapphire was no fool. She saw firsthand what Batman's belt could do so she didn't take any chance. She used her powers to open Ryūjin's equipment pouch and scatter the contents on the floor. Kunai, shuriken, some scrolls in a very strange language along with some folded pieces of paper fell on the ground. Most of the criminals breathed a sigh of relief because nothing they expected happened.

Grundy got up still a little dizzy, when he caught one of the folded papers.

"Tobi...Don't think it is good idea" Tobi tried to warn him but too late. Tag shine briefly. It blew up in Grundy's face. Grundy mumbled a few incoherent words before he passed out on ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Bring them upstairs, I'll take care of them..." said Luthor to Sapphire who proceeded to gather all of Ryūjin's items and placed them in a pouch along with other and took them to Luthor. Soon she and everyone except for Grundy and Humanite were in the elevator.

"Humanite, Grundy, watch them..." ordered Luthor.

* * *

While Batman and Naruto were both tied up and watched. Luthor tried to use his computer skills with an advanced console and scanning device to crack into the belt and search for his goal.

"Grundy, what is Luthor paying you for this?" said Batman.

"Money, lots of it." returned the zombie

"As much he is getting?" Batman Asked and gestured at Humanite.

"I don't know..." Grundy responded.

Naruto caught on to the idea. "Well there you have it..."

"What do you mean?" asked Grundy.

"Look at all you had to put up with, you should be getting more."

"More than me? …Outrageous..." Returned Humanite and taking a seat on the chair with newspaper in his hand.

"Is it?"

"You're right, I mean, it's not like he is going to make it an equal share. Luthor is probably going to cut you the most..." returned the blond with a smirk.

Grundy put two and two together and he started to growl angrily.

* * *

Upstairs Luthor was trying to short-circuit the belt, after he lost interest in the pouch. The results started to appear in the form of small sparks followed by explosions from the belt.

"Careful, just because you won't live to see old age doesn't mean we don't want to." Said Sapphire slightly shaken.

Their conversation was cut short when noises of a fight started to sound from the stairs from bellow.

"What was that?" Wondered Luthor out loud until he recognized the voices guessing what was happening. "I should have known..."

The rest of the gang returned below in time to witness Grundy and Humanite fighting each other rolling around the floor.

"UNHAND ME… You worthless zombie," Demanded Humanite and completely ignoring Luthor and the rest.

"Take... that... back" Returned Grundy never stopping for a breather.

Luthor's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably. These idiots were more trouble than they were worth. "STOP IT… RIGHT NOW" he barked.

The order seemed to work since they both stopped with Grundy holding Humanite in a head lock. But one more bonk escaped him before he smiled like an idiot.

"You imbeciles are killing me faster than the Kryptonite." Luthor finished.

"Sorry," they both returned separating from each other.

Luthor approached both the heroes. "You did this didn't you?"

Batman didn't flinch while Naruto merely smirked.

"Well it won't happen again. Cheetah… Take over here, if our guests cause any more trouble, shut them up." ordered Luthor.

Tobi appeared suddenly and spoke to Luthor "Tobi also want guard duty ...Tobi will become good boy, please…NoHair-san... Please"

Luthor eyebrows were twitching with annoyance because his nickname and there were snickers in his background.

"Ok Tobi" said Luthor.

"Yeh..." Tobi was jumping around with joy.

Luthor returned to his Lab in the upper section, pain started course through his body. The stress was making it worse.

Grundy, Sapphire and Shade saw this and were starting to whisper about getting paid before he can die. They also didn't try to hide it very well, seeing how Luthor heard every word and sent them away.

Left alone with Humanite, he was starting to think his options. "I can't give up now... I need to buy more time...Can't you help?"

"Perhaps... but... it will cost extra." Returned Humanite and getting a grunt from Luthor. There was no sentimentalism in crime.

* * *

**0 Prison 0**

While this was happening, Superman and Flash were trying to interrogate Copperhead and Deathstroke but that proved to be a dead end.

"This not our job…" remarked Flash.

Superman regretted not having either Batman or Ryūjin along. "Watchtower, this is Superman. Any word on… Batman or Ryūjin?"

"Negative… Superman…. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl left to search any trail in the city. I'll call you if we find anything…over." Finished J'onn.

* * *

**0 Metropolis Pictures Store- Batman and Ryūjin 0**

Tobi and Cheetah were on guard duty. Naruto was looking at Tobi with angry expression.

"Don't look at Tobi like that…Tobi is afraid" Said Tobi to Naruto.

"Cut the crap Tobi…You can't fool me." Naruto said in cold tone.

"Very well child of prophecy..." Tobi spoke cold tone. This surprised both Batman and Cheetah.

"How are you alive and where is Madara?" asked Naruto.

"You will know very soon." Said Tobi.

"You are coward Tobi" said Naruto in angry tone.

"My ...My…It is a way to talk to your elder. Your mother not teaches you anything." Tobi said in mocking tone.

"You are the one who responsible for my parent's death." Said Naruto angrily.

"And you are the one who is responsible our frailer from your birth. Because of you we loosed our pet. Then because of you Nagato and Konan were betrayal me. Then you stole our power and foil our plan to bring peace in world." Said Tobi in cold tone.

"Your peace was nothing but illusion," Said Naruto.

"But now we will get from you which was rightful to ours" Said Tobi and turned behind then vanish in thin air.

* * *

"Who is he?" asked Cheetah.

"He is real Tobi. His childish behavior is nothing but act to confuse his enemy." Naruto respond.

"What was his plan?" Batman asked.

"His plan was get power which is now in me and cast unbreakable illusion to whole world with the help of moon." Said Naruto.

"That was crazy" Said Cheetah who slightly frighten.

"He and his master were most dangerous persons in my world." Said Naruto.

"So you not from this world' asked Batman.

"No... In my world kill or get killed …and you really don't want to know anything." Blond responded.

"but how you came our world?' asked Batman

"In last battle with them" Naruto responded "Now stop my story ….How about yours..." Naruto asked to Cheetah

"What?" said Cheetah

"Were you born like that?'' asked Naruto.

"No… this is the result of my own actions." Cheetah responded in sad tone.

"You mean through genetics, right?" Asked Batman.

"That's right… I used to be a scientist working on ways to enhance the human capabilities with animal characteristics."

"Why would you do something like that?" Asked the blond who was genuinely curious.

"My initial objective was to enhance the human immune system because animals have a natural endurance to human terminal illness; I was hoping to give the world cures for cancer, HIV, diabetes. At first we were barely reaching any stage of research because changing a certain characteristic is basically rebuilding the human genome from scratch." Answered Cheetah.

"So what happened?" asked Blond again.

"After some time we discovered that it was impossible to modify the immune system without affecting the other genes in the body. Simulations and rat tests appeared that there was some nasty side-effect" She answered.

"So you discovered that the answer wasn't in just modifying the immune system." Continued Batman

"That's right. For the patient to remain stable, it was necessary to modify certain characteristics of the human body so that it could adapt to the immune system." Answered Cheetah.

"So? What happened?" asked Blonde.

"My research opened whole new worlds with so much to do…"

"…but so little funding." Continued Batman.

"You know about that?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"You didn't have enough for research subjects… so you used yourself."

"And now I'm a freak. My people I considered friends and family all have abandoned me. I became an outcast…" answered the feline regretfully remembering the past.

"This thing pisses me off about human" said Naruto furiously.

His answer caused Cheetah and Batman to turned their head in surprise at him.

'' They were with you from the beginning. You worked together for the same ambition, the same dream, and then they abandoned you like it never meant anything to them. You know what my sensei said 'those who break a rule are trash but who abandoned friend they less than trash' . They nothing but trash" Naruto said angrily whose eyes shine red for brief second.

This surprised both Cheetah and Batman. Batman more, because he talked about human liked he is not human.

She was about to answer the elevator opened and out came Humanite.

"Luthor sent me to relieve you…" said the Humanite.

"…okay." She answered and she went with him.

* * *

**0 Upper Level- few minutes before 0**

Luthor had been working on Batman's belt again. For his plan he had to gain access to the Watchtower. Humanite was helping him make the final adjustments to his equipment while Joker was pacing around; He was too excited to have his turn to watch Batman.

"She's been down there too long…" said the Joker.

"Forget it. There is no way I'm leaving you alone with him and Tobi is also there " Responded Lex knowing full well what Joker was really after.

"But… Tobi is here…" Tobi responded who appeared nowhere behind joker.

"What are you doing here? I think that you are on guard duty with Cheetah" asked Luthor.

"Tobi was bored and there was no fun in guard duty…so Tobi decided to came here." Tobi replied in childish manner.

"So you want some fun… I can help you with that." Joker responded with smirk.

"Sorry …but Tobi is straight boy" said Tobi in frighten tone and hide behind Luthor.

"I AM ALSO STRAIGHT." Said Joker loudly.

"….but you said that you wanted to fun with Tobi" said Tobi in same tone.

"Forget it…" said Joker

* * *

Sometime latter

"Humanite, go relieve Cheetah."

"Can't you send Grundy?" Argued Humanite he really didn't want guard duty; it was unfitting for a being of his stature.

"Just do what I say" ordered Luthor.

"It's your funeral…" grumbled Humanite with a scowl leaving for guard duty.

After leaving, Luthor turned on the advanced scanner again, with the appropriate modifications. The machine sent a current of electricity in all the defence mechanism bypassing all armour and causing short-circuit in the lock mechanism. The result was all the pockets on the belt opened one after the other in quick succession.

"Finally…" said Luthor proud of his work and proceeded to turn the belt around and dump all the contents on the table. Some batarangs with a few sharp bat throwing disks and some advanced grenade-like devices fell.

"What is this?' Tobi tried to touch some explosive device but Luthor stopped him.

"Don't touch it you idiot... Wait… This is it…" said Luthor.

"What?" Asked Joker.

"The key to our victory…" Answered Luthor and holding a remote control that was access key to the Watchtower.

* * *

All gang came. When Cheetah looked at Tobi, He gave her looked that if she told anything about him to other. He will kill her.

Luthor came with a plan. "We will be sending a small group up to the Watchtower, up here'' He pointed at an image on his screen "Sapphire, you will take them there, Grundy you're the muscle in case there are any league members there, Shade you will provide the distraction and escape. Your mission is to hide this bomb, its big enough to blow the whole installation to hell along with everyone in it."

"Can Tobi go?" asked Tobi

"NO" said Luthor

"But I want to go" said Tobi and he vanished.

"How will you be sure that they will be in it?" Asked Shade.

"They are either searching for us, or our guests or are in the Watchtower. If they aren't then make your presence known when you get there and the others will return to the installation to check it out. And they'll be dead before they know It." answered Luthor with a smirk.

The rest seemed to like the plan; all except Cheetah who seemed troubled.

* * *

**0 Space-Watchtower 0**

The plan was going well, Sapphire took her two teammates to the installation while Shade used the remote to open the airlock and Grundy carried the bomb, which was in an orange suitcase.

J'onn was looking over some reports about maintenance when an alarm went off signalling the approach of someone. He looked at the arrival but saw a bubble of energy, at first he thought it was Green Lantern but the colour of the energy was pink and the people inside were definitely not of the Justice League "Intruders." He concluded activating the alarm.

The hero flew to the Docking Bay but was instantly overwhelmed by blackness and was rendered helpless. Before J'onn knew it, he was on the floor unconscious, courtesy of Grundy.

"He never saw it coming. Good job Grundy." Praised Shade before continuing the mission.

* * *

**0 Metropolis Pictures store 0**

Humanite was relaxing in a chair minding his own business until…

"Showtime everybody... Live in colour... 'The End of the Justice League'." Joker entered with the madman of the pair, pushing a cart with a TV on top in front of the heroes.

"Don't make me laugh…" responded Batman.

"….. This is no joke. We broke your belt and guess what we found…" Laughed the madman. "Butttt, there's a surprise hidden in your clubhouse and when your friends get there, KABOOOM" exclaimed Joker excitedly with his most insane grin.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Naruto to Tobi who teleport there.

"Tobi is here to watch show name 'The End of the Justice League'" Tobi responded.

"Popcorn?" offered Joker

"Tobi want popcorns" said Tobi and took popcorn from Joker's hand.

"…But you have no mouth" said Joker and laughed like madman for his joke.

"Tobi will manage…' said Tobi. Before Joker will response he saw Tobi already ate all popcorns with masked on.

"How hell you ate all popcorn?" asked Joker.

"That is Tobi's secret….." Tobi responded which somehow annoyed Joker.

Humanite had enough "you two nauseate me…" said the genius before leaving.

"He's going to miss the show…and the sequel." Said Joker.

"… There will be sequel…what is it? Tobi want to know." asked Tobi.

"What sequel?" asked Batman and ignored Tobi.

"After the bomb gets your friends…I get you…"

* * *

Naruto watched intently on the television waiting.

Everyone was tense and waited with baited breath. Luthor was the most excited, he watched intently on a wide screen TV with the rest of the Injustice Gang behind him.

"Any minute now" said Luthor.

"And then we get paid, right?" Asked Shade.

"Please, can't you let me enjoy this one important moment in peace?" asked Luthor irritated.

"Sorry" replied the pale man.

Everyone was on edge. This will be the end of the Justice League.

A huge explosion appeared on the monitor blinding the viewer.

"…Goodbye Superman" said Luthor.

"…..no." said Naruto quietly.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Who is Tobi? What is behind mask of Tobi?**

**Next Chapter….**


	13. Injustice for all End

**Chapter 13**

**Injustice for all End**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon/Kurama Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...' **Characters thought**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

Everyone was on edge. This will be the end of the Justice League.

A huge explosion appeared on the monitor blinding the viewer.

"...Goodbye Superman" said Luthor.

"...no." said Naruto quietly.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

The explosion was huge. Everyone waited with baited breath.

The smoke finally started to clear...

* * *

**0 Watchtower - minutes before explosion 0**

Before J'onn was knocked out, he succeeded to sound the alarm. Every member's communicator received the alarm and all had gathered at prison to determine the next action. They totally decided to investigate the alarm and why J'onn hadn't answered to any of their calls.

They all climbed aboard the Javelin and flew to their base.

"Any luck on finding Ryūjin?" asked Flash.

"No, it's like he disappeared. Also Kurama didn't know where is he." returned Lantern.

"First Batman, then Ryūjin and now this... I have a bad feeling all about this..." said Superman.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that they are all related." Stated Hawkgirl.

"We're almost there..." said Diana.

* * *

They opened shield doors in the docking bay. When all heroes climbed down on ramp They heard weak grumble.

Flash recognized it in a second. "J'onn" he ran at the Martian and turned him over. He was in pain and weak.

The others soon joined them.

"He's is unconscious." Said Lantern.

"What happened to him?" Asked Diana.

"I'll take him to the medical wing." Said Superman and helping J'onn up. "You search the Watchtower for who could have done this..." He commanded.

Soon J'onn was in bed with the scanners working on a diagnosis while Flash, Superman and Diana were around him. GL and Hawkgirl soon joined them. "We looked in all places but found nothing. Whoevers did this was left in a hurry"

* * *

"Hey…What is this?" asked Flash who found letter in floor.

"What is in your hand Flash?" Asked Diana.

"A letter…It's said 'To Justice League'" said Flash.

"Just read it" said Hawkgirl.

Flash read letter. "It is some kind of joke...It's said that There is bomb in watchtower" said Flash.

"What" said GL

"No, this is serious matter." said the man of steel, tension building up already.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for Let's spread out and find it" Advised Lantern who already flying out of the room.

The heroes spread urgently in Watchtower with Flash looking at middle section and all the rooms and panels, Wonder Woman flying in all the places examining behind and under any movable device. Hawkgirl looked at the upper levels, and Superman used his x-ray vision to examination every wall.

Their search showed ineffective. Lantern searched in the docking area with his ring for any thermal discharges of the bomb. Finally he found some tracks, some very large tracks "Wait, I've found something. Tracks... they're faint but..." he didn't finish seeing very clearly that the tracks ended at a yellow suitcase. "FLASH" he called in his radio.

"I got it" Returned Flash, He took the suitcase and ran at high speeds at the blast doors.

Superman flew with speed at control panel and opened the doors via emergency switch long enough for Flash to use his momentum to get close enough to throw the bomb in space where it blasted.

* * *

**0 Hideout –Present 0**

Luthor couldn't believe his eyes. "NO… It's not fair… They should be cosmic dust, now." he cursed lifting his couch and throwing it at the screen shattering the glass screen to pieces. He was angry. His plan was perfect. How could it fail?

"Luthor calm down…You will make your condition worse," called Cheetah

"DO YOU REALLY CARE…? You're all just a bunch of money hungry, useless, sad excuses of criminals." Snapped Luthor letting his anger take over throwing all logic and reason out the window.

The gang was really shocked for a moment. This was uncalled for; even a thief can take as much as he can.

"That's it... I don't know about the rest of you, but I had enough..." said Star Sapphire. A professional of her calibre didn't have to take this. "There's always other jobs..." she finished leaving.

"Me too..." added Cheetah following her.

Grundy and Shade followed, this was not worth their time. Luthor was left all alone.

"Wait… I'll pay you double..." said Luthor.

"What's the point? It's over." Stated Sapphire.

"No... We can still win if we lure them here. I've got a plan, but we have to stick together."

"Grundy… not that dumb." zombie returned with closing the elevator shaft.

"Alright... Then, TRIPLE!" Luthor shouted.

His words work like magic, the doors stopped.

Luthor couldn't help but narrow his eyes. This was nothing like he imagined. "... Sapphire... go and get... Humanite." Called Lex feeling his body weaken.

Humanite returned and when he saw Luthor holding on, he ran to his side and tried to balance him on his own shoulder. "You are weakening Lex, I may have the solution but there is a certain amount of risk..."

"...I'm already dying has it is... I have nothing left to lose... do it..."

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

It was close but hazard had passed. The heroes were a little shaky but after it but there was one question that was on everyone's mind 'How the tower was broke?'

After calling Batman several times and receiving no answer, they finally gave up. They just couldn't find him. "Batman's still not replying." said Hawkgirl holding the phone.

"It was Grundy... Star Sapphire and the Shade..." Answered J'onn and catching everyone's attention. "I... saw them approaching and then... everything went black..." said the green Martian weakly.

"How could they have gotten in?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"There is one way they could have... with Batman's transmitter..." Answered Green Lantern.

The rest of the team was shocked, but it all happening to it make sense, the Luthor gang, Batman's absence, Ryūjin suddenly disappearance.

"This is bad..." said Flash voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I have one question" said Diana and catching everyone attentions. "Who sent that letter and how he entered in watchtower?"

"The only people I know who enter in watchtower without anyone notice are Ryūjin and his pet Kurama" said Hawkgirl.

"**I am not his pet, foolish bird" **said Kurama who appeared in watchtower in column of fire.

"Do you have any clue who is he, Kurama" asked Superman. He had shown Kurama letter.

Kurama looked at letter and took thinking position. All looked at fox and expecting answer from him.

"**No clue"** said Kurama. All superheroes were sweet drop for his direct answer.

"What do you think about this letter?" asked Diana.

"**Sender is clever, smart and knows how to sneak up in higher security. If he is Ryūjin then he has some big plan"** Kurama answered.

"How" asked Superman

"**I know him from his birth trust me something big going to happen."** said Kurama and vanished into column of blue fire.

* * *

**0 Hideout- Custody room 0**

Naruto and Batman felt relieved.

"Tobi want to know… If film title was 'The End of Justice league' so why that was not destroyed… (He pointed at watchtower)...Now Tobi gets it… Film name was wrong. It real Name was 'No End of Justice League'...so where is its sequel?" Tobi asked to Joker.

"You are right Tobi..." said the madman pushing the TV on the ground destroying it looking like a disappointed critic at a movie opening."I will show you his live sequel..." of course shifting between lunatic to insane killer doesn't take too long. The madman pulled out a sharp razor and approached Batman intent on putting a smile on the hero's face one way or the other...

Naruto tensed and was trying to think of a plan. "Wait, don't you still need us alive?"

"I could care less about that... don't worry; I'll be with you in a minute..." said the madman closing in on his nemesis. Only a few inches from his face, he started to trace the razor down the hero's cheek feeling anxiety build up.

Tobi stopped him "You can't killed him, Makeup-san"

"Why" asked Joker in irritated tone.

"Because NoHair-san and Tobi master will be mad at Tobi...so you can't kill them...and Tobi don't want to become bad boy" Said Tobi.

Joker was pissed at Tobi. He was just about to make another try but found that he couldn't move. Feeling a big grip on his arm he turned around dumbly only to meet Grundy holding on tightly.

"Luthor not want you alone with them..." said the big giant holding the madman in place.

"Oh come on Grundy, old pal, what's a couple of nicks, cuts and bruises between friends?" asked the white faced criminal with the most innocent smile he could make.

"Go away..."

"Huh… party pooper..." Responded Joker, after pulling his arm and returned to the elevator.

* * *

Grundy leaned against the wall and guarded the two.

"This is getting risky, we have to get out now..." whispered Batman careful not to move his lips too much.

"Yeah... got a plan?" Asked Naruto.

"Thanks... if you hadn't come when you did...Can I have some water?" asked Batman

"...okay," Grundy responded before fetching the water.

Grundy reached the cup up for Batman to drink. The hero took a mouth of the water juggled it a bit in his mouth before squirting it above his head in the stasis field projection device causing it to short-circuit and blow up. "Thanks" returned Batman.

"Uh-oh," returned Grundy realizing worriedly what happened.

'J'onn, can you hear me?' Thought Batman and tried to reach to the J'onn.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

The league was in confusion, they had no hints, no evidence and no clue where Ryūjin and Batman were. Hawkgirl tried to call Batman and Ryūjin again and again but nothing, none of them were responding.

"How long is this going to take?" Asked Flash who was worried for his friends.

"Something will come up..." returned Superman.

"We can't just wait here and wait for something to happen." Said Flash to Superman

"We can't leave until we find Luthor and his gang. They already broke the Watchtower once, if we leave they could do it again and next time we might all die…Trust me, I know Luthor. Our only option is to try and find Batman or wait for Luthor to make the next move… I'm sorry Flash..." returned Superman sadly.

"You're right..." returned Flash returning back to grumbling.

Hawkgirl was just about to call again when J'onn jumped out of bed scaring the others. "I know where they are" he said urgently.

"Where?" Superman asked quickly.

"Metropolis Picture Store" Responded J'onn already flying to the Javelin.

* * *

**0 Metropolis Pictures store 0**

"They're coming" Said Batman while Grundy was leaving in elevator.

"You could have done that sooner..." said Naruto drily.

"Hmm..." returned Batman.

"Oh, is that your default response to every common sense question." Said blond in annoyance.

Explosions were started. They heard it from above and the ceiling was starting to shake with a dust falling from it. The lights were out before they came back on. "What is that?" asked Batman.

"Our help" blond responded.

One minute later shadow portal opened revealing red eyes black raven.

"Good Job Karasu ... use your wind attack and tried to free us" said Naruto. With that Karasu wing shine brightly and she sent two Creston moon shape wind attack toward them which freed them to their binding. Naruto removed all seal tag from his body.

"You could have done that sooner..." said Batman.

"Hmm..." said Naruto to irritate Batman ' playback is bitch'

* * *

**0 Upper Level-10 minutes earlier 0**

Humanite was modifying the equipment to help Luthor while the others looked what we're happening.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Cheetah.

"Yes, just stay out of my way." Retorted the genius.

Star Sapphire started walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Luthor.

"Outside for air, there nothing we do here anyway." Returned Sapphire.

"I'm coming too." said Cheetah going after her. Shade joined them.

* * *

Outside was a cool night and wind was blowing slightly while the sky was cloudy.

The criminals started to chat about Luthor, money and other jobs they had done.

Suddenly a crash was heard with trashcans falling over.

"What was that?" asked Shade shaky.

"Let's check it out..." responded Sapphire already charging her powers.

They turned the corner and got ready to attack when they saw small puppy there.

"Just a puppy..." answered Shade.

"Let's head back..." said Sapphire already leaving.

When they turned back, puppy vanishes in air and one red eyes raven was watching them from distance.

* * *

They returned just in time to see Luthor getting on the table he had previously used to deactivate Batman's belt, in nothing but some tight boxers and Humanite was dressed in a scientist's robe with blue gloves. Tobi was with interest.

They all watched as Humanite started to operate all the machines. Everyone tensed not sure what to expect. The screen on Luthor's table started to glow green before he himself was lifted a foot in the air by some sort of green energy emanating from the table. As he remained in the air, Humanite pulled a lever, causing a huge current of energy to start coursing through the wires reaching a pedestal above Luthor.

Sparks started to fly everywhere as a robotic arm pressed a chest plate over the former businessman's chest before letting go leaving Lex with his chest covered by the plate.

Humanite smiled like a mad scientist and rotated the amplifier on a display unit, while watching his handiwork. The result was the table under Luthor glowing even brighter and the back piece of the chest plate appeared out of it. Said plate was attached to Luthor's back and connected to parts of the first chest plate, by another robotic arm, forming full chest armor. There was one step left, Humanite smirked and pulled the last lever. The room rang with Luthor's scream as a huge concentration of energy powered the plates for a few seconds.

Finally, Humanite turned the machine off.

"Will he be alright?" asked Sapphire approaching.

"This control unit should stabilize his condition. The next few minutes will tell." He answered removing his gloves and waiting for the result.

"Mister Luthor… Mister Luthor…Batman broke that static thingy." Called Grundy, who was now running from elevator to the others.

"He's probably communicated the Martian already. They'll be here soon." Stated Humanite with taking off his robe.

"What are we going to do?" asked the giant.

"Don't... panic." said a deep calm voice spooking the others. It was Lex Luthor getting off the table; the containment unit was a bluish green with two wide rectangles on each side of the chest and a six point green hexagon on the centre which all glow a bright green. "We'll be ready for them...once we eliminate the traitor..."

"Traitor?" Cheetah cried in shock, while the others were shocked frozen, no one was expecting this.

"Think about it... the only way they could have found the bomb was if someone told them... one of us… Fortunately this place still has functioning following cameras." said Luthor, before picking up a remote and pushing a button.

The huge monitor sprang to life and showed 9 different view screens showing all the activity in the past hour. Everyone watched as the view screen in the middle and bottom centre showed Cheetah talking to the two heroes and arguing, quite emotionally actually. There was no sound, leaving the others to only guess what the conversation was about.

Everyone turned to Cheetah who looked surprised because they don't saw real Tobi who was talking with Ryūjin "No, no… I didn't... I wouldn't..." she started to back away but hit something. Turning around she realized that it was Grundy and he wasn't looking happy.

"Get her!" ordered Luthor.

* * *

Grundy followed and tried to catch the cat.

Suddenly explosions started to go off all around them causing the criminals to scream and take cover.

After a few seconds they all got up mostly unhurt but still a little shaken which was more than they could say about the lab.

"Damn it" shouted Luthor. "Get ready; the league will be coming soon. Shade go and check the prisoners" He ordered.

''What about traitor?''

''We'll deal with her later. Now go and get the Ryūjin Last thing we need is for one of the league members to free him. If that happened that man will kills all of us." Said Luthor.

No one saw Tobi who was vanished silently.

* * *

**0 Outside 0**

The heroes arrived and stationed themselves on the building in front of the hideout.

"There. Batman and Ryūjin are definitely inside with the rest of them." said J'onn pointing at the hideout.

"So it's a hostage situation. They may try to use them as shields." Responded Lantern

"Not if I can help it…" said the Green Martian phasing out and advancing on the building from below.

The others tried to stop him but it was too late.

* * *

**0 Hideout 0**

J'onn fazed through the wall and into the holding room. Inside Humanite was walking back. "Batman" whispered the alien trying to sneak up on Humanite.

"J'onn, don't…" called Batman.

"Aaaaaa…" It came too late, J'onn jumped right in the path of an extending pole from Humanite that stunned the hero with an electric discharge.

"So it begins…" said Luthor looking at the first casualty from a view screen.

While J'onn had been injured, the other heroes were becoming impatient.

* * *

"Time's up… Now we do it my way." Said Hawkgirl before flying down with her mace powered up and broke through the door like nothing. The others followed close behind with each hero making their own entrance either it was through the doors, windows or walls.

The fight started with Sapphire firing one of her rays and hitting Flash sending him toward Hawkgirl.

Lantern responded by firing his ring. The two fired and blocked before descending into a one on one duel.

Superman took on Grundy…literally taking him through a wall.

Hawkgirl tried to join in but shade covered her in darkness with his nightstick causing her to hit a wax statue.

Diana used her rope to pull up Shade's stick in her hand. Joker tried to make a run for it but was caught in the princess' rope and found that he overcome by her strength.

Shade tried to back him up but all he got was the end of stick in his gut and a hit on the head. The princess then put the stick down and started pulling the Joker in.

Joker responded by pulling a doll out of his pocket. "Catch"

Diana caught the doll in her hand. "Momma…" Said the doll before it blew up in a small explosion throwing the princess in the hard ground.

The Joker found himself thrown aside as Superman came in through the wall with Grundy hitting him left and right until Grundy hit a staircase.

Grundy tried to fight back but Superman was faster and had the advantage of being a smaller target.

* * *

Shade regained his stick and aimed it at Lantern who was starting to gain some ground. Suddenly **Shadow Hand** came from ground and sent him near wall.

Shade found himself front of Ryūjin alone who looked at him with cold eyes. But suddenly Tobi appeared behind Naruto.

"Tobi, Help Me." Cried Shade for help.

Tobi tried to punch Naruto from behind but he phased thought him and hit Shade in stomach.

"Looked where you aimed Tobi" said Shade who cried out with pain.

"Sorry Shade-san…. Tobi wanted to say sorry you again…" said Tobi.

"Why" Shade asked in surprised.

"…For another punch…" It was surprised him but before he responds. Tobi punched him again and sent him toward wall. "…because Tobi not missed his last aim…you were Tobi's aim" Finished Tobi.

"Traitor…" said Shade and loosed his conscious.

Tobi gave Naruto nod and then both of them sank into floor.

* * *

Sapphire was having a hard time hitting Diana. The princess was just too good in at deflecting her attacks. At the same time she had to avoid getting hit by her own beams that were being bounced back at her.

Joker saw this, "pretty good…but let's take it … hahaha." Laughed the criminal pulling a gun and started firing.

Luckily, Wonder Woman heard the laugh and turned just in time to redirect the bullets. But it was getting harder and harder to repel both from either side. She decided to take to the air and forced Sapphire into a chase around the room. Finding higher ground she started advancing again on Sapphire but couldn't gain much ground without getting hit.

"Need hand, Hime" asked familiar voice behind Diana. Diana turned around and saw Naruto who smiling at her.

"Why not..." said Diana with smile because she was happy to saw him safe.

Naruto aka Ryūjin turned around and looked at Sapphire with cold eyes.

"Time to finish" said Naruto in cold tone. Sapphire tried to attack both Naruto and Diana with her rays but it was bock by black dome that formed around Diana and Naruto. Before she could attack them again Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and punch her toward Diana who sent her toward ground. She loosed her conscious.

"Are you all right?' asked Diana to Naruto with concern.

"Nothing will happen to me Hime…" said Naruto with smile "…and looked at her...I am going to check how others are doing?" Diana nodded and Naruto sank into floor.

* * *

Hawkgirl and flash were trying to attack Grundy. Flash tried to use his speed on Grundy but Grundy throw piece of flooring toward Flash which make him loose his balance and sent him to wall. Grundy took chance and tried to punch Flash but Tobi rose from ground in front of Flash.

"Tobi" asked surprised Zombie.

"Tobi is good boy…so Tobi will help good guys" Tobi kicked Grundy which sent Grundy back. Then Tobi vanished and reappeared behind him and placed Fuinjutsu tag on him. This make him loosed his conscious.

"Tobi win…Tobi is good boy…" said Tobi looking at Flash and Hawkgirl and vanished in thin air.

"Do you know him?" asked Hawkgirl to Flash.

"I saw him first time, today…" answered Flash then looked at unconscious Grundy "… but he is strong"

* * *

Naruto rose from ground and he saw battle between Humanite and Lantern. Humanite was losing badly.

'Where are Cheetah and Joker? I know Batman will handle Joker but where is she? She is not here' thought Naruto.

"AAARRGHHHH" Naruto thought interrupted by Superman' scream of pain.

Naruto turned around and saw Luthor. The man was wearing green armour that had similar patterns on his chest to the containment unit except the rectangles were yellow and the hexagon was red. The colour was green but the gloved, boots and belt were purple. The shoulder armour was arched in such a way that it covered Luthor's ears leaving only his face and took of the head the only recognizable traits.

"I'm going to enjoy every minute of this." Said Luthor and advancing toward Superman.

"And just when I thought you couldn't be any more of weird.'' Said Naruto.

''I've been waiting for this all time because of you I was capture.'' Luthor fired a stream of energy from the palms of his hands.

Naruto fazed thought it. Then suddenly Tobi appeared behind Luthor.

"Tobi there is Ryūjin, stop him" Luthor said to Tobi and then turned to Superman. "Why so surprised? It's a basic rule of business: 'Turn every weakness into strength'…" He continued to fire the beams at Superman who was screaming from the pain. The beams must have some form of kryptonite radiation in them… "But that's a lesson you may not learn to appreciate…"

"Neither will you…" Tobi said from behind. Luthor didn't have time to finish as he was electrocuted by black lightning.

Luthor screamed in pain, when as he turned "Why Tobi" said Lex before collapsing.

"…Because Tobi is good boy" said Tobi then he vanished.

* * *

Joker succeeded to hide "…. time to run. But there is still on little piece of incomplete business…" described the criminal pulling out a gun and going to the holding room.

When he got there he found the room empty.

"What" he started looking around but found nothing, deciding to cut his losses he turned around to leave but found Batman just a few inches from his face. He raised his gun to shoot him but Batman just knocked it from his hand with a slap. Joker tried to punch him with his left fist but was caught effortlessly by the hero who then pulled it back and punched Joker hard in the face.

"…. No…no fair…how did you go free?"

"I could have escaped anytime, but I thought I'd stick around and keep an eye on you clowns." said Batman before giving another hard punch.

Joker felt his world starting to spin. "…You're despicable…Aaaa" he whined falling to the ground.

Batman smirked at his handiwork before pulling the Joker back to the elevator by his coat.

When he got up, he saw that everyone was already up, J'onn having phased up from the floor already.

Flash got up and looked at the fallen body of Grundy. "What about this guy?" he asked.

Batman said nothing.

* * *

**0 Half an hour later 0**

The police swat teams were all around the building, taking all the criminals in.

"And here it is…" said the blond showing two security tapes to the team and the detective.

"What are these?" asked the detective.

"The evidence that is going to keep Luthor locked up for a long time. Also cheetah got away" Said Blond.

"J'onn, can you find her?" asked Superman.

"…No…her mind is too different…I can't distinguish her from the animals and humans."

"Well, at least we caught the others." offered Flash.

* * *

Tobi rose from ground in front of all Justice League.

"Anyone know who is he?" asked Flash to everyone.

"I am Tobi...Red-san…Tobi is good guy." Answered Tobi.

"Last time he talked to you liked he want to kill you, but why helped us in battle. Who is he really?" Batman asked to Naruto. Naruto just smirked.

"**You are the best actor in world, you know"** Said Kurama to Tobi who appeared from nowhere.

"Tobi is good actor…right …because… Tobi is good boy." Tobi said last sentence in familiar voice. Then puff of smoke appeared front of him when smoke clear they saw familiar face which shocked all league member.

In front of them standing was Ryūjin and other Ryūjin disappeared with flask of crow.

"Clone" said Batman. Naruto nodded.

"Why" asked Flash.

"Because I wanted to do and it was fun. It also helps me to spying on them." said Ryūjin.

"How Tobi join Luthor gang?" asked Superman as he knows Luthor not let anyone join his plan without knowing his history.

"Simple, I found their operation base. After that I used my most powerful enemy Madara wardrobe and some special effect to introduce them as Ryūjin's enemy who want to capture him for his personal motive."

"How he able to trusts you?" asked Hawkgirl.

"I offered them money to capture Ryūjin as for Luthor cure for his Kryptonite poisoning. Then introduce Tobi his associate who help them to capture Ryūjin. To avoid their suspension I used my clone and let them to capture him with Tobi help"

"You are the one who sent warning letter about bomb in watcher" asked Diana.

"Yes I wrote that letter to warn you about bomb. I was hidden when they attack watchtower and when you all were searching bomb; my clone was mimicking Tobi in their base."

"Ok, why you do all if this?" asked Lantern.

"When Luthor captured two heroes it gave him hope that he can destroy league with using them. Then I used Tobi to stop his plan and crushed his hope. Now one thing is sure he will never try make team like this to destroy league plus side was I liked how Tobi irritate some villains earlier." with that puff of smoke Naruto transformed into Tobi.

"Where are you going?" asked Hawkgirl

"Tobi is going to meet NoHair-san…" said Naruto in Tobi disgust and vanished from side.

**"He is going to meet to Luthor to irritate him. Because we only people who know that he was Tobi. To all criminal Tobi and Ryūjin are two separate people"** said Kurama with smirk.

"You were right fox. He really have devil mind" commented Hawkgirl.

"I really feel sorry for Lurhor." said Batman.

"Why" asked Superman.

"Because I clearly saw how Tobi handled Joker easily and I don't want to know what he is going to do with Luthor." said Batman and walking toward Javelin. Rest of league soon join him.

* * *

**0 Later in prison 0**

Luthor was sitting in prison when he saw Tobi appeared.

"Traitor..." said Lutor in angry tone and tried to attack Tobi but he fazed thought him. "What are you doing here?"

"Tobi is here ...to say 'sorry' to you NoHair-san"

"What...because of you my plan was failed... you want to say sorry." asked Luthor in disbelieve.

"It was not Tobi fault ... it was Ryūjin fault... Tobi is good boy." said Tobi.

"Like I believe you Traitor" said Luthor.

"Tobi is sad...NoHair-san not believes in Tobi...Tobi is going... Sorry again NoHair-san" Tobi vanished.

"Sorry again...for what" thought Luthor.

Then Opera music sounded all through the prison.

"Humanite, stop that music...I said stop that music." Said Luthor, who was hitting his fist on wall.

Humantie for his part smirked listening in.

"This program was brought to you by a donation from Tobi...to Ultra Humanite and people like you…" said Announcer

After hearing this, Luthor become angrier.

"TOBI...I HATE YOU TOBI..."

* * *

**-CUT—**

* * *

**There will no Madara or Tobi …in this story. Those two are dead …they absorb by Naruto.**

**See you …Next time…**


	14. Ryūjin in Gotham

**Chapter 14**

**Ryūjin in Gotham**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon/Kurama Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...'**Characters thought**

* * *

Superman was flying above sky doing a little exploring and patrolling when sound of bridge cables snapping, cars screeching and people screaming made his ears twitch. He shot off towards the bridge.

Superman made it just in time to stop part of the bridge from collapsing and using his heat vision to weld the metal bars together.

"Need a hand?" Superman stopped what he was doing and saw Naruto aka Ryūjin hovering in front him.

"I got this one. See if you can pull those vehicles away from the edge." He informed Naruto who saluted him and teleport on the bridge. As he landed he created several clones and each ran towards a vehicle and pulled them away from the edge of the bridge. The original Naruto manage to stop a school bus full of screaming children from falling off of the edge and into the water. He saw a car with to elder couples fall off the bridge and he was about to take off and save them until it started to rise up with superman holding the vehicle over his head and placing it back on the ground.

"Thanks for your help, Ryūjin" said Superman.

"No problems …S… see you soon" said Naruto and he disappeared.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Flash was on shift with J'onn and Hawkgirl. He was looking at the monitors and to say he was bored. He wilting in his chair that had four wheels and just started to roll all over the place till he finally reached the huge window that was facing the world.

"Come on, make something happen... I am bored"

Hawkgirl appeared from a platform above and looked at Flash who was now turning.

"Are you really that bored? I mean it's not that bad." She said eyeing his expressions.

"Not that bad? …There were nothing happened in past few days."

"It's not that bad, you should use this time to train your ability" said Ryūjin who appeared from behind.

"What..." said Flash and took fighting position when he saw it was Ryūjin. He relaxed.

"How many time I tell you that, don't do that?" shouted Flash.

"Whatever ... But if you wasting your time like that without training you will become second fastest man in world." said Naruto.

"Why"

"At this rate I will become fastest man in the world." To prove his point he disappeared with burst of speed and reappeared behind Flash

Before Flash responded a beep sound of Naruto communicator cut him off and Batman's voice came from it.

"Batman To Ryūjin...Batman To Ryūjin..."

"Yes...Batman" Responded Naruto.

"I want your help, Ryūjin"

"Ok..Batman"

"See you soon Flash..." Then he vanished.

"He was joking right ..." asked Flash to remaining member.

"You should take his advice seriously Flash if you don't want to become second best." Said J'onn with that he leaved room and Hawkgirl followed him. Leaved Flash in room alone.

* * *

**0 Batcave -Few minute earlier 0**

Batman, Batgirl and Robin were discussing on newest threats in Gotham which were Poison Ivy and Harlequin.

"We have to do something we cannot let them to destroy Gotham." said Robin

"But question is how find them?" said Batgirl.

"We want someone help" answered Batman which surprise his both sidekicks.

He took his communicator

"Batman To Ryūjin...Batman To Ryūjin..."

"Yes...Batman" ...Batman" Responded Ryūjin

"I want your help, Ryūjin"

"Ok..Batman" 

"He will here very soon" said Batman.

"How did he know loca..." before Robin could finish a voice cut him off.

"How I can help you Bat" voice came from behind Robin and Batgirl which freak them out.

Batgirl and Robin took fighting position.

"Stand down you two..." ordered Batman.

"How" asked Robin.

"What" asked Naruto aka Ryūjin.

"How did you come here so fast not even Flash could do that? And how did you know location of Batcave?" asked Robin.

"...That's my secret" said Naruto then looked at Batman and asked. "How I can help you Bat?"

Batman moved toward Bat-computer and types some keys and image appeared on screen "Her name was Poison Ivy..." but Naruto cut him off.

"Pamela Isley a.k.a. **Poison Ivy**, She is depicted as one of the world's most prominent eco-terrorists. She is obsessed with plants, botany, and environmentalism. She uses toxins from plants and mind controlling pheromones for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting the natural environment. She has great control over plant and grows more even from just a tiny seed..."

"**Her control over plant was not great as Hashirama Senju."** said Kurama who appeared from column of fire.

"That fox can talk?" asked Robin

"**Yes I can talk Traffic Light."** said Kurama that last comment make robin furious before Robin could reply Batman cut him off.

"Who is Hashirama Senju?" Batman asked to Kurama.

"**He is a man whose power was great. In such way that many considered his powers was fairy tale in our world. By converting his energy into the source of life, he was able to create trees, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will. With this power he was able to control demon."** explained Kurama.

"That man was really powerful" said Batgirl.

"**That was only tip of his power."** said Kurama and vanished in column of fire.

Batman changed picture." Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel aka **Harlequin**, She is a girlfriend of Batman's nemesis the Joker, and is also close to Poison Ivy, from whom she gained her immunity to poisons and toxins, as well as her advanced physical abilities." said Naruto

"You are well informed" comment Robin.

"I have my way" said Naruto and looked at batman. "What happened to them?"

"They are not in **Arkham**." Batman said to Naruto "they also seem to working with other super-villain in Gotham."

"If they working together means their intention is not good…." Said Naruto and Batman nodded "And where we would start, might I ask?" before they could continue though... The alarm sounded, and then another.

Batman brought the first up. "Catwoman is striking Animal Museum, possibly for the latest Catlike addition, the Catlike Jewel portrait." he listened in and looked a little confused. "This is odd, seems Mr Freeze is with her, she normally doesn't work with others, and even then, none as smart..." He brought the other one up. "This says Bane is destroying a whole slate of land down."

"So we'll have to split up in teams..." said Naruto.

"Yes, I and Robin, we will take Bane. Seems Harley is with him somehow. You and Batgirl will take Catwoman and Mr. Freeze." Said Batman.

"You know with my super strength I can perfectly capable to take Bane, so why you want Bane?' asked Naruto.

"Because…" before Batman could complete his sentence Batgirl spoke. " Because Catwoman always too flirty with Batman in battle."

"Wow…I don't know Batman like Bad Girls." Naruto said with smirk.

Batman said nothing. He and Robin got in the Batmobile and sped off toward their destiny. Batgirl tried to get Batwing but Naruto stopped her.

"I know shortcut." With that he touched her shoulder and both of them vanished in thin air.

* * *

**0 Animal Museum 0**

Naruto and Batgirl appeared on the roof of Animal Museum.

"You have power is impressive… so you can teleport anywhere you want?' asked Batgirl.

"Yes…now stop… we have worked to do… So, how do you normally take those two down?" asked Naruto.

"Well as for Catwoman outsmart her and for freeze don't get caught by his beam." Said Batgirl.

Naruto suddenly put hand on Batgirl shoulder and teleported them away. Where they were standing was now column of ice.

Batgirl blinked and said "... Thanks."

"You are welcome" Naruto responded.

"What justice league doing here?" asked voice from fog, then one person came forward from fog; He was wearing a reflective silver armor with a big ray gun, his face blue with a slight helmet.

"Well…someone inform me that Mr. Freeze sold here ice candy so I came here to get it." Naruto said jokingly.

Freeze stepped up, frowning. "Step away before I freeze all of you."

Naruto hummed in thought before seeing the Ray gun raise. "How about ….No" this time voice was came from behind. Before Freeze could react Naruto punch him which sent him skidding across floor. He loosed his conscious.

Naruto looked as Freeze lay there and knocked out. "Too easy... Seriously, you have trouble with these guys?"

"How did you do that?" asked Batgirl in surprise tone who came out from shadow.

"That's my secret" responded Naruto with smirk on his face. He turned and looked around a bit and said "Now let's find where kitty is?"

* * *

**0 In Animal Museum 0**

Catwoman sighed as she took the jewels and placed in her sachet, she had half expected Batman to show up again to stop her, but with Bane causing havoc alongside Harley, the chances of that happening were slim. Also Mr. Freeze also here to helped her if Batman or his sidekicks show up.

The beautiful cat burglar patted the bag and spoke with a measure of relief as she knew that she was in the clear...

"Looks like I'm finally getting away easily tonight."

That was when another voice came on the scene behind her.

"You might want to rethink that statement."

Catwoman turned and there behind her were Justice League hero Ryūjin and Batman sidekick Batgirl.

"My …My… what Justice League doing here?" asked Catwoman.

"To meet you cat" answer Naruto with smirk.

"Are you flirting with me Ryūjin? I thought heroes like you usually waste no time catching crooks like me." Said Catwoman.

Naruto mentally snickered at that and replied.

"That's true, and I do plan to try and convince you to give those jewels back, but that does not mean I can't enjoy the company right?"

Catwoman raised an eyebrow at this guy. If he was actually flirting with her then maybe that could be his weakness. She smiled and motioned to him with a finger. Naruto decided to do it and as he was close, she spoke to him, while reaching for her whip.

"Sure, but you should know something about cats..."

"And what is that?"

"We have sharp claws"

She slashed at Naruto but Naruto fazed thought it. This shocked cat-burglar. "W-What"

Before she could do anything Batgirl threw a Batarang and hit the Cat's elbow.

"Got You…" She shot a line and wrapped Catwoman up.

He was expecting a better fight, because he only heard one rumor from the Gotham villains... The Cat Burglar was never caught... and SHE was this Cat Burglar.

Batgirl threw a hard hook. "Take this you BITCH" Catwoman slipped out and got on her hands, kicking at the Batgirl. "Sorry girl, but real women do not play fair with men. Besides, I'm a Cat, not a Dog."

Naruto chuckled from behind her. "Turning her insult around on her was nice but sadly…. It was not going to distract me." Catwoman jumped in instinct and tried to kick him. But again her attack fazed thought him.

"What are you?" asked Cat Burglar in surprise tone.

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared near her. He spoke in her right ear "I am… No one." And he vanished into murder of crows. Before she could move **black chakra chains** appeared from ground and tied her down. She tried to free herself from chains.

"Don't waste your time…These chains have enough power to capture demon….and Time for sleep kitty" said Naruto who rose from ground. She saw that chains were coming out from his hands and last thing she saw was red eyes and darkness claimed her.

Batgirl jumped from the shadows and looked at him disbelievingly "How did you do that?"

"You can say that I am just good." Respond Naruto.

"Let's just go give Batman some backup." Said Batgirl.

"Sure why not?" said Naruto.

In her mind though, she was wondering 'Those two gives Batman runs his money but this guy capture them too easy. What kind's person he is?'

"Hold On" said Naruto and both vanished in thin air.

* * *

**0 Gotham- Upper Districts Area 0**

Naruto and Batgirl were nearing the where Bane was reported. They saw Batman and robin were unconscious near Bane. Batgirl tried to attack Bane with her Batarangs but Naruto stopped her.

"He is not Bane." said Naruto.

"What" said Batgirl in surprise.

He threw three shurikens at plugs which one going in the arms each and one in the head and cut into all three with a single slice.

Batgirl saw Bane stops "... Because... that's not Venom..." said Naruto. The green stuff inside the tubes came out in sloppy slush "It is Sewage..."

In a creepy deep and slightly high pitch voice bane turned and talked to them "Well if it isn't Batgirl and Justice League Ryūjin."

Batgirl paled a little. "This can't be..."Batgirl yelled as she threw her Batarangs, which hit into the legs and chest of Bane, but when they blew, the skin and clothes of Bane were ripped apart, and under it was scales, green slimy scales. "Killer Croc..."

Killer Croc laughed as he stomped to them with amazing speed. "Time to meal' He roared loudly as he ripped his fake Bane skin off and jumped at them. Batgirl rolled under him as he jumped as for Naruto he fazed thought him and kicked him back which sent him at wall.

"Batgirl, I will handle him. Check Batman and Robin." Said Naruto in commanding tone and Batgirl nodded. Naruto disappeared in burst of speed.

* * *

Batgirl went to check Batman and Robin. She found both of them now awake.

"Batman, Robin, Are you ok?" asked Batgirl in worry.

"We came here to prepare to take bane, not Croc." Said Robin.

"Where is Ryūjin?" asked batman.

"He is fighting with Killer Croc." Answered batgirl.

"We have to help him." Said Robin and prepared to battle but...

"Don't worry, Ryūjin can handle him." Said Batman

When he finished his sentence; they saw Ryūjin came in through the wall with Killer Croc hitting him left and right until Killer Croc a ground. Ryūjin slammed a hard foot into Croc's face and punched into Croc's stomach and slammed it into the ground even to pin him down. Then summon **small black sphere** in right hand and put it hard into Croc's chest; the crater grew larger. Ryūjin stood over an unconscious Croc, and they saw Ryūjin was unharmed but Killer Croc was bleeding heavily and unconscious.

* * *

Naruto aka Ryūjin came near Batman and his sidekicks.

"Are you Ok?" Naruto asked to Batman and Robin.

"Just in Pain…" said Robin.

"Here… It will help you." Said Naruto; He used some healing Jutsu and heal their injury. Then he went near unconscious Croc and held his head with his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Batman.

"I am reading his mind." Said Naruto.

"How many power you have?" said Batgirl in surprise.

"I am man of many skills." Said Naruto with smirks.

"Find anything?' asked Robin.

"Bane is with Ivy and Harley, and she has some super formula to help destroy Gotham with. Not good. Batman" asked Naruto.

"Where…" asked Batman.

"Just touch me. I can teleport all of us there" said Naruto; they all nodded. All of them diapered without trace.

* * *

**0 Gotham- Unknown Areas 0**

"There..." Naruto pointed; they looked to see glowing green from an old warehouse.

"Great, already going strong... So, plan?" asked Robin to Batman and Ryūjin.

"They already know we are here." Said Batman and Naruto nodded.

Then suddenly roof burst wide open with these huge as hell vines and grabbed onto all of them.

* * *

They found themselves in trapped in large vines with thorns in front of Ivy and Harley.

Poison Ivy grinned, moaning as she put her hand to her chin. "Well, the Bat's finally come with his two sidekicks and justice league. What do I owe the honor? Oh right, I'm about to destroy the city and rebuild nature. Who might this be though?"

"Your powers are impressive but it is still not enough for me." Said Naruto in monotone.

Poison Ivy looked him and grinned. "Sorry, but even if you managed to get from those vines..." She snapped her fingers and Bane, the real one, walked on the side catwalk and was showing himself. "He will kill you the second you try."

Naruto chuckled, spoke next. "Your fake Bane is currently knocked by me, and I did it easily. I only had to use five percent of my true strength. Do you think real bane can beat me?" Then he vanished with murder of crows and shocking all of them. They found themselves surrounded by crows. All crows transform into shuriken; they cut all vines loose and freeing remaining hero.

Suddenly Naruto emerge from ground behind Bane. Ben tried to punch Naruto but Naruto fazed thought him. He grabbed Bane hand and swallows him his personal dimension. Then Poison ivy tried to attack on Naruto with her vines but he teleported himself away.

Naruto spoke to Ivy from distance "I told you that, your powers are impressive but it is still not enough for me." And make some hand-sine Tiger -Snake **"Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees" **With that trees grow on surface of warehouse and easily creating a dense forest allover. It destroyed all Ivy plants and traps her into tree roots. This shocked her because someone has power like her.

"How did you do that?" Demanded Ivy

"What" asked Naruto.

"How did you grow plant without any source? It was impossible to grow tree any surface without source like seed or plant." Asked Ivy.

"By converting my energy into the source of life, I am able to create trees in any surface." Answered Naruto.

"Why are you wasting this gift? To help human who are trying to destroy Mother Nature." Ivy demanded.

"… because human also part of nature; you can't kill all human because few human. I can respect the whole idea of protecting nature but have you ever considered the fact that you could also be attacking people who either do not know it or were just trying to go about with their lives and had no idea about it." Said Naruto and Ivy loosed her conscious.

* * *

Naruto saw Batman and his sidekicks were able to capture Harley.

"You also have power to control plants" asked Robin in surprise. Naruto just smirked.

"So where is Bane?" asked Batman.

"In my personal prison," Then he disappeared and reappeared with unconscious Bane in his hand. Batman and Robin tied down all villains.

"Thanks for your help Ryūjin" said Batman

"No Problem… See you soon…" said Naruto and diapered in murder in crow.

"Thank god… that guy was our side." Said Batgirl.

"Why" asked Robin

"That guy fought with Gotham major super villains. He took all them down and even Poison Ivy, with his last power. He captures them too easy." said Batgirl.

"That is only tip of his power." Said Batman with that, he helped clean up the mess for the Commissioner to get things all worked out and the villains back in their cells in Arkham.

* * *

**0 In Pocket Dimension 0**

Naruto appeared in his pocket dimension.

'**So you finally found last part for your white Zetsu half'** asked Dragon.

'Yes…' then he took flask from his pocket which contain blood- red liquid. '… Poison Ivy's Blood'

'Where are you in last two week?' Naruto asked dragon because last time he talked to dragon, two week ago.

'**We have problem, hatchling'** said Dragon.

'What kind's problem?' asked Naruto; he was now worried because the tone Dragon was used.

'**Our personalities are merging…'** said Dragon.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**Next Chapter…. Paradise Lost….**

**And what is happening with Naruto...**

**See you…Next Time…**


	15. Paradise Lost Part 1

**Chapter 15**

**Paradise Lost Part 1**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon/Kurama Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...'**Characters thought**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

'**We have problem, hatchling'** said Dragon.

'What kind's problem?' asked Naruto; he was now worried because the tone Dragon was used.

'**Our personalities are merging…'** said Dragon.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

'What do you mean?' asked Naruto in confusion 'we already merged and you like my second personality, right'

'**Yes before….but now our personalities are merging; I don't know what will happen but in few days or hour we will fully merge,'** Said Dragon.

'So what will happen to you? Naruto asked in concern.

'**I will go forever'** said Dragon. He felt sadness in Naruto heart and spoke again, **'don't feel sad hatchling, I know this will happen in future. I will always in you.'**

'When' asked Naruto.

'**I want to warn you that. Your appearance will also change and In this process your body will release too much energy which will destroy every object in hundred meter radius,'** Said Dragon. Naruto nodded and Dragon cut their link.

* * *

"**What dragon wants to tell you?"** asked Kurama.

"We both are merging," Naruto said and explain all situations to Kurama. Their conversation was cut off by beep of Naruto's communicator.

'Diana to Ryūjin…Diana to Ryūjin' said Diana.

'Yes Diana' Naruto replied.

'Weather forecasts have detected a tropical storm heading to the south east of the United States. They say it might become a hurricane,' Informed Diana.

'Where are you now?' asked Naruto.

'In Javelin' answered Diana.

'I am on a way' said Naruto.

"**You know they don't pay you for this like Ninja-mission," **Said Kurama.

"I don't need money. I have enough money. I do this for some adventure and we don't have second option," Naruto said to Kurama.

"**We could always do world demolition with your powers,"** informed Kurama.

"This world already has enough people to do that. It is more fun to stop bad people plan than world demolition," said Naruto with smirks and disappeared with flock of crow.

* * *

**0 In Javelin 0**

Naruto appeared behind Diana who was flying the Javelin.

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto behind which freaked out Diana.

"Ryūjin…" Diana said who somehow relaxed, "Now I know how Flash felt when you suddenly appeared behind him… don't do that…?"

"Sorry Hime…" apologies Naruto, Diana gave him a smile in return. "Any back up?" he continued.

"Superman might lend a hand. The others have other matters to attend to but are on stand-by." Diana answered.

"Okay" Then he looked at sky and said "This storm is getting worse."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" She said while struggling slightly to hold the jet and avoid turbulence.

It was late in the day; the storm was getting worse and worse. Winds were getting harder to fight back.

* * *

Naruto aka Ryūjin and Wonder Woman had both protected the first two cities that were in the path of tropical storm. Now they were approaching Beach of city.

"Damn, that was annoying…" said Naruto looking out the window.

"What" asked the princess.

"Human should have learnt to take care of themselves…" he responded.

"…true, but against nature what can man do? And what do means humans you also human" she asked in surprise.

"Take care of it or avoid storms like this on their own…and who said I am human" he responded with smirk.

"…So what are you?" asked Diana.

"You will know very soon." Naruto responded. When he finished sentence the Javelin was hit dead centre by a strong wind.

"The storm is too strong, we can't take the Javelin closer," called Diana struggling to hold the controls.

"This will help" said Naruto and formed **invisible wind shield** around Javelin.

Diana managed to gain control of the ship, "Thanks" said Diana.

"No problem" said Naruto.

* * *

"Jav…Jav…" their transmitters suddenly flared but with interference "Javelin d… you r-read?" called the voice of Superman.

"Superman, we read you… Over," Said Diana.

" I'm on my way to your position. I'll be there in 20 minutes, over." He said.

" we are in the city, it's getting worse here. We are moving in to assist;" Said Naruto.

" see you soon…" Answered Superman.

The rest of the way was pretty silent, though both could feel a sense of awkward in the air.

After landing the Javelin it was time for a plan.

"I'll take the beach and docks…" said Naruto.

"Right, I'll take the bridge, roads and streets," Answered Diana.

"After I'm done, I'll help you…" he finished.

"Ok…and Ryūjin…" Diana said with smile, "… Watch your back"

"No problem…and you too" said Naruto in return smile.

* * *

Naruto was able to teleported himself at beach. There were many people. The wind was starting again and the waves were getting bigger and more dangerous by the minute. 'Seriously, what's wrong with all these humans?'

"Alright people, Time to move out" he called but only a few people turned to him. Mostly young peaples doesn't bother to listen to him. Some older people moved and left while most of the younger didn't. It was starting to get worse and he was seeing it, the waves were getting worse.

'That's it' Naruto finally had enough. With gestured his hand all sand rose and moved front of all people which scared them.

"Either way move or forfeit your lives and let that hurricane get to you" Naruto said in cold tone. The people seemed to have gotten the message as they started to pack everything.

"Shit," Naruto saw big wave was coming their way. "**Shinra ****Tensei" **he blasted back all wave with gravity Jutsu.

* * *

After he was done, he turned around to see an emergency fire truck almost hit the ground but was caught by both Superman and Diana. He decided to join them.

"Mommy… Mommy help..." they didn't have time to chat as a little girl was stuck in the tree that was about to be ripped out of the ground by its roots.

Diana jumped toward girl and saved her but the tree was still going down the street. So he jumped down after it and caught the roots. He watched as the little blond girl she had saved ran in the arms of an older blond woman, probably her mother. But Diana was so fixed on the scene that she didn't notice the street light that was shaking back and forth from the wind, the bolts that was holding it in place loosened more and more until it was about to fall on the unsuspecting amazon.

Naruto used quick teleportation to reach her. Then he lifted her up in bridal style and teleported away from site. Diana was shocked at this and blushed but hid it well.

* * *

He appeared far away from site and let's goes her.

"Hime…what happened? You're usually the careful one."

"I'm sorry about that…I just." She looked away.

"You can tell me…we are friends." Ryūjin said with smile.

"My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me 'her little sun and stars'… and I left Themyscira against her wishes." She answered.

"I see," He replied with a soft smile. "You're homesick…you should go back and visit."

"But what would I say to her?" she asked in sad tone.

"Try the truth…" answered the Kryptonian who came there.

"If only it were that easy…" she returned.

Naruto saw the distress on her face and said, "'Tell her that you love her and you're sorry….you missed her…you missed home." Diana and Superman looked at him, "I'm sure she wants to see you again as much as you do…no parents hate their children… you should never doubt yourself when it comes to family ...friend…. if you afraid to face her alone; I think I have company for you." Then they saw red eyes raven landed on his left shoulder.

"Meet Karasu-chan …she will company you in your journey…" Naruto said to Diana. Then raven flew out from his shoulder and landed on Diana shoulder.

"You don't have to do this…" said Diana with soft smile.

"We don't have any problem, Hime…right Karasu-chan," said Naruto

'I don't have any problem, Hime' said Karasu with telepathy. This surprised both Superman and Diana.

"She can …" asked Superman.

"She can use telepathy." Said Naruto and He saw Diana gaze "Don't worry about it, if she is anything like you, I'm sure she'll understand…" he said giving her a reassuring smile.

Diana seamed to brighten up, and smiled back. "Yes, I think you're right…and thanks for lovely company"

She started leaving but Superman stopped her "when will you be back?"

"… I don't know." she answered before flying away.

Naruto watched her leave with Karasu and Superman left as well.

'My work done…' thought Naruto and vanished from spot.

* * *

**0 In Javelin 0**

The Javelin was flying above the Mediterranean Sea close to Europe. Diana was flying towards one of the many islands of Greece. She was currently having problems about how to begin any form of communication with her mother. She was rehearsing to herself what she would say to her mother out loud and failing badly.

'Relax, Take long breath...you will fine' said Karasu

"Thanks for support, Karasu" said Diana with smile.

'No problem' said Karasu

When they landed, they came across her ruined home. The Ground in several places was torn up, there were fires and some of the buildings were destroyed. In her anguish she nearly missed the stoned forms of some of her 'sisters.'

"What happed here?" said Diana loud.

'I will take look from above' said Karasu and flew above sky.

* * *

Diana went into one of the temples. She saw a blue robbed man stalking around.

"Who are you" The princess demanded as the man turn around and did a chant.

Man summoned several pink orbs about the size of basket balls and launched them at her. Thanks to her bracelets she was able to easily deflect them. Using her great agility she did several back flips and landed on one of the stair cases. Using the Force she shot herself forward, her fist connecting with his jaw sending him into ground. She grabbed him by.

"How dare you defile this sacred ground?" Her ton held much anger. She raised her fist…

"WAIT… Harm me and the others will remain as they are… cold… hard… stone." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you?...Talk" she ordered forcefully.

"My name is Faust, Felix Faust… I am a humble student of the mystic arts." He answered.

"Why did you attack my sisters?"

"They left me no choice, I had to defend myself." He answered keeping his hands at visible.

"By turning them into stone," she returned.

"Would you rather I smash them to pieces..." he returned "…I came here in pursuit of Ultimate Knowledge. To gain this I must find the fragments on an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here… on this island." he answered.

"… Go on."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll restore your sisters, if you help me get the other fragments…"

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

A pink swirl appeared in the man's arm before a small medallion appeared. "A small demonstration…" he pointed the amulet at Hippolyta, Diana's mother. **"Rabis vitae"** the medallion started to glow as well as the statue. Soon the stone dissipated and the queen was restored back to her flesh body.

"Uuu…" she was weak and dropped her sword falling on one knee.

"Mother…" Diana rushed to her side and caught her before she fell.

"Diana? Athena heard my prayers and sent you…" she spoke weakly and touched her cheek.

"I'm so sorry mother…" said Diana

"Oh, what a touching reunion," Said the man ruining the moment.

"The intruder… We must stop him…" she rushed at him, determined to cut him down.

"**Afrobaquiste**" he chanted and in a moment the queen was turned back to stone to the horror of Diana.

"YOU MONSTER… Give me that…" she ordered for the amulet.

But the amulet disappeared in a second.

"I need your answer…" he returned with a smirk. "Will you help me?"

She wanted to kill him, there on the spot but the thought of leaving her mother trapped in stone made her choose the obvious choice.

"What kind of man are you?" she asked disgusted by him.

"A practical one…" he answered before an hourglass appeared with sand in it. "You have 24 hours to bring me the fragments or your unfortunate mother will remain like this forever."

"And where will I find these relics?" she asked.

He opened his palm and in it appeared three glowing red crystals. "These gems are attuned to the mystic vibrations of each fragment. They will lead the way." He said before giving her the gems.

As Diana left Faust summoned a veil of fire to communicate with his master. No one noticed but Karasu watching them from distance.

* * *

**0 Museum 0**

Diana landed the Javelin above the museum and ascended through the window from the ceiling.

She was holding a red crystal in her hand that was pulsing with light. She followed light into deeper ancient Greek section until she came upon a vase in the centre. Next to the vase was a huge statue, about 8 meters tall, it was of an ancient Greek soldier with armour, a helmet and a sword. The vase itself was pretty ordinary but looked old; it was resting in a structure of ancient Greek design, with 8 huge coulombs that held the top on. The vase seamed to pulse with the same light.

She approached it but overlooked the laser alarm at the steps.

The alarm went off and all the windows and doors were sealed with steel shutters effectively cutting off any exit.

"First things first…" she turned to the vase and smashed it open revealing a cylinder-like sculpture the size of two fists.

She studied the object for a minute before the sounds of huge footsteps caught her attention.

Turning around the sight overwhelmed her. The warrior had come to life, unsheathed its sword and prepared to strike.

"Great Gaia"

Fortunately she flew away narrowly avoiding a clean hit.

She tried to use her lasso and tie his right hand, but she severely underestimated the goliath's strength and flexibility as it threw her across the room in into his left fist with little effort. She was blown away with a sore face and hit the wall.

The goliath charged with impressive speed, but the princess' flexibility and flight power saved her again. Unfortunately she had dropped the artefact that now rested in the giant's right fist.

"No... Give that back," she yelled trying to open the giant's fist, but to no avail, his strength was too great. The giant tried to use the sword in his left hand to cut the thief down but she avoided it again and again.

Finally the giant managed to land another hit on her that sent her into the resting place of the vase causing the structure to fall on her.

The giant approached and tried to search for any sign that she might get up with his sword.

When she didn't he turned to leave but it was his mistake as she rose from the rubble with a piece of coulomb over her head. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons...I will not be denied," she screamed before throwing the coulomb in the giant's right leg. The force of the hit caused its leg to crack and break

She then proceeded to assault the giant in a fury of hit with strength vastly superior. In a minute the giant was broken in pieces. The force of her hits and the rubble had broken a hole in the roof.

With her adversary destroyed, she relinquished her prize but before she could leave…

* * *

"Diana…What's going on?" voice of Superman came the through the hole in the roof.

"This is not of your concern," she answered rudely.

"You will tell them or I will do it for you." Naruto said who appeared suddenly between them.

"What do you mean?" asked Diana in surprised tone.

"Karasu is not bird who has some powers. She is part of my own soul. We shared special bond and she saw everything." Naruto explained.

* * *

Few minutes later on the roof

"...and after that I left and asked Batman to find anything on Faust. Then I came here…" she finished.

"And you trust him to keep his word?" Asked Superman.

"Of course I don't trust him. But what else can I do?"

"We could just go and force him," Flash suggested.

"No, men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themyscira. " Said Blonde, which was surprised princess.

"How did you know? Never mind… Besides, I gave my word that I would find the other relics' said Diana

"…I'm afraid that leaves us with one course of action." Said J'onn.

The others nodded already knowing the obvious choice.

"We'll have to help you…" finished J'onn.

The others smiled and nodded and Diana was relieved about the extra help.

* * *

**0 Metro Malls 0**

Naruto and Diana made their way into the Metro Mall. Oddly enough that's where the jewel led them. Naruto tried to find jewel to its energy signature.

He created wood clone after a few minutes to aid in the search.

"Ryūjin I found it" He heard her say as he teleported below.

"That was too easy…" He didn't get to finish as the object glowed brightly and exploded. Naruto got up a few seconds later, only momentarily stunned.

Naruto heard a beastly wail as he turned to face his opponent. It was a long and slender reptilian like creature. He didn't see Diana anywhere in sight but that was the last thing he needed to worry about.

The creature moved with incredible speed and tried to deliver a punch to his jaw. He fazed thought it. He felt something wrong there. Then he began to realize exactly what was going on.

'Illusion 'thought Naruto. He broke illusion and found that creature transform into Diana.

"I'm giving you one last chance monster; tell me where Naruto is?" asked Diana and tried to attack him again. Naruto fazed thought her attack again.

'The only way to break an illusion on is more powerful illusion.' thought Naruto. His eyes morphed into EMS, then "**Tsukuyomi** ".

* * *

**0 Tsukuyomi worlds 0**

Diana found herself strange world, red sky, death trees, crows and blood red moon with strange design on it. She found Ryūjin front of her. When she saw him she gave him big hug. She was happy found him alive and safe.

"Where is that monster?" asked Diana.

"There is no monster, Hime. It was illusion made by artefact one to make the other see a monster."

Diana felt ashamed. "I am sorry. I don't..."

"It's ok," Placing a hand on her shoulder he assured her he bared no ill will.

"...so where are we?" asked Diana.

"The only way broke illusion on you was cast another powerful illusion. So I cast Tsukuyomi illusion on you." said Naruto.

"This is Tsukuyomi illusion you talking about." asked Diana.

"Yes, time to go back."

* * *

**0 Real world 0**

Diana found herself in mall.

"You know it is lucky illusion doesn't work on me otherwise mall was not standing here Now" Naruto said to Diana, "Did you artefact?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" Answered Diana and she held it up.

"Let's go" He touched her shoulder and both vanished from site.

* * *

**0 Faust's apartment 0**

The league had decided to meet at Faust's apartment. Naruto and Diana appeared there. They wait for few minute and all remaining members arrived. Naruto could feel a slight increase in activity in artefacts.

Faust's apartment was large enough to house numerous relics, statues, staffs, tribunal wards, rods, masks and lots of books.

"Interesting, Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." Spoke J'onn looking at all the books and relics that were collected.

The others were looking around at books, statues, masks or other objects. Naruto looked around and studied some of the masks feeling a strange energy clinging to every object.

Flash picked up a golden rod with large crystal on top but thinned out, like a lens, and a strange medallion on top. "Where'd he get this stuff? Warlocks R' Us?" he asked looking through the clear crystal and examining the rod. He didn't notice how the medallion split at the centre and opened like an eye, or the energy that was charging in the crystal.

"Don't touch that," Warned the batman, but it was too late.

"Huh?" As Flash turned around the rod released all of its energy in a bluish blast from the eye but before it hit to batman, Naruto caught it in his hand and destroyed it.

"Don't touch anything. We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." Said Naruto and grabbing the rod out of Flash's hands.

"How did you do that last thing?" asked Flash.

"My Dragon scales are immune to most magical attack." answered Naruto.

"You have dragon scales?" asked Flash. All looking at him deadpan expression.

"Ryūjin means Dragon God; it is obvious he have dragon power." explained Batman. Flash nodded.

"I know but I thought he called him Ryūjin because it is cool name." said Flash.

* * *

Superman, J'onn and Diana placed everything back, the magic was pretty convincing to them.

'I have to be careful; magic is one of my few weaknesses…' thought Superman.

Diana felt the same insecurity going up her spine.

J'onn felt a sense of danger and mystery about this place. He couldn't remember any Martians he knew of practicing magic arts.

Superman broke the silence that had settled. "So, who is this Faust?"

Batman pulled out a photo that he had acquired from one of Faust's colleague at the museum, Professor Ulrich. "Felix Faust was once a respected professor of Archaeology but when he became fascinated with the mystical arts he was kicked out of the University for his heretical ideas, involving sacrifices and worshipping gods. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, and several people later disappeared under mysterious circumstances…" he left the rest standing for them to guess.

Diana looked at one of the cabinets. "I have a pretty good idea what happened to them…" on the last shelf lay three grey heads, one a woman the other two male, with shocked and horrified expressions sealed forever on their now stone faces. It looked like Faust found his test subjects.

"That is just sick, man." Said Flash feeling chills of disgust.

"He's mad man." Added Superman just as disgusted.

"It gets worse…" added Batman appearing from behind them. "I found his journal. The last entry makes reference to **Tartarus**…"

Diana was shocked she had no idea the situation was so bad. "The pit of lost Souls…"

"Isn't that just a myth?" asked Superman.

"If only it were…" she returned. "Long ago, in ancient times, my mother Hippolyta fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian gods and their ancient foes, the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mount Olympus into the Titan's hands; in return, he would be given dominion over all humanity."

"Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans. There was a battle of which the muses still sing. The gods fought back and eventually succeeded."

"As punishment for his treachery, Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus and in Hell, where he would rule over the dead for all eternity."

"For her unwitting role in Hades' plot, my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the Underworld. To make sure that the gate could never be unlocked, its only key was broken up and scattered across the globe. Mother told me that she kept a piece in the temple, as a daily reminder of her eternal shame." She finished saddened and ashamed of recalling this dark part of the amazons past.

J'onn came to the conclusion. "Then these parts we've been gathering are parts of the key."

"But why would Faust want it?" asked Flash.

"Only one reason…" said Naruto and Batman same time, Batman placed the artefacts on the table and putting them together. "He intends to use it…" Batman finished turning around, the artefacts were not unlike a huge key with the two cylinders acting as handles and the larger piece as the body of the key

"Where is this gateway to the Underworld?" Asked Superman.

"Beneath Themyscira…" answered the disgruntled princess.

Superman, Batman and J'onn all knew the harsh conclusion.

"Diana, you can't give Faust the key." Said Superman.

"If I don't, my mother and sisters remain petrified forever." Answered Diana, she knew better than anyone that if the situation was different she would flat out refuse this from the beginning. But how could she leave her sisters and mother like that? What kind of daughter would leave her family to a fate worse than death?

"And if you do, Hades and Faust will end the world as we know it…" returned Batman.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't get his hands on it." Said Superman, "I've got an idea..."

* * *

Meantime Naruto was talking with Dragon.

'**It is time hatchling'** said Dragon.

'…but I have to help them.' Said Naruto

'**You can't do it now because if you stay here you will kill all of them in backlash.'** Informed dragon

'Ok' said Naruto.

"You guys go there first I will catch you latter" said Naruto to remaining league member and before someone could say he disappear from spot.

"What happed with him?" asked Flash.

"Don't worry he catch up latter." Said Superman.

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimension 0**

Naruto appeared in pocket dimension.

"**This is time,"** Asked Kurama.

Naruto nodded and said, "Keep safe distance from me." Then he disappeared and reappeared in one empty island. Then he sat down for meditation.

* * *

**0 Mindscape 0**

Naruto appeared in front of Black Dragon who was sitting one big island. He touched dragon scale and dragon opened his unique eyes (Red eyes four circle Rinnegan and nine commas like Sharingan in them.)

"**I**t **i**s **t**i**m**e" spoke Naruto and Dragon same time.

* * *

**0 Outside 0**

Black cocoon formed around Naruto then with shockwave this cocoon expanded and destroy every island in hundred metre radius.

* * *

**0 Meanwhile on Themyscira 0**

Faust had used his magic power to open a circle of fire.

"**Where is she Faust? Where is the Amazon princess?"** said the booming voice of an unknown entity.

"Try to have patience, my lord." Faust tried to quench his eagerness.

"**PATIENCE? I have been patient for over 3000 years,"** it returned angrily, the intensity of the voice was enough to intensify the fire and Faust had to use his hands to avoid getting burned and turned away from the blazing intensity of the fire.

"Forgive me, I simply meant that the relics will soon be here. I feel it in my bones, and then, Lord Hades, the world will be ours!" placated the disciple to his master confidently, feeling victory close enough to touch.

"**Indeed it will, human. Indeed it will."**

* * *

One hour later

Faust was bored. He waited patiently, he was confident that the princess will return with the Key to his prize, **'Ultimate Knowledge'**.

As he expected, he couldn't help but admire the Amazon queen's beauty, even in her currently stony form; she still looked as beautiful as the stories said her to be. He couldn't help but envy his master's chosen infatuation.

"Beautiful and great mother, I should really thank you for raising such a devoted daughter." He remarked running his hand over her stone cheek. "She was so eager to corporate. Truthfully, I actually expected more resistance from her…"

* * *

"Faust" A voice called out before the doors to the entrance was opened swiftly and the Amazon princess flew in with the key in her hands and under a cloth to cover it.

"Fascinating, you back already and with hours to spare. I am impressed." Spoke the magician, his superiority complex showing without any restraint. "Have you got the relics?"

She presented the key fully assembled which brought a very annoying smirk to his face. He was so caught up in his own victory that he didn't even question how she figured out that the artefacts were supposed to be assembled.

"But first, free my mother," she demanded, being understandably suspicious.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," he answered eagerly and summoned cracked Medusa medallion. **"Raves vitae"** as soon as he finished the medallion glowed yellow and Hippolyta soon followed, after a couple of seconds the stone curse magically lifted and movement returned to her body.

"ahhhhh"

Diana approached Faust and gave him the key before turning to her mother. "Mother…"

Hippolyta looked at her daughter in wonder but the moment was broken by Faust who couldn't help but gloat over his victory.

"After 3000 years, the Key is finally complete."

"Diana, you didn't…" spoke the queen stunned at the key in front of her.

Faust turned to the princess. "Thank you for your assistance. But now that your usefulness is over, there's only one part is left…" the Medusa medallion appeared in his right hand intent on using it. **"Effro bachis…**What" the medallion was snatched out of hand in the blink of an eye by Flash.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve," Said Flash confidently flipping the medallion.

"What is this?" Faust bawled in confusion.

His response was Batman flying through a hole in the temple with his grappling hook delivering a good punch that knocked Faust off his feet.

"Did you really think she'd trust worthless scum like you?" asked Batman covered by both Superman and J'onn.

Superman approached. "It's over Faust, come along quietly."

"NEVER" screamed Faust before firing bolt after bolt of magic trying to destroy these foul mortals. He created waves of destructive magic that hit the other heroes with a good deal of force.

Superman got the high ground but was still struck with one pink bolt that had enough destructive force in it to hurt. Magic was one of his weaknesses.

Flash appeared and taunted the magician and he had reason to, Faust's magic was to slow to hit the hero.

Faust had enough. "HAAGHH" He waved his right hand from left to right and the ground cracked and broke apart in rubble with stones sticking out.

Flash ran right into one of the stones and because the ground was unstable, he slipped and rolled on the ground before hitting a pillar.

"Now die," Faust charged his attack but was hit by a body slam from J'onn before he could kill Flash.

The sorcerer fought back with his magic bolts, but J'onn's intangibility gave him a good advantage. But the man didn't back down and his second magic attack was 5 times stronger than the last which caused both Batman and J'onn had to take cover from as it which destroyed a good section of the ground they were standing on.

One pillar nearly fell on the dark hero but Superman caught it before it could crush him.

'I've wasted too much power'. Faust tried to make a dash to outside; he overexerted his powers and had to conserve his energy.

But before he could escape, Batman's grappling hock caught him with the end tying around him like a rope. Batman was soon joined by Wonder Woman's lasso, she had enough playing around.

"You think this will stop me?" he held both restraints in his arms and a strong torrent of energy ran through the restraints like lightning and struck both heroes with a surge of pain taking them down.

Faust tried to get away again with the key but was cut off by J'onn while Superman and Flash surrounded him.

Faust pulled out one of his trump cards, three seeds from his pocket, and threw them at Flash and Superman. "**Empelloy**" Huge spiky green tentacles grew out of the ground wrapping tightly around Superman. Flash fought back with a sword he found on the ground and it looked like it worked but more tentacles grew out of those he cut.

"Anybody got some week killer?" Unfortunately a single moment of distraction was enough to catch him off guard.

J'onn tried to attack Faust but the plants grown around their master and caught Martian before he could cause any harm on the sorcerer.

Superman could have used his strength but he felt something off with the plants. 'They're feeding off my energy…'

Diana and Batman recovered from the last attack and both attacked the plant but Faust backed it up from behind and used his bolts to knock Batman off his feet in an explosion. Then plants caught him in the air. Diana was the only one fighting back but now she was being overwhelmed.

Faust eagerly approached the queen feeling victorious, key in one hand. "Come, your highness, we don't want to be late for the grand opening." He offered his hand but she pulled out a knife and tried to cut him down.

Her body however disagreed with her and exhaustion mixed with the effects of the magic started to kick in. She made some weak attempts that were easily avoided by the sorcerer. Finally he caught her hand and knocked her unconscious. He started his incantation.**"Es necroponen elfonnen."** As soon as Faust finished his incantation steam started to circle around him and in a flash he was gone. And with that the magic in the room had faded.

* * *

The others broke out of their shock and approached. The earth where Faust was sitting on was a small crater with smoke.

Diana felt anger rise up in her heart but she couldn't give up now. "…There's only one place they could have gone… follow me."

The princess took one of the still lit torches and led them down a corridor to a door. She pressed on a huge switch and the door opened to a path of stairs descending underground. The air felt moist and everyone travelled in silence. Soon they reached the exit and it was a sight to behold. **Tartarus** was a huge battleground, abandoned and decayed over time. It lay deep underground and, somehow, it was lightened by either torches or glowing phosphors from the rocks. It was locked in a huge underground cave what was left looked like ruins of a city. The ruins included broken pillars, statues, even burned down houses. It was truly a sight any archaeologist would sell his soul to discover and present to the world.

The real prize was just at the end of the outskirts, a huge door was locked with a complex system of counterweights and gears that looked impenetrable. Hippolyta was tied in chains to the remains of a pillar. Faust eagerly approached the lock which held the final piece. He was slightly exhausted but didn't show it. The fight really took some energy out of him.

"I beg you, stop this… You don't know what you're doing." The queen tried to warn him.

Faust just turned back to her with a superior smirk. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I've visualised of this moment all my life. Now, let us not keep our new lord waiting…"

The man placed the key in the lock that had been placed in front of the gate and turned it initiating the opening mechanism.

Gears covered in cobwebs, stones turned brown and grey from age started moving, the metals bars keeping the gate closed slowly opened.

* * *

The queen could only watch helplessly as the doors were opening, huge flames were on the other side illuminating everything around the gate. It was truly hell on Earth, like a 100 burners all lighting up at the same time.

A shadow could be seen just on the other side of door. It approached until it was finally out of the flame. It turned out to be a huge person about 4 meters tall dressed in red and black armour, boots with bone spikes growing out of them, greyish skin. He had gauntlets similar to his boots, black and grey with a red tint, at the end were spokes that looked like claws coming out of fingers, he had a huge piece of armour around his midsection, in a mixture of grey and black with three red circles on his chest and shoulder pads also black with a red outline and three spikes on each. His helmet was like a mixture of roman, Spartan and common Greek. It covered all of his head except for his eyes, nose and mouth; it was very sharp around the edges on the face with two huge bull-like horns coming out of the sides where his ears should be. All in all, he was a very intimidating figure he also wore a long black cape that looked burned on the end and worn out but was still clean.

"**Tremble mortals… Your Lord has come at last"**

"Welcome…Lord Hades. To honour you, I brought an offering." Spoke the kneeling Faust with a mix of admiration and slight fear, presenting Hippolyta to the god.

"**Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hippolyta? Here to greet her lord and master on his triumphant return from the deepest pits of Hell?"** The arrogant god spoke, taking off his helmet to reveal a handsome man with an angled face, long curly black hair, a goatee and a small moustache. All in all he looked like a man in his early thirty's.

"Not a day has passed since I haven't been reminded of your treachery…" retorted the defiant queen.

"**And not a day has passed since I have yearned to feel the sweet touch of living flesh, again…" **returned the god lovingly stroking her cheek and lifting her face for good measure and to steal a kiss from her...

"My lord," Faust interrupted. "I have upheld my end of the bargain; I delivered your freedom and the Amazon queen, now I demand what you promised me…"

By this time the heroes had hidden behind rocks and statues, they couldn't afford an all-out attack just yet.

"**Ah yes…Ultimate Knowledge"** The god spoke as his left hand charged with flaming energy; he then pressed his flaming hand to the sorcerer's head. **"Ultimately, pain and sufferings are all man will ever know…"** he finished to the horror of everyone as Faust was drained of his powers and aged to an old crippled man screaming in pain and horror.

* * *

Everyone was too shocked to move except Diana who rushed in and took one of the swords on the ground and cut her mother's restraints. "Hurry mother…"

Hades was not expecting this but was not worried.

"**Hippolyta, you didn't tell me you had a daughter…"** he finished with a scream releasing a huge fireball on the women. Luckily they took cover behind some rocks before it could hit them. Hades stepped out through the fire, **"I wonder if she's as loving as her mother…"**

Superman couldn't hold back any more and flew right in delivering a strong punch to the god's face that pushed him back but it looked like it didn't hurt at all as the god slapped away Superman, without much effort, into one of the barely standing pillars.

Batman soon followed throwing explosive batarans at the god but the god just slapped most of them away.

Flash dashed in running circles around the god and delivering punches. But for the god, he was more of an annoyance. He inhaled deeply and fired a huge stream of fire after the hero who avoided it by running on walls.

J'onn leapt high into the air. Attempting to subdue the god by trying to slam him into the ground, but that didn't work as Hades turned his head underground and fired a stream of fire at the Martian wounding him and pushing him back onto the ground.

Diana and Hippolyta took swords and shields from the skeletons on the ground and armed themselves.

Hades had enough of this. **"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD"** He rose from the ground with fire in his eyes. Wavering his arms, the earth seamed to move with him in an earthquake. Zombies rose from the ground dressed in Greek armour with red eyes and skeletal bodies. They started grabbing the heroes and scratching at them with bony fingers. They came from everywhere, some with swords and shields, and some with axes or decomposed horses. **"Behold the fate of all heroes"** finished Hades watching pleased.

Batman was using his explosive batarangs to wipe out groups of them, while Superman was using his heat vision to cut them down. J'onn phased through the attacks so that they hit each other and solidified to take out one at a time.

Diana and her mother fought back to back taking out a couple of zombies at a time. "They're endless, how can we overcome them?" asked Diana feeling the stress of all the zombies

"**You can't"** announced Hades confidently watching over the battle. He saw Batman and J'onn working together destroying a group of zombies. He charged a huge fireball and fired at the fireball exploded on impact with the force of a powerful missile taking out an area the size of a few blocks. Luckily Batman and J'onn were able to outrun it but the aftershock still hit them pretty hard.

Hades then turned to Superman and Flash who were taking out groups of zombies; he fired another fireball, hitting Superman straight in the centre of his chest and propelled him into the remains of a temple. Flash was caught in the crossfire and without firm ground underneath, fell against a pillar.

"**AHAHAHA, BOW TO ME MORTALS"** Then he charged a big fireball.

"This time I wish Ryūjin is here. He always has backup plan." said Flash to everyone.

* * *

Hades prepared to throw fireball at heroes but suddenly **black chakra chain** appeared from ground and tied his hand down. Naruto emerged from ground.

"So you are Death-god of this dimension. You do not look tough" said Naruto with quick kick he sent Hades in one of burned house which collapsed on him.

Naruto summon **black sphere** in his right hand "I hate zombies and ghosts…**Multiple Shadow Hands**" he spoke and then multiple black hands emerged from sphere. They spread across surrounding and destroy every zombie in single strike.

* * *

The heroes were watching Ryūjin sudden arrival, how he kicked Hades and destroys each zombie with single strike. Something was different about Ryūjin appearance. He looked different his hair was no longer spiky instead it dropped down and some black highlight in them. His eyes were same but slit pupils. Also he had canine which come out from his upper lips.

Queen Hippolyta watching the battle was in awe by the battle capability displayed by the newcomer.

"My Queen" every hero and two Amazons looked at voice direction. They saw all petrified amazons who were now completely fine were coming for help.

One Amazon walked toward queen. "My Queen, are you alright?" She said.

"It is my question to you and who broke Faust magic?" asked Queen.

"One little talking fox and raven, My Queen." said Same Amazon which confuse queen.

"Kurama and Karasu freed you" asked Diana in surprise.

"**Yes, it was too easy."** said Kurama who appeared with column of fire and Karasu appeared from shadow portal who landed on Diana left shoulder.

"Thanks for help" Diana said to Kurama and Karasu.

* * *

Hades was angry, he was PISSED, this, this worthless human, this lower life form actually made him fall on one knee?

"**YOU, PATHETIC WORM… I will enjoy torturing you until you beg me to kill you"** he screamed with eyes glowing redder by the second and raised his hands into the air. **"Come, my servants… Come and erase this garbage from my sight…Our time has come…"** he screamed as dozens of demons started coming out of the portal.

The heroes and amazons looked horrified as demons size of men with scaly skin, red eyes, claws and bat wings appeared.

"This… is not good…" spoke Flash

"**This is useless…"** said Kurama. All looked at him in surprise.

"What do you means?" asked Queen Hippolyta.

"**This useless demon can't stop him…" **said Kurama.

"Pathetic..." said Naruto in monotone who was completely unfazed and activate his EMS **"Amaterasu"**. Black Flame spread across all demon and turn them to ash. This shocked Hades and all onlookers. In burst of speed he appeared front of Hades with **black lighting sphere** in his hand and hit him with it. The god screams in pain as the black electricity exploded. It ripped off his the torso of the armour and wound him. The blood drip on the ground from Hades wounds which were healing rapidly.

* * *

Hippolyta and the Amazons were in a shock induced silence. 'This man drew blood from a God. Who is he?' Though Hippolyta. All of the other Amazons had similar thoughts

Diana and the rest of the League were in total awe at the feat performed by Ryūjin.

* * *

"**You dare draw my blood mortal. I will kill ..."** Hades stopped in midsentence and felt Naruto's powers **"You are not human ...The powers coming from you are divine also same time demonic...Who are you?"** said Hades in confusion.

This information shocked all heroes and amazons.

"This battle now truly starts" said Kurama with smirks.

Naruto turned toward Hades and closed his eyes.

"Who I am ...I am No one ..." Everyone then watched as the image of a black dragon appeared behind him. His killing intent was increased and black power manifested. Naruto spoke, **"...I am Ryūjin"** He and Dragon opened their eyes same time which were red with four rings and nine commas in them. Then manifestation roared before enveloping Naruto. His aura of power increased and brings every heroes and Amazons on their keens.

**'The Sleeping Dragon...is now awaking'** thought Kurama

* * *

**-To be continued—**

* * *

**In Next time…God of Underworld vs. Dragon God**

**See you ….Next time**


	16. Paradise Lost END

**Chapter 16**

**Paradise Lost END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Justice League...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon/Dragon/Kurama Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'...'**Characters thought**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

Naruto turned toward Hades and closed his eyes.

"Who I am ...I am No one ..." Everyone then watched as the image of a black dragon appeared behind him. His killing intent was increased and black power manifested. Naruto spoke, "...I am Ryūjin" He and Dragon opened their eyes same time which were red with four rings and nine commas in them. Then manifestation roared before enveloping Naruto. His aura of power increased and brings every heroes and Amazons on their keens.

'The Sleeping Dragon...is now awaking' thought Kurama

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Naruto killing intent increased and suddenly increased pressure brings every heroes and Amazons on their knees. Only Hades Kurama and Karasu remain unaffected by this.

'Wh-whats happening?' thought Superman who was now suffering from killing intent.

'...cant breath' thought Flash.

'Just how powerful you are, Ryūjin?' thought Batman and J'onn

'Ryūjin said that he is not human...so what is he?' thought Diana.

'His aura bring everyone on their knees...Who is he? ...What is he?' thought Queen Hippolyta. All amazons had different thought about his power.

"Clam down...This will help you." Said Kurama and with flick of his tails he made protective shield around them. They took sigh of relief because heavy pressure was lifted from them.

First superman spoke, "what was that?"

"That was killing intent and his power which brings all of you in your knees." answered Kurama.

"What is killing intent?" asked Diana.

"It is simply the user exuding pure killing intention. It's affected on their opponent, themselves and others around them." answered Kurama.

* * *

Unaffected by Naruto power and killing intent, Hades spoke arrogantly **"I don't know what are you but you can't defect god"**

"Really" said clam voice of Naruto who suddenly appeared behind him.

Hades surprised his speed but before he could react Naruto punched him in jaw and sent him upward. Naruto appeared above him with black sphere in his right hand. He hit the Hades with sphere. **"Black Rasengan"** Impact sent Hades toward ground but before he could touch ground; Naruto appeared front of him with black lightning surrounding his back and arms (like Yoruichi's complete Shunkō but in black colour). Naruto punched him again in stomach "**Raijin no kachi" **And sent him at ground in full force. All this happened in few second.

Power of impact was too much. It exploded in a huge giant dome of black energy that engulfed everything around it tearing apart earth and marble. But that wasn't all, the sheer power it sent pieces of rock and stone to everywhere, the ground shook and cracked.

The shock and power of the attack was enough to others felt it in shield. They could see debris that were falling everywhere. When the smoke finally cleared, they saw Naruto was still standing and black lightning cracking around his shoulder. They saw Hades was motionless in big creator on ground. His armour was heavily damage and he was bleeding.

* * *

"W-wow..that was-" Flash tried to speak.

"Incredible…" finished Superman.

"Indeed, I have never seen such speed and strength…" spoke J'onn.

"I never saw such warrior in my life and black colour of lightning." said Queen Hippolyta who is surprise like all amazons.

"**That was 'Raijin no kachi'" answered** Kurama.

"Worth of thunder god" asked Batman.

"**Yes, Black lightning is powerful than normal lightning and this technique increase user speed and power. Also you saw that sparks. That all sparks are like tiny swords which can cut thought metal. This technique is deadly.**"

"So we won?" asked Flash who saw motionless Hades.

"No...This battle just starts" said Kurama.

* * *

"That's all you got Dead-God. I am so disappointed" said Naruto and he deactivated his Jutsu.

Hades was angry, he was angry on that man, He was able bleed him and dare to mock him….Him… HIM GOD …Flame wrapped around him ….and then starting to burn ground...

"**You will beg me… You will beg me to kill you… when you do… I shall revive you only to torture you again… I SWEAR, YOU … I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER … I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL SUFFER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY" **roared God of underworld.

It was then Hades began to transform, his mouth and teeth extended, his teeth became sharper, his eyes got blood red with a yellow iris, his face turned grey, his nose flattened, two horns spurted out of his head with his enlarged ears passing his head, his tongue split in three. He looked almost like a wolf with very demonic features.

"What's happened to him?" asked Flash

"It is his true form…true monster" said Queen Hippolyta in disgust.

Flash had a sudden realization while everyone was watching Hades true form. "Hey guys" Getting everyone else's attention. "Why aren't we helping him?"

This made the rest of the League go wide eyed before they rushed to aid their comrade.

"**Wait all of you idiots... don't rush there you will only get in his way."** Kurama tried to warn them but already late. They already crossed shield. **"Next time... I will make shield that can stop not only outside attack but also inside people."**

As the God's eyes glow as he prepared to attack. He was caught off guard when all heroes attacked him one after another Superman with punches and kicks. Followed by Flash who used a sword to try and cut him with all his strength. J'onn joined Superman.

Finally Hades had enough, he punched the ground hard cracking it and Flash lost his footing. He was caught by a strong punch from the god. Then Hades breathed another fire stream and unfortunately it hit J'onn. Batman took out his last two explosive batarangs and threw them just behind Hades. They blew up and a hole was made behind God feet.

When Superman finally punched back, Hades tripped over the hole and fell on his back.

Diana flew at top speed from toward grounded Hades to release her anger on him.

"Diana, stop" Her mother tried to stop her.

Superman kept hitting Hades with all his power but the demon like god only took little damage.

Diana took his place and started to punch and kick hard. She fought well but the god quickly recovered. He slapped her away.

"Diana… Destroy the Key" screamed her mother.

After hearing her command Hades turned full speed and fired a small fireball at Diana's back. It hit her right in the back and sent her toward pit. Hades watched Diana somehow able to hold ground and struggling. He sent big fireball at her.

Hippolyta watched in horror as her daughter was sucked into pit and fireball heading straight her way.

* * *

In sideling Naruto was watching all heroes who tried to help him in battle. He saw how Hades was playing with them.

'Idiots…They don't know I don't want their help…they will only get in my way' thought Naruto. His thought cut off by cried of Hippolyta. Naruto saw Hades sent fireball towards Diana.

* * *

Diana was just about to be sucked into the pit when a huge hand grabbed her. Diana felt a warm sensation all around her and when she opened her eyes she saw Ryūjin aka Naruto who lifted her up in bridal style. Diana was shocked at this and blushed but hid it well.

Everyone watched in horror as Diana sucked into flame.

"**She is fine"** spoke Kurama.

All looked at flame whose now reducing. Flame was cleared. They saw Ryūjin aka Naruto who was surrounded by flame like black aura and He was holding Diana in bridal style; but what shocked them more was skeleton figure around them. Skeleton figure was holding Hades flame in his right hand that was slowly absorbing in some kinds wrap hole. He let her go down.

He looked all heroes with is EMS and spoke, "Go"

"What?" spoke Diana.

"Go back in shied, He just playing with you and you will only get yourself hurt in crossfire." Then shadow ball formed around Skeleton hand **"Multiple shadows Hand - shadow portal"** shadow hands caught every league member and pulled them into shadow portal.

All heroes appeared in shield from shadow portal. Some of them were injured.

"**Welcome back and Next time don't rush in battle without thinking."** said Kurama.

"We wanted to help him." said Superman.

"**Yes...but He doesn't need your help. You will only get in his way and get yourself hurt in crossfire."**

"Diana, are you alright?" asked Queen Hippolyta to her daughter.

"Yes ...but what is that?" asked Diana and pointed at Skeleton figure around Naruto. Everyone looked at Kurama for explanation.

"**That is Susano-o, it also known as the Tempestuous God of Valour is the third ability granted by his eyes. It is his guardian deity." **Answered Kurama.

"His all attack were names after Shinto gods." said Batman.

"**Yes, Amaterasu the Shinto goddess of the sun, Tsukuyomi the Shinto god of the moon and Susano-o the Shinto god of the sea and storms." **said Kurama.

"So he is god chosen," said Queen Hippolyta.

"**You can say that but I called him Child of Prophecy." **Said Kurama.

"What do you mean Child of Prophecy?" asked Diana.

"**It was prophecy; it said that child would bring a great revolution to the world. This revolution would be for the world's salvation or the world's destruction. In short He is Child of Prophecy who decided save the world or destroys it and no one able to stop him."** said Kurama.

* * *

Hades was shocked, angered and annoyed but interested. What was with this man? Was he a sorcerer? Was he a warrior? What was he? Or was he… a God? All these thoughts flooded Hades' mind.

"This is your true from Dead-god… you not look impressive. Shinigami-sama looked more dangerous than you when he appear front of mortal, a deep and what felt nearly unending feeling of fear and loss echoing out in the souls of each of witnesses. Compared to him you look weakling," Said Naruto.

"**He really knows how insult peoples but I agree with him compare to Shinigami-sama this Dead-god look weakling,"** Said Kurama.

"He is really that scary and dangerous." Asked Flash to Kurama.

"**When you meet him it feels like you are walking over your own grave."** Kurama said with a shiver.

"**YOU DARE TO MOCK ME….THE GOD" **said Hades with fire in his eyes. He rushed at the blond delivering a strong kick to his midsection and tried to pushing Naruto into the cave wall. Hades followed up with another punch, only for Naruto disappeared with murder of crow.

**"What" **said Hades in surprised tone.

Naruto rose from ground behind him and caught his shoulder.

"I think we want big battle ground…so let's go," said Naruto with smirk and both vanished from spot.

Onlooker saw they both vanished without trace.

"Where are they, Kurama?" asked Superman.

"**Kit knows that this cave cannot withstand any shockwave from battle so he teleport both of them on surface….lets go…Karasu open shadow portal,"** Said Kurama. Karasu flew from Diana shoulder and opened big shadow portal to teleport all of them at surface. Karasu and Kurama entered in shadow portal. All Hero and Amazons followed both animals.

* * *

**0 In Surface-Few minute Latter 0**

They appeared on surface from portal. Then few moments later, a ground-shaking impact occurred that rocked the surface tremor sent everyone off their feet. The shock and power of the attack was enough to force them to take cover from the shockwave of the attack. Luckily Kurama was able to make shield in time which protected them from shockwave. They all saw debris were falling everywhere.

When all cleared. The group hurried to the scene and found a shocking sight. There was a huge crater with several trees all around the crater knocked from off their foundations. Inside and in the centre of the crater were Naruto and Hades. They were fighting and trying to overcome each other strength.

They saw their heavily damage armour and noticed the blood on them but found no wound or any other injury on them. It means their injury was already healed.

* * *

"**It's useless…You will never win"** said Hades. Naruto took advantage of Hades's outburst and punched bare chest of the Underworld god which sent him skidding back a few feet. Naruto vanished in burst of speed and appeared front of God holding big bluish ball.

"**Ōdama Rasengan"** screamed the blond hitting the god in the chest. The god screamed in pain and anguish as the force of the attack.

"**Insolent pest, you dare to challenge my power…I will show you my power….The power of God…" **DeclaredHades and he jumped backward. His eyes were glowing redder by the second and He raised his hands into the air. Then ground began to shake and fissure was opened. **"Come my royal pet …Come toward your Master… with army of dead… come Cerberus** ... **guards the gates of the Underworld" **He screamed as thousand dead armies rose from ground. With screams of the dead a lone monstrous figure rose from ground. The figure was described as a three-headed dog with a serpent's tail, a mane of snakes, and a lion's claws. This was

**Cerberus guards the gates of the Underworld**.

"That is …." Queen Hippolyta tried to speak

"Cerberus" said one Amazon in fear.

"We have to help him. He cannot battle with all of them alone." Said Diana.

"**Don't do anything stupid…this kind's battle he was looking for all this years."** Said Kurama.

"What do you mean?" asked J'ohn.

"**He was tired with useless battle…he is warrior…he liked battle when enemy truly tried to kill him…In all last battle, enemy was weak who don't had power to kill him… but now… he is happy."** Said Kurama. They all saw smile on Ryūjin aka Naruto face.

"**With help of my pet and Army… You will never win" **said Hades arrogantly who was standing on Cerberus middle head.

* * *

All dead army attacked at him but before they could touch him… **"Shield of Black Flames" **shield of black fire formed around him and dead solider burst into black flame.

"Finally…after years… I was waiting for that kind of battle." Naruto said with smile which surprised Hades.

He was shining with flame like black aura. Then **Susano-o **formed around him. First formed its skeleton structure then, musculature and skin begin to appear on top of its bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. His Susano-o looked like human warrior with four arms and two blood red eyes. (His Susano-o looked like Itachi's four-armed Susano-o.)

"**Yasaka Magatama"** His Susano-o hand formed Orb of Black Flame. Then produced a number of magatama projectiles, composed entirely from the black flames of **Amaterasu. **He fired them toward dead solider and turned them into ash.

Naruto and Naruto's Susano-o does some Hand seals. **"Multiple Wood Release"** he combined this technique with the Susano-o and created multitude of Susano-o warriors. All of them had their lower half and swords in their hand. (Like Madara used in battle) They all attacked on all dead solider and started to destroy dead Army.

"This will take care of them" spoke Naruto and deactivate his own Susano-o. He looked at three-headed dog that was now coming towards him.

"As for you… (He did some Hand Sign) **Summoning Jutsu**" said Naruto.

Large smoke was spared into battle ground. When smoke was cleared all onlooker eyes were bug out from their socket. From smoke emerged long and sinuous dragon with silver-white scales and blue catlike eyes.

* * *

"This is dragon." spoke unknown Amazon.

'This man can control Dragon...who is he and what are he?' thought Queen Hippolyta.

"Ryūjin have Dragon." said Flash who was surprised like rest of justice league.

"**He has power to summon dragon from Dragon realm. This is Bahamut king of Dragon."** said Kurama.

"Bahamut, it is time for battle" said Naruto.

"**Yes, My lord"** answered Bahamut.

Hades was surprised when his opponent summon dragon for his help.

'Nothing can stop god' thought Hades arrogantly. **"Cerberus Attack"** Ordered Hades.

Cerberus attacked on dragon and tried to bite him but Dragon used his tail and sent doggy to skidding across backward. Cerberus exhaled fireball and sent towards Dragon. But Dragon used his wings and shields himself from fire.

Bahamut used his dragon roar and sent silver-white ray toward Three-headed dog but he was able dodge that attack. It hit on ground and formed large creator. That sent shockwave everywhere.

Naruto saw Hades was surprised with Dragon power. He took this opportunity.

"Bahamut take care of dog" said Naruto and teleport front of Hades.

"Never took eyes from your opponent" said Naruto and punched him in his stomach that sent him toward ground.

* * *

Bahamut attacked Cerberus with his claw and sent him skidding across ground. Then he grabbed Cerberus tail and threws him toward sea.

Here Naruto and Hades were battling with each other. Naruto raised his hands as two large Columns of Earth emerged from ground. Clapping his hands together they slammed towards the God who used his strength to stop them before they could crush his body. Hades summoned white flame around him and sent stream of white flame toward Naruto.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) **

Naruto called his water Jutsu. Water appeared around nowhere and creates a wall of water around Naruto. It was able to stop Hades fire attack fully and again he does some hand sign

"**Water style: Water dragon Jutsu,"**

All remaining water made water dragon. With roar it attacked to Hades but Hades used his fire to vaporise it.

"Give up Dead-god you cannot win." said Naruto and closed his eyes.

"**Don't make me laugh ... I will never lose ... I am god."** said Hades.

"Very well" said Naruto and opened his eyes. His eyes had now ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera, The Rinnegan

"**Banshō Ten'in"** Hades found that some kinds invisible force pulling him. When Hades came near Naruto punched him upward infusing his punch with **Shinra Tensei**. Then Naruto teleported above him then punch him again and sent him toward ground. Power of impact was great. It sent shockwave everywhere and formed large creator on ground.

* * *

In side-line heroes and Amazons, they saw Hades was now standing up. He was injured and bleeding heavily but his wound was healing with extraordinary rate.

"**What is with your eyes?"** demanded Hades.

"You are God… but... this is **Eyes of God**." said Naruto in emotionless tone.

"What is special in his eyes?" Asked Batman

"**That is Rinnegan the eyes of god."** said Kurama.

"Why they called them eyes of god?" asked Diana.

"...because those eyes have enough power to bring people from death." said new voice behind them.

All hero and Amazons looked at new voice. They saw man with sliver-white hair. He had muscle body. He was wearing silver armour that look like dragon scale. He had blue catlike eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Flash

"**Bahamut"** spoke Kurama

"You are that dragon." asked J'onn.

"Yes, I am Bahamut King of all Dragon." said Bahamut in emotionless tone and looked at Kurama, "Hallo Kurama." He said in same tone.

"**So what are you doing here?"** asked Kurama.

"I am here to watch Master Fight." said Bahamut.

"**So you are here to watch kit fight."** said Kurama.

"Don't call Master in familiar tone, you demon." said Bahamut in loud whose eyes were flashing with sliver-white energy.

"**I called him anything I want you lizard"** said Kurama whose eyes now flashing with red energy. Those two were eyeing with each other.

"I don't think those two like each other" said Flash in Superman ears.

"We can hear you from here human." said Bahamut.

Before anyone could say they saw Hades was pushes back by Naruto gravity Jutsu.

* * *

"Give up Dead-god you already lost. Your dead army was destroyed by my Susano-o warrior and as for your pet. He wanted say hallo to you." said Naruto. Then Cerberus attacked him.

"**What you doing Cerberus? Obey your master"** said Hades but Cerberus attacked him again. Then he saw Cerberus eyes which looked like his opponent eyes.

"**What did you do to my pet?"** asked Angry Hades.

"Nothing...but for Now he is my pet...Cerberus attack." Ordered Naruto.

"He is able to control Cerberus with his eyes." said Queen Hippolyta in surprise tone.

"Those are truly eyes of god." said Diana

They saw Cerberus who was now attacking to Hades.

"**That it"** said Hades. He opened gate of hell and sent Cerberus back to underworld. **"As for you..."** Hades said to Naruto. **"I show you true power of god" **

He covered in white flame. It became bigger and bigger. When all flames were disappeared in front of him was Hades who was now fifty metre tall.

"**This is true power of god"** said Hades.

Then in rage Hades immediately charged the blond prepared to kill him with his bare hands. But Naruto vanished from site.

**''What…. Where are you…? COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN'' **said Hades in booming voice.

All heroes and Amazon were looking for Naruto.

"Where is he?" asked Flash.

"Superman use your eyes and search him" said Batman and man of steel nodded.

"He is there" said Superman and pointed on sea.

All of them were looking at sea. They found Naruto was standing top of water.

"How is he doing that?" asked one Amazon.

"What is he doing?" asked Diana.

"Master is preparing for attack." said Bahamut.

* * *

"**Found you…Now face worth of God"** said Hades and went toward sea.

"It is useless even your full power …Dead God…" said Naruto in monotone which surprises everyone. Then he covered in black flame like aura. "…You show me your full power so I show you full powers one of my attacks …." His aura increased and sea water moving away from him. Then first skeleton structure then, musculature and skin begin to appear on top of its bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. Then formed lower parts and full Susano-o appeared.

"**Susano-o's Perfect form"**

It was big. It was three times bigger than Hades. He looked like some kinds Grim-reaper. He was wearing full black robe with dragon like scales on them. Robe was floating with wind but there was no wind and six red magatama around his neck. His whole face was hidden under hood. Only visible thing in his face was his red eyes. He had four hands where two hands were hidden in robe and other two forming Dragon hand-seal. He was standing top on water.

Everyone were surprised the sheer size of that thing including Hades.

"…so Big" said Flash.

"That is real Susano-o," Said Bahamut.

"**..But it is unstable"** said Kurama.

"Now stabilize" said Naruto who was float inside in Susano-o.

Then it happened. His robe transformed into his armour and six magatama become part of armour. His hood vanished. Now Susano-o was a muscular figure, who was wearing samurai armour, with a cape. The armour consists of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands. He had metal silver black suit of armour that looked like dragon scale. He also had a metal helmet with a trident-shaped ornament on top and a metal mask that covers his face, leaving only his red eyes visible. (Imagines shredder form TMNT)

"**That is real Susano-o" **Said Kurama.

"It is big as Mt. Rushmore," Said Superman.

* * *

"**This is your strength"** asked Hades who was in shocked because of sheer size of Susano-o. **"But I will not lose"** said God and attack on Susano-o but his all attacked useless again Susano-o absolute defence. He summoned big white fireball and sent toward Susano-o, but his fireball stop by invisible shield and pulled into some kind of wrap-hole.

Susano-o hand rose for punch. When punch was in middle, it disappeared in some kinds black portal and reappeared front of Hades. That punch sent Hades skidding across backward. Then another punched from above sent shockwave all over.

"What was that?" asked Diana.

"It's looked like some kind portal" said Batman.

"It is. It is time-space portal. They send Susano-o body parts anther place to increase his attacking range." said Bahamut.

"**If I can't harm you …**" Hades said to Naruto and summons big white-fireball. "**…. Then I will harm someone you closed"** He threw his fireball at Heroes and Amazons direction.

All Heroes and Amazons saw fireball heading toward their direction.

"**Shit… My shield can't protect us from that Fireball"** said Kurama.

Attack hit them in dead centre; Power of attack was too much. It exploded in a huge giant dome of white flame that engulfed everything around it tearing apart the earth and trees. But that wasn't all, the sheer power it was sending off was incredible; pieces of rock and stone flew everywhere, the ground shook and cracked. Finally a huge aftershock was sent out blowing up everything around it in a range of a dozen.

Hades was happy. He finally got his revenge on this man. He killed his friends. When all clear he saw all of them were safe. Two huge hands that came from portal were able to save them.

They all saw they are all safe. Ryūjin was able to save them.

"Thanks for Ryūjin we all are safe" said Flash.

"We are lucky …"said Superman.

* * *

"Time to end this" spoke Naruto and summoned Susano-o's katana. With one swing of its katana; he cut one island in half. Power of Susano-o shocked all onlookers

"He cut that island in two parts with one swing" said one shocked Amazon.

'Is he god?' thought Queen Hippolyta.

'This is true power of Ryūjin.' thought Diana.

'That was cool' thought Flash.

'He destroy whole island in one swing...' though Superman.

'This is his true power ...Terrible.' thought J'onn.

'He was holding back this kind of power ...' thought Batman.

* * *

Hades saw Naruto Susano-o cut Whole Island in two.

'Is he God like me?' thought Hades.

Then suddenly Susano-o appeared front of Hades from portal.

"This is your end ...Dead-God" said Naruto and prepared for Attack.

Hades tried to move but he was tie down by black chakra chains that were coming out from Susano-o left hand. Naruto put katana in Hades chest who screamed in pain.

"**I will not lose..."** said Hades who was screaming in pain.

Susano-o katana starts shining with black aura. Hades body starts dissolve into dust.

"**I refused to loose...I am Godddd…"** screamed God.

His whole body transformed into black dust and all dust sealed into katana.

* * *

All Heroes and Amazons saw whole thing. All were speechless display power of Ryūjin.

"Hades is gone." said Queen Hippolyta.

"Impossible..." said Amazon

"He killed God" said another one.

Susano-o vanished and Naruto appeared front of Heroes and Amazons. Kurama deactivated his shield. All ran toward Naruto.

"That was incredible...I never know you are that strong" said Flash and Naruto just smirked.

"Is hades is dead?" asked Diana.

"No ..." Said Naruto and opened his right hand show them black ball. "...I seal him here"

"What now?" asked Diana.

"We have to send him where he belongs…"said Naruto.

* * *

"What's now my queen?" asked one Amazon.

Queen looked at the remains of the island. Faust's invasion and Hades battle left a pretty deep mark in the once paradise that used to be their home...

"Split in small team. We will have to repair our home." ordered Queen Hippolyta.

"We can repair all destroy buildings and torn places but what about forest it will takes years to grow it." said Amazon.

"We have to think something about that." said Queen Hippolyta.

"I can help you with that" said Naruto. He gave orb to Bahamut.

"Let's first remove dead tree." said Naruto and does some hand-sign.

"**Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction" **Naruto expelled massive stream of intense flames from mouth which set all dead tree in ablaze,

"**Water Release: Water Colliding Wave."** Then he used water release to stop the flame.

"Now time for main course" said Naruto and does some hand- sign.

"**Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees" **He turned all area into a vast forest in a matter of mere moments complete with trees and even grass growing out of any terrain he was on.

All Amazons were speechless of display of his power.

'This man must be god. He can used all element and create all forest in minute.' Thought Queen Hippolyta then looked at Amazons and ordered, "Our forest problem is solve, now complete remaining work." All amazon bows down their Queen return to work.

"It times to send someone where he belongs…" said Naruto. All nodded. Black shadow rose from ground and covered all of them. They all vanished from site.

* * *

**0Ungderground 0**

They all appeared on underground.

"What did you ever see in Hades?" asked Diana astonished that someone could actually love such a demented man.

Hippolyta took a moment to think to herself. 'I was young and stupid…' "Ancient history… Thanks Hera it's over…"

* * *

"It is really necessary why don't keep him like this?" asked Flash to Naruto and pointed to black ball.

"For keep balance it is necessary to send him there." Naruto answered.

"Also what we do with him?" asked Bahamut and pointed at Faust old crippled.

"**Let's send him with his master,"** Said Kurama. All heroes looked at him. **"Don't give me that look. You know what happened last time…so this time I am doing my way and giving him his Ultimate Knowledge… Now lizard throws him into Tartarus when gate will open."**

"Next time add Please" said Bahamut.

They all came in front of Tartarus gate.

"Superman destroys that key." said Naruto. Superman held key in his hand and destroy it with his super strength. The shattered key released a yellow energy that was quickly absorbed by the portal and turned it into a whirlpool of flame pulling everything into it. Naruto made shield around them to protect all of them from portal. Bahamut threw Faust into gate.

"Now my Queen, do you…" asked Naruto to Queen and gave her black ball. She threw ball into gate. Then god as he fell into the abyss and door of Tartarus closed.

"This is finally over." Said Queen Hippolyta.

"Not now" said Naruto and teleported himself front of gate. He was started drawing some symbol on gate. "What is he doing?' asked Diana.

"**Precaution for future"** said Kurama. They saw Naruto done his work. The symbol looked like four rings and nine commas in them.

"It is done." Said Naruto and channelled his chakra into them. All symbols lit up. "It is not easy to open this now."

"What's now" asked Flash.

"Today you all can stay into Themyscira. But tomorrow, I want to talk all of you … specially you" said Queen Hippolyta looking at Naruto.

"Ok but do you have any food. All fight makes me hungry." Naruto asked to Queen Hippolyta.

* * *

**0 Next Day 0**

"We are gathered here today to honour the bravery of these men who with Great Spirit and determination saved Themyscira and world from annihilation. For their brave resistance against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god Hades, you have our eternal gratitude but where is Dragon warrior who was fighting with Hades?" said Queen Hippolyta who doesn't saw him with heroes..

"We don't know where he is now. He had disappeared in this morning" said Superman.

"I wanted say him Thanks, because he had defends us from the Hades and made lovely forest." said Queen

"We will tell him, you said that Thank you." said J'onn.

"Before you leave, please accept these royal offerings…" the queen gestured as Diana and four other brought solid gold laurel wreaths. "You are all truly heroes."

Diana handled hers to Superman and other league member. Flash even tried it on. Too bad he put it on backwards.

"Thank you, your majesty." Said Superman.

Diana looked back and gave them all proud looks.

The smile left the queen as she turned to the princess. "Diana, princess of Themyscira, stand forth."

Diana turned and bowed.

"As your mother, I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us… but as your Queen, I am obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscira, and in bringing these outsiders to our island, you have broken our most sacred law. This cannot be overlooked…"

"But mother…"

The queen raised her hand to stop her. Lowering her head she got off the throne. "Diana, I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira…"

Shock overtook all of them as the queen finished.

Flash started to protest but spears stopped him from advancing.

Superman approached and tried to plead on her behalf "Please, she did this because she loves you."

"You know, always follow rule." said familiar voice. All Amazons and Heroes looked at voice direction. They all saw it was Naruto who was standing on top of pillar. He jumped from pillar and landed on ground. "...but when your family, friends are in danger forget all rules and always follow heart.… Because you can replace rule but you can't replace life." finished Naruto

"I am Queen it my duty follow rules." said Queen Hippolyta.

"It was her duty as daughter to help you. It was our duty as friend to help her." said Naruto. Before anything happened Diana cut them off.

"No, mother is right. I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgment." She said as tears started gathering in her eyes. "The fates were against us mother. Goodbye."

Diana turned to leave to the Javelin while the amazons lifted their weapons in a final salute.

Naruto shocked his hade and disappeared with murder of crow. Flash was the only ones to left behind.

"That's it? You're just going to walk away? This is so bogus" complained Flash

Batman approached and took his hand. "Don't make this harder than it already is…" he whispered leaving.

Rest of league walked to the ramp where Diana hesitated but climbed aboard. Diana did her very best to avoid looking back.

* * *

Queen was looking from window toward flaying Javelin. She looked so weak and tired.

"Great Hera will help you in your journey my daughter" said Queen Hippolyta. A lone tear was slipping through corner of her eyes.

"You know you can say her goodbye as mother." said voice behind her.

She all but jumped back and pulled a knife out to attacked person behind her. Her attacked fazed though person. Finally she realized who was behind her, Ryūjin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Queen Hippolyta.

"I thought you wanted to talk with me. You told me that yesterday." said Naruto. Then she realised something.

"I have something very important to task for you…" said Queen Hippolyta and going away from him.

"What it is?" asked Naruto.

"After you leave here… please… continue to watch out for my daughter for me. I love her so very much… I regret not being there by her side…"said Queen Hippolyta in guilty tone.

"Yes… you can count on me. It is my promise and Dragon don't break their promise." said Naruto "Also take this" He threw small crystal at her.

"What it is?" asked Queen Hippolyta. She saw crystal. It was red crystal four rings and nine commas in it and black dragon was holding that crystal.

"If you want my help in future just touch crystal to call Me." said Naruto

"Thanks and goodbye Dragon warrior." said Queen Hippolyta.

"It is not Good bye it is see you later." said Naruto.

"Do you honestly believe that I will want your help in future." she asked.

"The world's not that big…We will meet again" he said and turned around.

"Wait I want to asked you something..." said Queen Hippolyta. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"Are you god?" asked Queen.

"...maybe" said Naruto with smirks and vanished with murder of crows.

* * *

**0 Watchtower 0**

Naruto appeared in watchtower. As he passed through the Diana's room, his sensitive ears heard the very low sound of sniffling from a room.

'She must have been holding it in since we left.' Though Naruto.

* * *

**0 Diana Room0**

Diana was crying because not only she was exile by mother. She can't meet her mother ever.

"You know, sometimes letting go out your tear. It is best option to forget sorrow" Said clam voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Ryūjin who was leaning against wall.

"What are you doing here?" asked Diana and tried to hide her tears.

"For help you" said Naruto and came closer to Diana.

"No one can help me" said Diana in monotone.

"But I wanted to try..." Said Naruto and hugged her. She hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright…" Naruto said to Diana who was hugging him.

"How you can tell everything will alright in future. My mother now hates me." Said Diana.

"Your mother not hates you." Said Naruto.

"Then why she exiles me?" Asked Diana as tears began to fall from her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

"Mother could not hate her child. As a Queen she exile you because you broke their rule but as mother she proud of you." Naruto said to Diana. "Also you know what I told to your mother 'always follow rule...but when your family, friends are in danger forget all rules and always follow heart.… Because you can replace rule but you can't replace life.' And you followed that code. You followed your duty as daughter and helped your mother. Do you feel sorry for that, Hime?" asked Naruto.

"No" Answered Diana.

"See my point and you can always go there to meet her. She exiles you but not forbid to see her again." Said Naruto.

"Thanks" said Diana in soft smile.

"You know Hime; I like this position. We can sit this position all days but we have work do." Said Naruto.

Diana realized their position. She saw closeness between them and she blushes bit. She released him from hug.

"Sorry" said Diana with soft smile.

"No problem Hime" Naruto said to Diana as he stood up.

"Are you free today?" asked Naruto.

"Why" asked Diana in confusion.

"So I can show you many things and it also helps you forget your pain" said Naruro.

"Sure why not" said Diana. She saw he was removing his mask.

"What are you doing Ryūjin?" asked Diana.

"Called me Naruto" said Naruto.

Diana saw his face. She saw he had round face same red-blue heterochromia eyes and diamond shape mark on his forehead. He was handsome as a small blush spread across her face.

"Naruto is your real name" asked Diana who had now some tiny pink tip on her face.

"Yes My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now get ready in your civilian cloth. We have to go" said Naruto in smile. Diana nodded and went to change in her civilian cloth.

* * *

Few minute latter

Diana came with in her civilian cloth. She was wearing blue jeans and red top. She also wears some types earing. She saw Naruto who now had blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans, black t-shirt and Black jacket with so kinds red swirl symbol on it.

"You look more beautiful than before Hime." said Naruto which she blushes. He extended his toward her. "Are you ready Hime?" Diana nodded and Held his hand both of them vanished from site.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**Naruto and Diana...**

**See you later... Next Time**


	17. New Story Trailer

**New Story Trailer**

**Madara's Grandson**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

* * *

…

…

…

…

….

"Get away from the host…or…" the masked intruder asked as he held the kunai closer to the baby.

"Wait…Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh…" Kushina groaned from behind Minato as the Kyuubi continued to try an escape the seal on her stomach.

…

…

…

…

…

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and destroy Konoha." Masked-man answered.

…

…

…

…

…

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing…" the masked man asked. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host…and now I will use him to kill you."

The nine tails lifted its claw and was about to strike when a blond man appeared he freed Kushina in a flash and moved her away the two now stood on a tree a few meters away.

…

…

…

…

…

**"Summoning Jutsu."** Said Masked man. In an instant the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha smashing everything around it with its sheer size upon it's' appearance in the village. Several ninja and civilians were knocked away in the following shockwave and debris.

…

…

…

…

…

"Contract Seal… Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" the masked shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

…

…

…

…

…

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" they then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here…" a Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

…

…

…

…

…

"Kushina…" Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking.

Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi…back…and die with it inside me…that'll…prevent it from coming back…for a while…it's the only way to save you both…with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you…for everything."

…

…

…

…

…

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the Hakke No Fuuin Shikki. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use, the Shiki Fuuin!"

"But that jutsu will…!"

He continued, "But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power…it's just to great; its physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchuuriki; the balance of Bijuu will be destroyed. But with the **Shiki Fuuin** I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

…

…

…

…

…

The Kyuubi raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam its down and crush the only thing between it and freedom. Its chakra would regenerate given time, but it would be an unbearable wait were it to be sealed again. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato was able to grab hold of his wife and threw himself in line with the demon's claw and used his own body to stop the claw from attacking his son, and Kushina was able to refocus enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"If the father can do his job…" Minato said, trying to alleviate some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The mother should be even better…right?"

…

…

…

…

…

She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto…you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering…remember who you are! Find…a goal…a dream…and don't stop trying until it comes true…there's…there's…! There's…there's so much more I want to say…to teach you about…I want to stay with you…I love you…"

Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato…I took all our time…"

"It's okay…" he supplied. "Naruto…this is your dad. Listen …to your mother. **Hakke Fuuin…FUUIN" **

…

…

…

…

…

"What a touching scene…" Minato and Kushin's half dead heads jerked up slowly to look at the intruder, only to see nothing. The voice, while soft, was far too calm for it to belong to a member of a search party

…

…

…

…

…

The hooded man looked at Naruto. Minato and Kushina watched as the man reached for their son. "Such a curious child…the blood of the greatest shinobi flowing thought yours vain and…" the man's hand made contact with Naruto's small head. Minato and Kushina gasped in shock as their son's cerulean eyes morphed into a maroon pupil with a single comma shaped mark in each. "The bloodline of the Uchiha clan… But there is still so much for you to achieve, my little one." The masked man took the baby from basket.

"How ..."asked surprised Minato "I don't have uchiha blood."

"I am not talking about you; Senju…" said Mystery man and looked at Kushina. "…I am talking about your wife."

"w-what ...but I am Uzumaki." said Kushina in surprise tone.

…

…

…

…

…

He was middle aged man, his face stern yet calm at the same time. On his scalp long black hair started only to disappear somewhere under his cloak. But what truly scared them weren't the man's face or his hair. No, it was a memory that chose that moment to come back to him. This man appeared more than once in the history and almost never in a good way.

"**Uchiha…Madara…"** Minato whispered and his energy nearly at its end as he gazed upon the stoic visage of Madara. One of the founders of Konoha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and the man who was nearly killed the Shodai Hokage.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"How...do you know about my mother?" Kushina tried to asked question.

"Because I am your father" said Madara. Then he looked at Naruto, "yours son is my only true grandchild and heir."

…

…

…

…

"So this this is Konoha" said Hooded Figure who was standing top of fourth Hokage Mountain on fourth head. He looked at Konoha with his red eyes and disappeared with murder of crow.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Sharingan Naruto…**

**Super Naruto…**

**Slightly Dark Naruto…**

* * *

**Coming Soon…**


	18. AN

**Announcement:**

* * *

…

…

…

**I am rewriting this story….**

…

…

…

**New story will publish very soon…. **

…

…

…

**SO SORRY…For that****….**


End file.
